Miracle of Love
by MelindaHP
Summary: What would happen if Carlisle and Esme came back a month after the family leaving Bella? What will they find? (After Edward leaves Bella in NM. Canon pairings) AN: Edward lover, Jacob hater so don't read if you like Jacob...
1. Broken

Chapter 1: Broken

(Carlisle PoV)

I looked up from my ancient book out through the glass of my office window to the Alaskan mountain range. It was peaceful here; at least, the landscape was peaceful. But, since coming to this vast, deserted peninsula of North America, everything had been the opposite of peaceful. My family was being torn apart. By my family. It was strange to think about. My 'eldest' son, Edward, had left his mate, Bella Swan, to protect her from our vampire nature and world. He had left us alone after saying goodbye to her and we had settled with our cousins in Denali, Alaska. My children, though too old to be given such a name, were struggling just much as Esme, my wife, and I were. Emmett was never his happy self anymore, completely sullen. Rosalie had been emotionless in her face and actions since we had left Forks. Alice was no longer cheery and rarely shopped or did anything with any amount of enthusiasm. Jasper was downcast because of the emotions he suffered around him in combination with his own depression, blaming himself for us leaving Bella. Esme and I never smiled at each other anymore; Esme refused to work on any designs anymore and I felt nothing in my books that had given me so much interest before we had left.

Edward, though, Edward was the worst. Alice had told us she saw him curled up into a ball in the middle of nowhere and dry sobbing. It hurt us all to hear that. He was keeping himself from his mate in order to 'protect' her. None of the rest of us could imagine being away from our mates for that long. All in all, my family was falling apart from the inside out. And all of us knew how to fix it.

We needed Bella back. For the short time she had been in our lives, she had become part of our family forever and absolutely. We needed her to be a family again. But Edward was just too stubborn, too determined to save Bella from himself.

I was awoken from my musing by an incoming email. I sighed, leaning toward my slim laptop and opening the message. It was an urgent message from Dr. Gerandy of Forks Hospital, my acquaintance and colleague. He informed me I was desperately needed at the small town hospital and that he was very sincerely sorry for contacting me on such short notice. The hospital needed an expert on some research and I was the only one qualified that they knew. I was asked to make an immediate trip to Forks Hospital the next morning and will not be asked to stay longer than needed.

I pondered this change of events cautiously. I had no desire to go back to Forks for the hospital, but he was keen to perhaps check on Bella in passing through, just to confirm Edward's assertion that she would be fine. They had only been gone 5 weeks; if Bella were to ever move on, five weeks should hold that answer. He found his answer as he thought of the girl that had become his daughter.

He jumped into action, responding to the email to accept the proposal when Alice rushed into the room. He looked up in surprise, not having seen so many quick movements from her in weeks.

"What did you just decide?" She asked urgently.

He stared, confused, then explained the situation that had arisen. Alice's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Bella and collapsed on the sofa in Carlisle's office. Carlisle stood and sat beside his younger daughter, wrapping his arms securely around her as she began to sob quietly. Esme and Jasper entered then, having heard the exchange from the floor below. Emmett and Rosalie had gone on another honeymoon in hopes of getting away from their tattered family. Jasper took Alice from Carlisle and Esme placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder, which he took, as they both watch Alice mourn the loss of her little sister and best friend. Jasper looked up as he held her, helpless as his wife's emotion raged havoc on him.

Eventually, Alice looked up at Carlisle, determination in her eyes.

"Your future has gone fuzzy. I don't know what it means. But, if you're going to check on Bella, I need to come." She whispered, pain evident in her features. Carlisle sighed, shaking his head.

"Alice, you would be even more broken hearted if we found that she had moved on—" he started but Alice cut him off.

"She hasn't. I know Bella. She'll never move on from Edward." She insisted. Carlisle gave a sad smile.

"I agree. But if she did, you won't want to see that. You'd want to remember her as we all did when she was with us. Right?" He asked, to which she nodded sadly after a moment.

"Esme and I are going to go. We will find out how she is. If she is happy, we will not intercede. If not…we will figure that out if it comes to that," he promised and Alice nodded in defeat.

"I miss her so much," she whispered. Carlisle hugged her once more.

"I do too."

As I drove the rental car from Forks Airport toward our former home, Esme looked out the window silently. We held hands the entire drive, immersed in our own thoughts. When we arrived at the house, I helped my wife bring the bags in then kissed her goodbye.

"I will call you after the conference at the hospital. Then we will go to her house." I assured her, kissing her once more before departing. The drive to my old job was familiar but not comforting. I parked in the visitor lot and went through the emergency room. The nurse smiled at me in greeting, telling me what room the conference was being held in. I nodded and smiled at her politely before heading toward the research center of the hospital.

On the way to my destination, Carlisle passed the ICU when I was hit with an anguishing scent. I froze before entering the section of the hospital I had frequented many times. I followed the scent to a room. I looked around to make sure no one was present before entering. I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, on the bed, lay Bella. She had an oxygen mask over face, an IV in her arm, along with many other machines attached to her. I approached her slowly, sensing her unconsciousness. I was aghast as I watched who was a daughter to me lay unmoving in the bed, the bed rails up. I looked down and took her chart from the end of the bed and began to read.

_Patient found in vehicle unconscious on side of the road. Appears to be a hit and run with the impact on the driver back end of the vehicle. Patient suffered minimal injuries with a mild concussion but shows signs of malnourishment and severe lack of sleep. Severe case of the flu has been diagnosed but not treated. Patient found to be approximately 5 weeks pregnant; embryo stabile._

I reread the notes of the record at least 3 times before looking up at Bella's still form. She was pregnant. And sick. And had suffered a concussion from a car accident. _Why was she malnourished? More importantly, how could she be pregnant?_ I pondered the possibilities. I immediately ruled out Bella's unfaithfulness before Edward had left. _She would never do that to Edward, before or after he left her; it just wasn't her nature. So, Edward must be the father. But how? Vampires couldn't reproduce that way. _I thought about it some more. _If she was 5 weeks along, she and Edward would have been together on or closely around her 18__th__ birthday. _I flinched as I remembered the memory. _Did Edward give her one last gift, something she wanted desperately, to leave her that experience to remember him by? _I thought it was quite possible; it sounded like something Edward would do. _But vampires were fertile! How?..._

The realization dawned on me then as I watched Bella's breathing, the blood flowing through her veins. _Of course_, I thought, _of course_. Vampires were _not_ infertile; at least, male vampires weren't. They stayed the same, physically, from puberty to death. Females must change to carry a child and female vampires' bodies can't change, but Bella's body _can_. I processed all of this information but became distracted as Bella's steady heartbeat began to increase. She was waking up. I became worried. Would she hate me, hate all of us because we left her? Would she want her and her unborn child to have nothing to do with us? I trembled in fear of losing both my daughter and my grandbaby due to my son's and my family's actions. Nevertheless, I sat down in a chair next to her as she awoke, praying to God who I wasn't sure would help me.

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking against the bright light before focusing on me. Her eyes widened before filling up with tears.

"Bella," I murmured, the word becoming both a question and a statement. She started to sob.

"Am I dead? Or still dreaming?" she blubbered through her tears. My eyes widened.

"You're alive, Bella. You're in the hospital." I told her. She was confused but then remembered the car accident. She tried to sit up but I gently put a hand on her shoulder to keep her lying down before removing my hand. Her eyes never left mine.

"You're really here? Carlisle?" She whispered.

"Yes, I'm really here, Bella," I assured her.

"Why?" Her tone made me flinch. She sounded emotionless, demanding an answer.

"I'll leave if you would like that," I mumbled, starting to stand. An arm lashed out and grabbed my sweater. I turned and saw Bella's eyes full of tears and sobs breaking out of her chest. I sat back on my chair, placing her hand in mine. I pulled my chair closer to her bed as she yanked me closer in desperation.

"No. Don't leave. Please," she sobbed. I was shocked at her reaction but grief replaced shock as I processed her face and her reaction.

"You're not ok." There was no question in that statement.

She shook her head, her sobs growing loudly until she started to go into hysterics. I moved from the chair to her bed and wrapped my arms around her securely, rocking her back and forth gently as she sobbed. When she quieted down enough that her breathing was manageable, I put my hand on her cheek, bringing her face up to mine.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked, wanting to end her anguish.

She hesitated, wanting to embrace me again but not knowing if I wanted it. I opened my arms for her, answering her unspoken question. She climbed out from underneath the bed sheets and sat in my lap. I rocked her back and forth as she started to speak.

"I-I'm pregnant" She stuttered. I didn't cease rocking her.

"I know. I saw the report," I replied.

"I did-didn't cheat on him, I swear, I—" I stopped her before she could defend herself.

"I know, sweetheart. I didn't believe you did. You and Edward were together around your birthday, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"On the night of." I nodded waited for her to continue.

"I only found out 2 weeks ago. I-I told Charlie and he threw me out. Renee disowned me. I was living in my truck. I had no money. I got sick and I couldn't afford medicine or food and then one night while I was on the side of the road, an SUV hit the back end of my truck and I went unconscious. I thought I lost the baby—" She stopped, staring up at me in terror.

"The baby is fine," I assured her. She visibly relaxed, slumping against me.  
"Charlie and Renee told me to get an abortion, but I couldn't. This baby is the only thing I have left to remember…" She stopped, wrapping her arms around herself as the pain resurfaced. He crushed her to his chest, wanting to end her agony. And he will, he swore to himself. He released her but put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Bella, I know after all of us hurting you so badly, it would be selfish of me to ask you for this but, can you ever forgive us for leaving you?" I asked, my eyes boring into hers. She stared for a minute at me then said,

"I never stopped loving any of you. You all felt like my true family…my only family now," she said the last part quietly. I pulled her into my arms once more.

"The family is a mess without you. Emmett and Alice are depressed all the time, Alice won't even shop anymore. Jasper feels so guilty because he blames himself. Esme and I barely feel any happiness anymore, none of us do. We need you, Bella. We all do." I told her honestly. She stared up in shock, as if being needed was a first for her.

"You guys want me?" She asked uncertainly. I nodded fiercely.

"We always did, Edward most of all. We want you back, do you want us back?" I asked her the ultimate questions. She was quiet for a moment then lurched into my arms hugging me around my neck tightly.

"I want you all back. I miss you all so much. I love you," She told me, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. I smiled, really smiled, the first time in over a month and held her close. When I released her, I laughed softly.

"They will all be floored when they hear this news" I said, gesturing toward her abdomen. She blushed gently and I kissed her forehead.

"It will be ok," I promised her, "Everything will be ok now." And for the first time, I believed it.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Melinda **


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

(Bella PoV)

Carlisle pulled out his cell phone, keeping his arm around me while he pressed the '2' on his dial pad. He put it on speaker, placing the phone down to my level so I could hear the conversation. The line rang twice before Esme picked up. My throat became constricted as I listened to my mother's worried voice.

"Carlisle? What's wrong?" She asked, worry laced into her words.

"Nothing, Esme. I need you to come to the hospital, to the intensive care unit, room 307," Carlisle assured her, pulling me closer.

"Why? Carlisle, please don't—" She started but I interrupted.

"Esme?" I said her name softly. There was silence then a deep sigh in relief.

"Bella, oh sweetheart, are you ok? I'm on my way over right now." I could hear shuffling as she prepared to leave for the hospital. My voice broke as I answered her.

"I'm ok. I just….I want to see you," I told her, tears starting to fill my eyes. Carlisle rubbed my arm in comfort, kissing my forehead.

"You will, sweetheart. I'm on my way. I'll be there in 15 minutes, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered before Carlisle said or goodbyes and hung up. Just as he was putting his phone back into his pocket, a nurse came into my room.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I'm so glad I found you. Dr. Gerandy told me to inform you that the conference was cancelled and you do not need to stay longer than necessary. He understands you would want to get back to your family," she rushed out in a hurry. Carlisle smiled back at the young intern nurse.

"I understand. If you could, ask him if my position is still open. I would like my job back if possible," he said. I looked up at him, confusion in my eyes. He smiled at him as the nurse rushed off to deliver the message.

"Why do you want your job back?" I asked, curious and trying to suppress my hope.

"So I can have access to equipment to use for you during your pregnancy." He said, smiling at me. My eyes betrayed me as I tried to be calm and not express my burning desire to believe his implied words.

"We're coming back, Bella. We all are. Once Esme arrives, we will figure out the details, ok?" Carlisle assured me, to which I just nodded silently, hoping to God that he was telling me the truth. He held me in silence for a while until a knock on the open doorway caused me to look up. Esme was standing there, the same as how I remember, but my memory hadn't done her beauty justice. She hurried to me as tears blurred my vison and she lifted me into her arms, clutching me to her as she spoke softly.

"Oh Bella, oh, sweetheart, it's ok, it's all fine," she assured me, rocking me back and forth while Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, encasing me in their embrace. I clutched their clothing, not being able to bear having them leave. I sobbed freely now as my real parents comforted me.

"Mom, Dad," my mumbled plea caused their arms to tighten. After I had calmed down, I looked up at Esme. Her eyes were worried and sad, telling me Carlisle had told her what I had said. But her eyes also held curiosity. She smiled down at me nervously.

"Carlisle said you have something to tell me sweetheart," she said, nervous that it would be more bad news. I smiled softly, taking her hand and placing on my stomach.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, looking up at her with the hope I'd tried so desperately to retain. Her eyes widened then filled with tears she couldn't shed. She flung her arms around me once more, hugging me fiercely as she started to dry sob. I was startled and sad that she was upset. I started to slump but Carlisle rubbed my back.

"She's not upset, Bella. She's happy, just like I am, that you are giving us this gift," Carlisle told me and one look at Esme's face confirmed that belief. I smiled to myself and let them hug me once more. After a while though, Carlisle let go of us, getting off the bed. I stared at him in fear but he kissed my forehead affectionately, reassuring me that he was going to down to the front desk to reclaim his position, then become my doctor so I could go home sooner. I nodded before turning to Esme as he left. Esme lifted me easily, placing me under the bed sheets and tucking me in.

"Would you like to talk to Edward before the others come back?" she asked. I froze at his name, tears starting to fill my eyes. She shushed me gently, smoothing the tears from my cheeks as she waited for my answer. I thought about it. I wanted him back so badly. I needed him. Our baby needed him. But what if he doesn't want me or the baby? I don't think I could take his rejection again. He told me he didn't love me, that no one in his family did. But here Carlisle and Esme just proved part of his statement wrong, for them at least. I looked into my lap.

"He told me he didn't love me. That the rest of you didn't love me anymore or that you never did. I-I can't take it again," I mumbled, looking up at my mother. Her mouth was open in an "O," shocked at this new information. Then she crushed me to her chest, denying all that I believed.

"He lied, Bella. He loves you more than his own life and he will love this baby just as much. We all loved you. We only left because Edward wanted to give you a chance at a normal human life," she told me. I clung to her, every cell in my body begging to believe her. I'd already begun to hope.

(Carlisle PoV)

I closed my eyes as I heard Bella confess Edward's words to her when he left. He had never told us what he said to her but I guess now I know why. To say I was mad was an understatement. I sped through the halls, trying to overcome the anger in my system at Edward's callousness and stupidity in regard to Bella. He nearly destroyed and only his baby gave her the will to live. I thought bitterly, seeing red as I thought of my eldest son.

After reinstating my position at the hospital, I stepped outside to call Edward. His phone went to voicemail, as per usual. I decided to leave him a message.

"Edward, if you love any of us anymore, pick up the phone. Lives depend on it." I said shortly and hung up. I'd let the anger start to slip through my words, letting him know it was serious. Not 2 minutes later, he picked up.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Edward replied, emotionless.

"I need you to come back to Forks Hospital. It's important."

"I'm not going back there."

"It concerns Bella."

"I told you and everyone else to leave her alone!" He roared into the phone. I fought to stay calm but I let my voice become low and dangerous.

"I am your father and you are my son. The situation is not reversed. I am free to do as I like. All I am asking you is come here for a day and then you can leave. If you love Bella as much as you say you do, you will come. If you love me or Esme as much as you say you do, you will come," I hissed. He was silent, shocked by the acid in my words.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning."

The next morning, I waited outside for Edward to arrive. Esme and I had stayed with Bella all night, reassuring her that everything would be fine. Esme stayed with her now, as she was slowly becoming undone at the thought of seeing Edward again. I just hoped Edward would come to his senses.

The silver Volvo pulled into a space and Edward stepped out. I gestured for him to come to a corner of the parking garage, blocking my thoughts as he approached. He was annoyed, still believing his leaving was best for Bella. But his eyes told a different story. He was in pain, coming back to this place where he'd had the past moments of his long life. I watched as he approached, coming a foot away before stopping and watching me intensely, suspicious due to my clouded thoughts.

"Are you happy now? I came. What do you want?"

I ignored his attitude. It was about to change drastically.

"Bella is severely sick." I said simply, watching his face became enraged as he figured out I had been in contact with her.

"Why—" He started to yell but I cut him off.

"Bella is severely sick because Charlie has kicked her out and disowned her, along with Renee and Phil. She has been living in her truck for the past 2 weeks, starving herself because she cannot afford food. She cannot sleep because she has nightmares and cannot get comfortable enough to sleep. She became sick with the flu and she cannot afford medicine so the illness has cascaded into a severe case that can be fatal. She is in the hospital because one night, a car hit the back end of her truck and knocked her out. She has been in the hospital ever since. Her illness is spiraling out of control and if nothing is done about it, she will die. But she did not do anything for herself until two weeks ago. And do you know why?" I asked. He was standing still as stone as he realized all that had been done to his mate since he left. I continued on though.

"Because the night of her birthday, you two slept together and she is now pregnant. Charlie and Renee tried to force her to have an abortion but she couldn't because she wanted something to remember you by because you cut her where it hurt and told her that none of us loved her!" I was yelling now and Edward was shrinking further with each word. His eyes were so confused and horrified but a glimmer rested there too at the thought of Bella pregnant with his child.

"She is in pain. You put her in that pain. Now you are going to fix it. Correct?" I finished. Edward blindly nodded as his emotion began to take over him. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look at me.

"Bella needs you, son. The baby needs you. That baby needs its father and Bella needs her love back. You screwed up, we all did by listening to you, but now we can make it right." I told him, my anger ceasing as I watched my son buckle under the consequences of what he had done. He nodded, wanting to get back to Bella as soon as possible. I took him and led into the hospital to the ICU.

Esme was outside the door as we approached and she took her son into a hug, saying nothing, just calming him gently with her presence. He hugged her back then slowly entered the room.

(Bella PoV)

I looked up as I felt a familiar presence in my room. My eyes went widen and tears began to fill my eyes for the millionth time in the past 24 hours as I looked at my visitor. He stared back at me in the same, his eyes filling with venom tears he would never shed. He approached me and sat in the chair beside me. We stared at each other for a long time before he spoke.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I never meant—" I put my hand over his mouth. I took a deep breath.

"When are you going to leave again?" My question was simple and to-the-point. I needed that answer. He took my hand from over his mouth to rub his cheek against it as the tears in his eyes filled to the brim.

"Never," he promised. And I believed him, more than I ever had in my entire life. I nodded and leaned forward, bringing is head up to mine. Our lips touched and everything felt right. We kissed for a moment before breaking apart. He leaned his forehead against mine before he fell apart. He started to sob and I pulled his face to my chest, intertwining his fingers and mine while my other hand ran through his hair. He sobbed into my chest, mumbling apologies over and over again. I shushed softly, leaning my head on top of his.

"It doesn't matter now. You're here. Now," I whispered as Carlisle and Esme came back into the room. Esme sat on the edge of the bed next to me and began to rub Edward's back as he cried into my neck. Carlisle placed a hand on Esme's shoulder which she took, watching their son fall apart in my arms. I looked back down at him and moved my hand from his hair to around his neck bringing his face to mine to kiss once more. When we broke apart, I placed my hand against his cheek. I smiled at him softly.

"It's ok now," I assured him. He nodded and buried his face into my shoulder. And I knew as I said the words that they were true.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Two reviews and I will update!**

**~Melinda **


	3. Heartbeat

Chapter 3: Heartbeat

(Bella PoV)

Edward calmed down after a while and he laid beside me on the hospital bed, arms encircling my waist. His left arm curved under me while his right hand stroked my flat abdomen, his head resting on mine, at peace. Carlisle and Esme were calling to have the furniture and other things moved back into the house in Forks. When they had finished the formalities, they looked at me.

"Do you want to talk to Alice and the others?" Carlisle asked, "I was about to call them to start packing." I nodded, partially fearful of having _all_ of my siblings coming home. But nevertheless, Edward and I turned our attention to the phone as it rang. Someone very sullen picked up the phone.

"Cullen residence." It was Alice and she sounded so sad, it broke my heart.

"Alice, I need you to bring Rose and Emmett back from their honeymoon," Carlisle informed her.

"They're home already. Why?" She said, curious, "Did you find Bella? Is she ok? Did Edward find out? Wha—" Esme interrupted her.

"Alice, calm down. Everything is fine." She then gestured to me.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively. There was dead silence before I heard a squeal that made me cover my ear that was angled toward the phone.

"Bella! Oh my God, Bella! How are you? Did Edward get his lazy a** back to you yet?" She asked, thrilled. I laughed softly.

"Yes, I did, Alice. But please don't characterize my a**. We are siblings and it is just odd," Edward retorted and I laughed harder, leaning into him as Alice again squealed that Edward was here with me.

"Oh my God, you went home!" She shrieked.

"Yes, I did. Now you four get your lazy a**es back here too. We're waiting on you!" Edward laughed along with me; Carlisle and Esme both seemed in too much of a good mood to admonish their children.

"Is everyone else there? We have big news to tell them too." Edward asked and he smiled down at me, kissing my head as Alice gathered Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett and put the phone on speaker mode.

"You ready?" Edward teased. Alice told him off, annoyed at having to wait.

"Bella's pregnant." He finished, smiling like a madman. Alice sounded like a true banshee as she screamed in happiness. Jasper struggled to calm her down as he and Emmett congratulated us. Rosalie stayed silent though. Alice began gushing about designs she had for the nursery and clothes for me and the baby. We hung up a minute later, the four of them needing to pack to come home in two days' time. I felt depressed though, disappointed that Alice was going to take over the nursery and the clothes and all the baby stuff. I wanted to do it. It seemed childish but I really wanted to do it. I remained silent as Edward conversed with his parents until they noticed my crestfallen attitude. Edward placed his hands on either side of my face, bringing it up to look at him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He implored, searching my eyes for the answer. I shook my head, pulling away.

"It's stupid."

"Dear, it certainly isn't stupid if it is upsetting you. Please tell us." Esme encouraged. I sighed then mumbled,

"Alice is going to do all the stuff for the nursery and the stroller and the car seat and the clothes and I really wanted to do it but I know Alice won't let me because she'll make it a surprise." They all balked at me for a second before Esme spoke.

"No, sweetie, no. That's not stupid at all. You are right. You will get to do all of that, ok? You can plan the nursery and decorate it. You can do all of that, ok?" She assured me. I wasn't convinced.

"But Alice—" I started but Carlisle cut me off.

"We will take care of Alice. She'll understand, and if she doesn't, she will have consequences if she does not abide by your wishes." He told me, and I immediately felt bad that Alice might get in trouble because of me. Esme took my hand.

"This is your and Edward's baby; you both have a right to do everything yourself, with or without Alice's help. Don't feel bad, ok, sweetie?" She pleaded and I nodded slowly.

"Now," She said with a soft smile, "do you want to start designing the baby's room?" My eyes lit up and I nodded enthusiastically. She laughed gently then gave me a kiss, telling me she'd be back in a hour with sketching materials and Edward and I could talk about it now. Carlisle left then, to go back to the house and begin rehumanizing it, as he puts it. Edward and I were left alone and I immediately started giving ideas for the room. He animatedly joined in, waiting until Esme's return to give her our ideas.

(Edward PoV)

Upon my mother's return, Bella began to eagerly explain the design we had agreed on for the baby's room. Esme laughed softly before calming her down so she could get the basics.

"Where in the house were you two thinking?" she asked, flipping open her sketch book.

"Edward recommended the corner room that is an extra library and storage room. He said there's a window that faces the river and mountains. I was wondering if we could have a porch that wrapped around the room so the baby could play out there when he or she is older," Bella gushed. I'd never seen her so excited about something. Esme nodded, sketching the room Bella and I had chosen. She told Bella the porch could easily be installed with steps at one end to lead down to the backyard, where later we could add a playground and kiddie pool. Bella smiled. Esme also recommended an attached bathroom for when the baby gets older, so he or she doesn't have to run down the hallway to get to a restroom. Bella agreed, not even bothering to ask if the addition would be expensive. I smiled wryly, _I could get used to Bella letting us pay for things for her. But why was she letting us in the first place?_ I made a mental note to ask her later.

As Esme and Bella continued with details of the room, adding a bay window on the far wall side to give her a window seat when it was too cold out, also a place to read when the child gets older. I was preoccupied though. I heard something and I couldn't place what it was. I focused harder, leaning my head towards Bella. The sound amplified, but only minutely. Curious, I crouched down then pressed my ear to Bella's stomach. Bella and Esme were watching, Bella curious and Esme bemused but questioning. Bella leaned back against the hospital bed so I could have full range of her abdomen and I lifted her hospital gown over her stomach before pressing my ear to her bare skin once more. Bella had a hand in my hair, stroking it absentmindedly as she tried to understand what I was doing.

"Edward, wha—" She started but I interrupted her.

"Shhhh…"I shushed her gently. She complied, placing her hand on top of mine, which was also pressed against her stomach. I concentrated as much as I could.

Then I heard it.

It was very quiet, but it was definitely there. _A heartbeat_. I smiled as I listened and Esme and Bella watched me in frustrated curiosity. I leaned away suddenly, making Bella jump at my sudden movement. I brushed my fingers along my cheek.

"Esme, listen," I implored. Esme froze and Bella and I stayed silent as she listened, boarding her range before zeroing in on Bella's stomach. Curiosity lighting her eyes, she lean forward, looking up at Bella in question. Bella nodded, still curious. Esme too pressed her ear against Bella's stomach before she leaned back and gasped, her hand going to her mouth. The sound startled Bella and she began demanding what was wrong. Esme shook her head, apologizing for scaring her.

"Nothing's wrong, love. We heard the heartbeat." She explained and Bella's eyes lit up then dimmed in disappointment as she knew she wouldn't be able to hear it for a while. I wrapped my arms around her again.

"How long do I have to wait?" she asked and my heart broke.

"Only 3 weeks. Carlisle can do an ultrasound then so you can hear it." I assured her and she began to cry, her breath becoming shallow as her sickness took over her. Esme got a glass of water while I leaned Bella over and rubbed her back, allowing her the best position to breathe. She took the glass of water and sipped it. When she finished, I took it away and placed it on the nightstand. I shushed her, rocking her small body gently as she continued to cry.

"Three weeks will fly by, Bella. Especially when we're working on the baby's room. Ok? It's alright," I chanted to her again. She eventually calmed down enough to sleep and she dozed off as Esme and I continued to talk through the night. But my life was made at hearing my child's heartbeat.

(Esme PoV)

Bella, Edward, and I continued to thaw out the details for the baby's room. Bella was so excited about designing the baby's room but I already had another idea come to my mind. I mused over it while taking in Bella's ideas and sketching more definitely on my pad. Edward and I locked gazes and he nodded slightly, not wanting Bella to find out about the idea until it could be finalized. Later on in the day, Carlisle returned, kissing me gently before kissing Bella's check and mussing Edward's hair in greeting.

"How are you?" he asked Bella, searching her face for any signs of duplicity. Bella felt more open than usual as she informed him of her headache, sore throat, and back ache. Edward watched her with worried eyes as this information came to light.

"You're recovering well from the illness. We should be able to take you home when the others arrive in two days. I can watch you more carefully and Esme and Edward can take my place when I have to work." Carlisle told Bella, who nodded sleepily. Before Carlisle could announce that Bella needed rest, Edward brought up the news we had discovered.

"We heard the heartbeat earlier," Edward told him, eyes lighting up with pride. Carlisle smiled, bemused, while asking unspoken questions that Edward answered. Carlisle gestured toward Bella's stomach.

"May I?" He asked, which, of course, Bella nodded. Carlisle knelt beside the bed and leaned his head against his daughter small abdomen, smiling when he heard the faint thrumming.

"Yes. I hear it. And it's very strong. Strong and healthy," Carlisle praised Bella, who smiled and blushed lightly before yawning.

"Sleep time for the human," Edward announced, lifting Bella in one arm and pulling the covers back in one movement. Bella curled up under the warm sheets as I placed another cotton blanket on top. Bella smiled sleepily at me in thanks, snuggling into Edward's side. Edward slung his arm across her stomach, nuzzling her hair, closing his eyes as if he could sleep too. I smiled, kissing both my children softly before getting up from the bed. Carlisle shut the door gently after me and I looked up at him in excitement. Quietly, I explained my plan and he smiled, nodding in agreement. I took his hand while pulling out my phone to call the contractors.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Four reviews and I will update!**

**~Melinda **


	4. Home Again

Chapter 4: Home Again

(Bella PoV)

"No," I replied, stubborn, crossing my arms across my chest. Edward sighed, pushing the jello cup and plate of what was supposedly chicken toward me. I pushed it back, as far away from me as possible, before recrossing my arms. Edward began to push it back at me, but I put my hand up to block its movement.

"Bella, love, you have to eat," Edward pleaded. I shook my head in defiance.

"That stuff is more appetizing to you than to me. Get me take out then we can talk," I huffed, leaning back against my hospital bed. It had been two days since I'd been reunited with Edward and the rest of the Cullen 'children' were due home today. Edward told me they would come to the hospital first and we would all go home together. He also assured me that Rosalie would be on her best behavior. I nodded quietly, fearful of Edward's sister glare; it had been the one thing I could do without, but I would have gladly taken it a month ago, when my family was gone and I had no hope of ever seeing them again. Edward sighed, trying not to laugh.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat. It's not healthy for you or the baby," he insisted. He got me there and I almost gave in. We both knew I would do anything for the baby. Nevertheless, I shook my head.

"_That_," I gestured to the disgusting excuse for food, "is not healthy. There's no reason it should smell that vile." Edward put his head down on the side of the bed. I stroked his hair in apology, letting him know I wasn't trying to hurt him but something didn't sit right with this stuff they called food. Carlisle and Esme entered the room and examined the scene before them. Carlisle sighed in disapproval.

"Bella, you have to eat. It's not good for you or the baby," Carlisle tried to convince me but I just shook my head for what felt like the millionth time this morning.

"That crap is not good for me or my baby," I insisted, trying to make them see. Carlisle sighed again but didn't argue. Esme sat on the bed with me, looking into my expression carefully.

"What is wrong with it, Bella?" She asked me seriously. Carlisle and Edward were watching in disbelief. I shrugged.

"I can't explain it. It just doesn't sit right with me," I told her. Esme nodded, believing me.

"Maybe it's because all human food sucks!"

A smile broke across my face at the voice as Emmett and Alice bounded into the room. I laughed. They held at least a dozen 'Get Well Soon' balloons, which they hung beside my bed. Once their hands were free, they each took a turn to hug me fiercely, greeting me and telling me how much they missed me. I was crying by the time they let go and Edward was beside me, his arm around me, his hand rubbing my arm in comfort. Jasper and Rosalie stood further from the bed, Jasper cautious and Rosalie emotionless. I ignored her and turn my head to her twin brother.

"Jasper," I said, his head and eyes focusing on me at his name being called. I lifted my hand out to him, asking him to come. Edward started to growl under his breath when Jasper took a hesitant step toward me but I shut him up by turning to him and glaring at him, smacking his arm, not even flinching with the throbbing in my hand. Edward quieted but Jasper hesitated. I locked eyes with him and I pushed all of my emotions at him: the acute desire for him to come closer, the sadness I felt for hurting him at my birthday, embarrassment and anger at Edward's reaction, and hope. Hope that radiated throughout my being; hope that I could be the little sister I always wanted to be to him, like I was to Emmett. I wanted Jasper to teach me, talk to me, be the older, responsible brother that I desperately yearned for.

Jasper was dumfounded by my emotions, inadvertently stepping to my bed, sitting in the chair next to me. He took my hand tentatively and I smiled warmly, allowing my sisterly love to envelope him. His eyes widened, surprised. I smiled, bringing his hand to my abdomen, pressing it there, hoping to allow my meaning to be understood. Jasper was near tears, indicating to me that he understood. Through that one tiny motion, he knew that I needed him just as I needed Edward. My baby needed him, as a protector. Through that gesture, I made it clear that, should anything happen to me or Edward, I wanted him to take over. I was not offering out of pity or as a sign of apology, but because I saw how he protected the people he loved, how he protected Alice and Esme; I hoped my baby would be worth protecting as absolutely. I knew that there was no one better to protect my baby than Jasper; I did not know why I had this feeling but I just knew that Jasper would protect my child fiercely, to the death. And I was asking him if he could accept that title.

"Godfather," I whispered quietly, so only the vampires and I could hear. Jasper was trying to compose himself but even he could not hide the tears welling up as he nodded, accepting my proposal. I smiled radiantly, showing him my gratitude and love for him. I ran my hand up down his arm, where his hand still was pressed against my stomach. I gently urged him to come closer, if he wanted to, and he did, curious. He tentatively pressed his ear to my stomach and I laid back to give him more room. He lay there for a long time, smiling as he listened to his godchild's heartbeat. When he finally pulled back, I took his hand, trying to be slow with all of my movements so he could accept or deny them of his own accord.

"I never blamed you, Jasper," I told him, "I only felt fear that I had hurt you because I was stupid enough to cut myself." I looked down but looked back up when I heard a chuckle. Jasper smiled at me.

"It wasn't your fault, darlin'," he told me, "If I had been stronger, then…" he trailed off at my questioning eyes, "What?"

"You're the strongest person here when it comes to that," I informed him and he was not the only one giving me a strange look.

"You are an empath; you feel other people's emotions. You feel what other people feel," I emphasized the last part, my hand reaching back to stroke Edward's throat gently. Jasper was confused.

"You can feel the rest of the family's thirst on top of yours. That is seven times worse than what the rest of them feel. And adding on how I smell to Edward, I'm not surprised you lost control," Jasper's eyes dimmed and I backtracked, "I'm not saying it like I expected you too. But, all the time you are around the others when they're with me, you suffer for it. The first day I met you, you had to deal with it. Then, in the field, with James you had the three thirsts and desire to kill on top of everything else. My blood had never been spilled in front of everyone before then. It's in your nature and I can't blame you for what you are and neither should you. For all of you, it's in your nature to kill and you don't. That's enough proof to me to know that the human in you still lives in this life. It was an accident, Jasper, and if we really want to blame someone, blame me for not being careful or blame the rest of them for the thirst they can't control."

I finished my speech, trying to fight my own tears. The female vampires in the room were crying with the exception of Rosalie, and the male vampires had a look on incredulity and warmth about their face. Jasper squeezed my hand then cautiously moved forward and hugged me gently. I smiled, so happy in that moment I could barely breathe. Jasper felt my emotions and they leaked out to everyone in the room to the point where we were all laughing and smiling for now reason at all. We broke apart just before a young nurse dashed into the room.

"Excuse me everyone, but I must take the food from the rooms," she informed us, taking the plate and jello cup, "Apparently, the food has caused several outbreaks of food poisoning." I crossed my arms, hmph-ing in triumph as the vampires stared at me in disbelief. I smirked.

"Fine," Edward sighed, "You win." I snickered and Edward began to tickle me. I screamed and laughed, trying to pull away. After he gave me room to breathe, Carlisle announced I could come home. I smiled, moving to get out of bed while Esme ushered the boys out of the room so I could change. Alice helped me out of my hospital gown into a white, soft, long sleeved shirt and equally soft leggings. She gave me a pair of cream colored, ankle high Uggs and I slipped them on without complaint. Within five minutes, we were racing on the highway toward the large white house in the woods. As we pulled into the garage, I looked up at the massive house. I was no different than before they left. The golden lights flooded the long yard to the trees. Edward opened the door for me and took my hand as he led me into the house. Once we were inside, everyone dispersed to unpack and get resituated but I wondered throughout the floors, taking in all the rooms, the art on the walls, the glass windows, the beautiful views from the house. Edward followed me, giving me space as I took in my surroundings. When I finished wandering, ending up in Edward's—and now my—bedroom, I turned to him. He smiled softly taking my hand then wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly. I smiled in return, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Perfect," I replied, allowing the warmth of my new home surround and fulfill me.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! If we get to 10 reviews, I will update!**

**~Melinda :)**


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise

(Bella PoV)

The flu was almost completely out of my system within 2 days of returning home. During that time, I had not been very active, lying around a lot, catching up with my family. They had many stories to tell me and I enjoyed hearing them so happy and content again. It felt like my whole world was complete. I had the love of my life, my loving family, not a care in the world, and a baby growing inside of me. A baby that already had all of my family under a spell. They always never understood why I was comfortable around them but, as I told them many times before, they didn't act so much different than humans. They fought, they laughed, they were normal, except for the speed and strength. I felt like they were just humans with certain 'quirks'; I laughed inwardly at the words. But never did their humanness break through then when they talked to or about the baby. The gentleness in their voices, the care when they touched my stomach, it was obviously they all were in love, especially Edward. I'd never seen him so happy before and Esme and Emmett assured me that they had never seen him close to this either, insisting that first me and now the baby and caused him to do a complete 180 on life.

I could understand; his life was always so solitary. He had his family but never a mate like the rest of them had. It was only 10 short years between Rosalie and Emmett's change that he wasn't the only single vampire in the house. I couldn't imagine living that many years in such a way; he was content then, though he admitted he often yearned for someone when his family branched off with their mates; he told me that he never particularly wanted a mate, per se, but just someone's company that he could enjoy. And I had given him everything he wanted and more. Esme informed me that Edward was unconsciously missing a vital aspect of life, whether human or vampire: something or someone to protect and care for. The rest of them had their mates but Edward never felt that close to anyone before me. And now that I was pregnant, his peace with life had strengthened to an amazing degree. He had always wanted a family and had mourned that he thought, as a vampire, he would never get one. But now he was and that, Esme informed me, is why he is so grateful to me on top of giving him my love.

Esme and Jasper also told me how perfect we were as a couple; we were similar in some areas and opposite in others. A combination, Jasper said, that calls for the greatest cohesion of love. Our shared interest in classical music, books, and other hobbies make us easy to coincide with one another while, on the other hand, Edward often overreacts when it comes to certain things, especially me and, now, the baby, but I always remained calm and calmed him down, keeping him grounded, as Jasper put. We were great calming methods for one another, knowing what each other needed when we were mad, scared, or upset. A match made in heaven, Jasper called it, and what makes mating occur. Jasper explained to me that mating is quite literally finding your true love because, when you're with your mate, you fuse each other together to have two separate people yet with one unified identity. Similar but different, which cancel each other out to just have love. It is an amazing idea and it explained a lot of Edward's and my relationship.

Yes, my life was almost perfect, except for two small facets. The first was Rosalie, who had studiously ignored me just as she always had, but I could feel like she was trying indirectly to put more emphasis behind her actions. But I couldn't care much at this point, as the second part worried me more. Alice was unaware that Esme, Edward, and I had planned the baby's room and had decided to stock it ourselves, along with every other aspect for our child. I was nervous for her reaction but Edward assured that she loved me and would understand. I hoped he was right.

I looked up from my book, What To Expect When You're Expecting, a book Esme had gotten for me to read, when the door opened to reveal my personal God. He smiled at my literature choice and sat next to me, reading over my shoulder as I read about the last 5 weeks that I had missed in my pregnancy.

"The family and I have a surprise for you, love," he whispered in my ear, "Would you like to see it?" I looked up at him in suspicion. He smiled, kissing me softly before pulling me gently into his arms, running down the stairs at inhuman speed. The whole family was there, Rosalie rather begrudgingly, and Alice stepped toward me with a piece of cloth.

"No peeking," she chirped as she tied the blindfold over my eyes. I humphed, crossing my arms over my chest. The family chuckled before I felt them begin to run. It was quiet after only 3 minutes and Edward put me down, placing his hands on my shoulders as he lead forward. I gripped his sweater with one fist, praying not to fall, not that he would let me anyway. The he stopped me.

"Can I look now?" I asked, annoyed. Edward laughed and untied the cloth. My eyes widened in shock before welling up with tears.

In front of me stood a 3 story house. It was big, but moderately so. It was a creamy white with light stone brick across the outer walls of the house. An equally light stone driveway led up to the attached garage that had the matching Italian-style roof. The stone led around a moderately sized fountain that spewed crystal water from a stone angel with its winged spread. The front stoop had a glorious oak door, its dark wood highlighted by copper colored scones on either side of the door. The door was flanked by a foot wide pane of glass that had elegant designs tapered into it. The windows of the house were wide with a round arch and lights from inside lit the whole scene up like it was adorned with Christmas lights.

My hand over my mouth, I moved toward the door passing the fountain and the trickle of the water was the only sound as the vampires watched me apprehensively. I turned the latch and it opened effortlessly. I walked into a grand open area, with a staircase as grand as the outside curved form the upper floors. A chandelier with white diamonds inlaid in the design glimmered above me. I wandered through the rooms, which were completely bare. There was no carpet or paint on the walls but rooms were defined all they need was paint, flooring, and furniture. Though the room sizes were already finalized, I had no desire to change anything. Each room seemed to be designed with me in mind, which I guess it was. The kitchen, I guessed, was enormous, with basic doors to the backyard and open concept to the living room that had a large fireplace.

All the details were designed around me and Edward, all the rooms I could picture what they were and how I wanted them to look. I went upstairs, my vampires following me closely, still apprehensive as my expression did not change. There was a seating area by a generous window seat that looked out into the front yard. There was a room that I assumed would be Edward's office. The master bedroom was huge, the master bathroom that equaled it. There were basic French doors that led to a porch. Opening the doors, I stood out on the spacious porch looking into the luscious green backyard where I could picture swing sets and a pool. I followed the veranda down the length of the house till I came to another set of French doors. Upon opening them and stepping inside, I became choked up in my throat.

It was the nursery, exactly how I had imagined it. Everything I wanted was there, the attached bathroom, the extra window. Even the view from the veranda had the river and mountains. I finally turned to my family, all nervous about my reaction. I started to sob and they lurched forward, asking if I was ok. I shook my head at their thoughts then threw my arms around Carlisle and Esme, thanking them profusely in my half-crazed state. They laughed as they realized the meaning of my tears and hugged me gently. Emmett lifted me off the ground then, trying to make me laugh and succeeded. Jasper slung his arm around me, whispering in my ear that Edward and I deserved it. Rosalie avoided the embraces and stayed outside. But I couldn't care at this point as I reached Edward. We clung to each other, me sobbing and Edward smiling so radiantly I thought his face would tear in two. After I calmed down, I turned to Alice, preparing myself to apologize profusely about not letting her design the nursery but, when I focused on her face, she was smiling just as warmly. I was confused and Alice laughed at my expression. She took my hand.

"Bella, I'm not mad. How can I be? You should be mad at me for wanting to take this from you and I apologize for assuming you would want me to do it," she said, her eyes looking down at her shoes before I flung my arms around her.

"It's ok, Alice. It's definitely ok. I want your help though. You and Esme know more style than me and I'm going to need both of your help to make this house perfect. And I'll need you to help pick out baby clothes. But you have to let me approve some of what you want to get. I have to come with you on every shopping trip for him or her except for my baby shower, which you are limited to only 15 outfits and some other accessories. Deal?"

She shrieked, whether because I was letting her help or because I was allowing her to throw me a baby shower, I don't know but I took it as a yes. She kissed my cheek and promised we would start tomorrow morning, as it had gotten dark out while I was venturing my new house. The family left to give Edward and I some space in our new home and we explored the house some more. The third floor was entirely open and I had many plans for the room. As we headed back into the master bedroom, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close. He kissed me gently before letting me breathe.

"Bella, I need to ask you something," He said and I looked up at him in curiosity. My jaw dropped as he took my hand and slid down onto one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved since I first met you. You became my world and I hurt you in some many ways. I am so sorry for what I have done even though I know words will never be enough to disregard what I did to you. You have healed me in more ways than one, giving my life purpose. Will you do the extreme honor of marrying me?" He asked, looking up from under his lashes. I was choked up with tears.

"Yes," I said, letting the tears come freely as he smiled radiantly and slid an oval ring encrusted with diamonds onto my left hand. He kissed it then nearly fell backwards as I threw myself at him, kissing him full on the mouth. We kissed for a long time, holding each other, until I had to breathe. He held me while my breathing calmed then pulled us up, taking my hand and leading me downstairs and out of the house. He locked the front door behind us and gave the key to me.

"It's ours now," he murmured. I smiled, reaching up on my toes to kiss his check once more.

"Forever," I replied in his ear, and he lifted me into his arms, my arms around his neck the ring glistened in the light of the moon.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Get to 20 reviews and I will update!**

**~Melinda :)**


	6. Diet

Chapter 6: Diet

(Edward PoV)

Bella was sick again. Carlisle didn't understand why; she had recovered from the flu but seemed to have developed another bug due to her week immune system. She was currently curled up against my side, clinging to my waist to cool down from her massive fever. Everyone was worried, especially me. Carlisle said if she didn't recover soon, it could be lethal to Bella and the baby. I was terrified; I couldn't lose them. Not when I had just gotten them back. My eyes watched my mate shuffle in bed restlessly. She had not been able to hold any food down; anything she ate or drank would come back up in minutes. Bella's stomach was continuously growling and she moaned in pain. It was torture to see her like this and not know what to do. I'd refused to leave to go hunting so Emmett and Jasper were bringing me back a deer; take out, vampire style. I would have laughed if not for the lack of humor in the situation. Bella pressed herself further into me, whimpering.

"Edward, it hurts," she moaned and pain erupted through my chest as I rubbed her back in what little comfort I could offer.

"I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Carlisle is trying to figure it out as we speak, it'll be ok," I tried to assure her. She just moaned in response, clutching her stomach and burrowing her face even more deeply into my shoulder. Jasper appeared in the doorway, plastic cup in hand. I nodded my thanks as I took it from him. He hurried away, wanting to give us some privacy. I lifted the cup to my mouth when I heard Bella make a small noise. I looked down at her, about to pull the cup from her view so she wouldn't be sick from it, but her eyes were wide, yearning. Her stomach growled again loudly. I searched her eyes in clarification but she just stared at the cup longingly. Hesitantly, I lifted her into a sitting position, laying against my chest for support while I leaned against the headboard.

Keeping an arm firmly around her, I brought the cup nearer to her. She reached for it but she was too weak to hold it up. Cautiously, I placed the straw within her reach and she began to suck on it desperately. She swallowed the blood gulp after gulp, while I watched in amazement. I called Carlisle and Esme and they appeared within the next second, demanding what was wrong. They quieted as they watched Bella fight to hold onto the cup I held. I let her hold it and supported her back and arms as she drank until the cup was empty. She desperately sucked on the straw, hoping for remnants. She whimpered in protest and I pulled the cup away before she could destroy it. Carlisle and Esme were beside me in that same moment.

"Bella, did that taste good?" Carlisle asked; Bella nodded, staring at the cup as if willing more blood to appear into it.

"Sweetheart, do you want more?" Esme asked her, brushing my fingers along Bella's cheek. Bella nodded furiously, tears brimming again as her stomach growled again. Carlisle immediately called Jasper and Emmett into the room, telling them to bring back three more deer quickly. They darted out the back door, questioning the reasoning but deciding to act before asking due to Carlisle's urgent tone. Bella lay against me, crying for more blood. We tried to soothe her, telling her Jasper and Emmett would be back soon. They were back within 10 minutes, bringing three more cups up within 5 minutes of returning. Jasper gently handed another cup to Bella, which she grabbed eagerly and staring engulfing the contents.

"Sweetheart, slow down. You're going to choke. The rest will still be here when you're done," Carlisle chided, to which Bella obeyed and slightly slowed her intake. She finished the cup in 2 minutes and Jasper gave her the second cup, which she repeated the process, although slowing her drinking to a normal pace. When she finished it, Jasper offered her the third but she shook her head, pressing the cup into my hand. Bella watched me intently and I was about to give the cup back to her, but she shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest, waiting. Complying, I drank the cup in a minute, placing it on the nightstand before curling her into my arms again.

"Bella, are you still thirsty?" Carlisle asked her and she hesitated.

"Jasper and Emmett only got three though," she said and I sighed quietly in relief that she was at least talking. Carlisle smiled gently.

"Yes, sweetheart, but we can get you more," he assured her. After a moment, Bella nodded hesitantly and Jasper raced from the house in search of more blood. The entire family was in our bedroom by this point, their thoughts ranging from confused to relief. Carlisle checked Bella's pulse and said confidently that her heart rate had all increased to a much stronger level. Jasper returned within a few minutes, telling me silently that he had found a stray mountain lion. I nodded, curious as to Bella's reaction to better smelling blood. Bella thanked Jasper as she engulfed the substance eagerly. She finished the cup, sighing in satisfaction as she drank the last few drops. She leaned against me again, snuggling into my chest and immediately falling asleep. I turned my head to the ceiling, quietly thanking God. Esme draped a blanket over Bella, kissing her forehead before sitting on the bed next to me and Carlisle while the others left the room.

"How did she know? She couldn't smell the blood through the cup," I wondered while a hand ran up and down Bella's back. Carlisle started to mentally conclude the reason behind her reaction, stating it way have been that the baby was allowing her sense of smell to enhance due to its vampire side, but Esme disagreed.

"You saw how she was in the hospital, with the food. She didn't know why the food was no good; she just knew she shouldn't eat it. Then, with Alice wanting to take over the nursery, Bella stepped in. She usually doesn't, just allowing the pixie to get her way but she didn't this time. I think all that we've seen from her is her maternal instincts taking over. I felt it when I was pregnant. I still feel it as a vampire, in certain situations. The way she reacted to Alice, I think she felt that Alice was trying to take over her role as the mother of the baby and Bella became territorial, but she knew she wouldn't be able to fight Alice on her own. Which is why she was so upset. She believes, as I do, that it is the natural right of a mother to do all that for her baby and I was not going to let Alice take that away from her. The nursery and the shopping is her allowing that mothering instinct to take over and be satisfied. The house is another thing that will help channel that instinct. Women in their late pregnancy often do what is known as "nesting," where they do little tasks to prepare for the baby's birth. I think Bella getting a head start on that with the brand new house and nursery to make 'perfect' in her eyes will be good for her. Allow her hormones to be channeled and controlled more affectively. She is embracing her title as the mother-to-be and we are just seeing example of it."

I was floored by Esme's explanation, as was Carlisle. Her theory did make a lot of sense though, especially her reactions, especially when first seeing me and Jasper again. How she held us is how a mother would hold her son. She knew the exact words to say to me and then to Jasper, the exact way to say those words to make Jasper believe her…

Alice had heard the conversation and was horrified that Bella had been feeling that way because of her. She mentally vowed to make it up to Bella, helping her in whatever she needed without being intrusive.

"Yes, Alice. That's what she wants, so badly," I murmured. Alice thanked me silently then began going over questions she could ask, things to recommend to do with Bella to make her happy. Esme understood.

"Bella needs us now more than ever," Esme said, brushing her finger as the girl's cheek, "Just being there is sometimes all she needs to feel better. Just knowing that she isn't alone will make her feel better and allow her to be more open. I did not get that in my pregnancy and I won't deny Bella that when I yearned for it so much." I knew her speech was intended for Rosalie, who lay on the couch watching TV. Rosalie had heard her and understood what Esme wanted. I watched through her mind as she stood and dashed to the woods, clearing the river and running further into the forest.

"No, Emmett," I told her mate as he made to follow her, "She wants to be alone, figure some things out." Emmett sighed but left her be, not wanting to intrude if his wife want privacy. Esme and Carlisle stayed for a while, Carlisle informing us that he'd had an ultrasound machine shipped to the house that would be here tomorrow morning. He informed us after he set it up, Bella could have her first ultrasound. I nodded, caring only for the two beings in my arms, listening to Bella's steady heartbeat as slept, giving life to the infant that did not even know how much it was loved.

**Hoped you enjoyed! Had a small writer's block so I couldn't upload yesterday with only 800 words. :) I have so many things I wanted to add and I was trying the best way for the story to proceed ;)**

**If the story gets 35 reviews, I'll update! :)**

**~Melinda**


	7. Talk

Chapter 7: Talk

(Edward PoV)

Bella slept soundly, not even waking up to empty her stomach like she has done very morning. I wonder if the blood cured her morning sickness or if it had no effect on her as it was going directly into the baby's digestive system. Or what little it had. I sighed again as I thought of the tiny being living inside my mate. Her stomach was still the same, flat as it had always been, but I loved picturing Bella swell with my child and I yearned for my imagination to become reality, to see proof of the life within her.

Bella stirred then and I kissed her nose in greeting. She giggled as her eyes opened, revealing her chocolate orbs. I kissed her gently and she returned the kiss eagerly. I chuckled, pulling her on top of me and allowed our tongues to fight each other, fighting for dominance. She sucked my bottom lip and I moaned softly so only she could hear. Her smile was radiant, reveling in the power she had over me. She pulled away first this time and I continued to kiss down her collarbone and up her neck to her chin.

"Good morning," she said as I pulled us both into a sitting position. I kissed her in response, whispering "I love you" in her ear. We kissed for several more minutes before her stomach growled. I laughed then lifted her easily into my arms, carrying her down to the kitchen. She didn't protest, probably too tired. I sat her on a bar stool on the island and started making her pancakes. As I was pouring the batter onto the skillet, I noticed Bella was leaning on the side of the island watching me as she punched on a pickle. I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled. He offered me the pickle and I seriously declined. She danced over to me and tried to push the pickle into my mouth and I turned away, spinning quickly and lifting her in the same motion. She laughed as I placed her of the island again and turned back to her breakfast.

When the pancakes were fluffy looking, I transferred them to a plate and placed them in front of her. She pouted, asking for syrup. I shook my head, telling her syrup wasn't healthy. She pouted, crossing her arms before her eyes lit up. I watched suspiciously as she went to the fridge and took the jar of pickles out. Sitting back in her chair, she lathered the pancakes in pickle juice. I stared at her in disbelief as she munched on the pancakes happily then I shrugged. _At least she's eating the pancakes_, I thought. As I watched Bella eat unobtrusively, I saw Rosalie come through the trees. She had been thinking all night further up the river. She had debated back and forth, trying to figure out where her emotions and reactions were coming from. She had come to the conclusion that she was jealous, though it took her a long while to grudgingly come to that conclusion, denying it before hand until she had no other possibility. She felt guilt for avoiding Bella and I and wanted to make up for being so rude to Bella in the past. She very upset when she found out Bella was pregnant and upset that, in Emmett's and her relationship, she was the problem, not her husband. But she had realized it wasn't just her; it was all female vampires. She couldn't do anything about it and concluded that being an aunt as close as she would ever get in her life and faulting Bella for living the life Rosalie wanted was not Bella's fault. She only hoped now that Bella would forgive her so she could be a part of her niece's or nephew's life.

I smiled, glad that my sister, in every other way except biologically, had come to her senses. I informed Bella I was going to go hunting with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle and I would be back by night fall. Her body trembled by the idea but she kissed me goodbye. I assured her the girls would be here. She nodded and I left with my brothers and father, allowing Rosalie to act on her plan.

(Bella PoV)

I looked up from cleaning my dish when I heard a knock at the doorway. Rosalie stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do in a room she never needed. She took an unneeded breath before speaking.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" She asked and I nodded, wide eyed, wondering what the exquisite vampire wanted from me. I wasn't scared of her but I didn't want to be in her way. She had never liked me and always went of her way to avoid me when I was around. But that had all been thrown out the window apparently as her golden eyes watched my movements carefully. She took another breath before rushing her words.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything. For being so rude to you since I met you, for not congratulating you on the baby, all of it. I didn't understand what came over me and, after seeing you in the hospital and last night, how you willingly drank blood"—her nose wrinkled, though she drank the substance in question at regular intervals—"to help your baby, I realized I was at fault. I've been the only one not supportive and I want to change that. I was jealous of you from the beginning. You were human and you had your mate. Everything that I wished for and you were then pregnant on top of it all. I was so envious that I almost let an opportunity to get away from me and I may have already..." She trailed off and I stared at her in confusion. _Opportunity?_ Rosalie sighed.

"Bella, being an aunt is the next best thing to being a mother, and I can never be a mother. So I very much want to be an aunt to your child. I would understand if you don't want me in the baby's life after the way I've acted but, as the adage states, it doesn't hurt to ask." She said, becoming quiet and watching my reaction.

I was floored. I couldn't believe it. I started to cry and her eyes became panicked as she wondered what she did wrong. Then I smiled through the tears. She smiled back hesitantly, still bothered by my seemingly odd reaction. I moved form the counter toward her, holding out my hand. She took it and I smiled even more. I took a deep breath.

"I want you to be my child's aunt, Rosalie, more than anything," I told her quietly and her eyes lit up in happiness, "But…" I watched as her eyes dimmed. I smiled, reassuring her.

"I also want you to be my baby's godmother," I told her. She stared at me for a moment before enveloping me in a gentle, hesitant hug that tightened when I hugged her back. She was happy, I thought, I made her happy. I was unsure if Rosalie would be accepting of the role I wanted her to have. But she was and both of us were over the moon in happiness. When she pulled back, she tentatively placed a hand over my stomach. I placed my hand over hers, pressing hers into the skin as my ring gleamed.

"Thank you," she whispered. I shook my head.

"No, thank you," I replied, as both of us reveled in the new friendship—no, sisterhood—that this talk had given us both, the bond that was made because of my unborn child.

When the boys returned later that night, they found the four girls looking through bathroom tiles and appliances. Without saying a word, they joined us in the living room. Edward sat behind me on the couch, wrapping his arms around my flat abdomen as I looked through sample bathrooms for ideas. He placed his chin on my shoulder and I turned to kiss his cheek in greeting. The other girls were embraced by their mates and we enjoyed the rest of the night by determining and ordering the new tile and backsplash for the 5 bathrooms in the new house.

**Jansails****: You helped me figure out a significant part of this chapter :) See if you can spot it ;)**

**If I get 40 reviews, I'll update!**

**~Melinda :)**


	8. Bump

Chapter 8: Bump

(Edward PoV)

I stared at Bella as she ran a towel through her wet hair. She had just gotten out of the shower and wore only a bra and panties, matching dark blue ones that she had allowed Alice to buy her last week at Victoria Secret. The four girls had spent a lot more time together since Rosalie and Bella's talk. The three younger girls were almost inseparable unless with their mates. Rosalie and Bella had become very close, which made Emmett and I much happier, along with everyone else, who was happy to have a family content with each other all around. The family had all made a team effort in the modeling of Bella's and my new house and all the construction was done, save for the baby's room. We were waiting to know the gender before we started it. Alice was disgruntled that she couldn't see ahead of time due to the baby clouding her visions but Bella was happy so Alice was somewhat more satisfied. The house was coming together; Bella and I now had a bed in the master bedroom, which is where I sat as I watched Bella now.

Bella was now 9 weeks, 3 days along. We'd had an ultrasound done the day after Rose and Bella's talk. Carlisle confirmed that Bella was 5 weeks, 6 days at the time and the baby was strong and healthy. Bella and I had cried at the sight of the little infant we had created; well, Bella cried but my tears would never fall. Carlisle had made us several copies of the sonogram picture, two of which she used to send to Charlie and Renee and Phil. We had not heard back from them and I feared we never would. Bella was disappointed but we all tried to keep her hopes up.

One of the sonogram picture was taped to the mirror in the bathroom where Bella stood, brushing her hair. I continued to watch her closely. I watched her breathing, her pulse from the veins in her wrist and neck, her eyes blinking. After I had checked to make sure she was okay, my gaze landed on her abdomen and stayed there. I had examined it every day, all the time since I had found I was going to be a father. And now, as my love rubbed lotion onto her arms and face, I saw the distinct bump barely protruding from her. I could not help myself; I got up and approached her, my hand instantly going to her stomach, my hand curving underneath her tiny baby bump. She turned 90 degrees from the mirror to face her body to mine. I kissed her gently before getting on my knees, my face on the same level as her belly. I could hear the baby's heartbeat easily form this close distance but it still took my breath away. My hands grazed her delicate skin, circling around the distinct bulge; they stopped on the underside of her cute belly and I kissed her stomach there, just above her navel.

As I had been stroking her, Bella put down her brush. Her right hand was rested just underneath the bottom of her bra and the other hand ran through my hair while I was preoccupied with her stomach. I looked up at her and her hand grazed from my hair to my cheek. Our eyes locked. She looked glorious, her dark hair falling over her shoulder as she looked back down at me. She looked so delicate, so exquisite, yet so strong. Her hand left my face to cup underneath her bump; my hand followed hers and we cradled the unborn child in our hands and, as she protected and nurtured the infant within her womb, I vowed I would always protect them both from harm. It was my purpose in this world. I had been born into this world, and then changed into a vampire, so I could live long enough to meet this young woman to fall in love with her. I had been born then changed to protect her and the child she carried, the child we had made out of love, the child we both would protect to death.

I got to my feet, encircling Bella in my arms and kissed her passionately. How I loved her so…There were no words to describe what I felt toward her. I lifted her up and placed her on the counter, allowing her entry into my mouth as I pressed my body against her gently. We shared in the quiet moment of our expression of love before my phone rang. I groaned, gripping Bella tightly in one arm while I retrieved my phone.

"Carlisle," I greeted him. He reminded me we had an ultrasound appointment now with him and we were running late. I sighed then told him we would be on our way. I hung up and kissed Bella lightly before allowing her to return to getting dressed. Leaving her in the bathroom, I darted to the kitchen to make Bella a thermos of blood. Her appetite for it had not changed. She drinks about one animal a day, making her appetite satisfied so she could ingest regular human food for herself. Jasper and Emmett enjoyed catching bigger and bigger game for her, encouraging her to try different types but she assured them they all tasted the same to her.

I was brought out of my musing abruptly by a blood curdling scream. I arrived at the master bathroom within a second of Bella's weak voice calling me. I opened the door and was greeted by blood, lots of it. My eyes widened as I took in the scene before me. Bella was on her hands and knees, clutching her stomach, covered in blood. There was blood everywhere: on the counter, all over the floor, all over Bella. She looked up at me as I knelt beside her.

"The baby," she gasped. I lifted her into my arms and was out of the bathroom, dashing to the main house. She began crying out, gripping my sweater in a death grip. She continued to lose blood and I was terrified for her and our child's life. She had already lost at least 2 quarts of blood and the blood spread over my hands and arms, even my sweater. But I didn't care. I just needed to get her to Carlisle. Thank god the house was too far away. As we entered the yard and the others noticed us in horror, Bella looked up at me, eyes filled with tears.

"The baby, Edward, I can't—" I cut her off.

"We will not lose the baby, Bella. You'll be fine," I assured her, entering the house. Carlisle was immediately at my side as Bella lost consciousness form lack of blood. Carlisle had a determined look on his face.

"I'll take care of her, son," he told me fiercely and it was the only thing that could let me let go of Bella. Carlisle disappeared up the stairs to his office. I collapsed at the front door, my head in my bloodied hands as I started to sob for the possible loss of my love and baby.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I love cliff hangers sometimes ;)**

**If I get 45 reviews, I'll update!**

**~Melinda :)**


	9. Father

Chapter 9: Father

(Edward PoV)

"Edward, honey, let me see your hands," Esme's soft voice was the first thing to enter my mind other than thoughts of Bella and my unborn baby. I didn't move from my position.

"Sweetheart, please," Esme pleaded with me and I felt my body being pulled up. I looked and saw Emmett had lifted me from my space in front of the door. He dropped his hold as I pulled myself onto a bar stool in the kitchen. Alice sat on the stool beside me, buried in Jasper's embrace, sobbing hard. I watched her, not understanding why she was crying. I was completely unmoving, uncaring for anything except my Bella and my baby, both who were fighting for their lives a floor above me. Realizing my lack of feeling in my limbs, Esme helped me pull my sweater over my head and took several washcloths, washing Bella's blood from my chest, arms, and hands. As Esme worked, I looked blankly around the room. Emmett and Rosalie were there too, Rosalie in Emmett's strong arms and venom tears filling her gold eyes.

Esme finished cleaning my hands and went to put the washcloths in the sink. I turned slowly to Alice and Jasper. Jasper looked up at me, mentally informing Alice was beating herself up for not being able to see anything. My heart ached dully for my sister. I took her from Jasper and held her small trembling form against my chest. She started to sob harder and I rubbed her back gently as I pulled her face up to look at me.

"Alice, it wasn't your fault. No one expects you to see everything. This is not your fault," I told her hoarsely. She started to argue but I shushed her.

"It. Is. Not. Your. Fault," I emphasized each word. She nodded slowly and I held her for a while before giving her back to Jasper. Esme had returned and, seeing the face of my mother, I fell apart. She held me in her arms as I started to sob violently. Alice had stopped crying and a look into her mind told me she felt guilty for drawing attention when it was I who needed it. She curled up against my side, just being there to give me comfort. Rosalie and Emmett approached us and Rosalie placed a hand on my shoulder. Our eyes locked and the terror in my eyes was mirrored in hers. In fact, the entire family was consumed with terror for the young girl fighting for her and her child's life. Emmett and Jasper did not know what to do, so they just stood by the rest of us. Their presence alone made the emotion somewhat more compatible; at least I wasn't alone.

"She is going to be ok, Edward," Esme whispered, "They both are." I didn't acknowledge her.

"You have worked too hard and been too good for them to be taken from you now. God gave them to you and he will not take them away. You both deserve that much. More than anyone. Out of all of us, you and Bella deserve to have each other, have each other's loves, and the child that was conceived under that love. If there is a God in this world, he will not take them away from you." Rosalie's words to me hit home and I nodded fiercely; she was right. Someone had given me Bella, someone had blessed us with our baby. I can only assume that someone to be God and, if these rewards are because of my actions, no matter how good or evil they seemed to me, I believed there was a God. I believed that there was a God for vampires just as there was for humans. I could only hope that my lack of belief would not cost me my family.

None of us moved for a very long time. Not until we heard the two most amazing sounds in the world. Twin heartbeats, beating in sync. They erupted through the house and we darted toward the stairs, arriving in Carlisle's office within a couple of seconds. There, on the hospital bed set up in his office, lay Bella, her eyes focused on me. She looked tired, weak, but very much alive. Carlisle had the ultrasound wand pressed to her abdomen, letting the baby's heartbeat resound throughout the house. I darted to the bed and, as Bella's hand touched my face, more tears filled both of our eyes. I buried my face in her chest and she held me tightly.

"Oh, God," I gasped, "Thank you." My prayer of thanks made smiles appear on my family's faces. Carlisle reached out and touched my shoulder in comfort and I thanked him silently. He smiled again and nodded as the rest of the family approached. I looked toward the ultrasound screen and began to sob again in relief of my son or daughter centered on the gray screen, his or her heart pumping strongly in the background. I placed my hand on top of Bella's over her slightly distended stomach. I held my family in my arms, thanking God over and over again for giving me another chance.

"How?" The word escaped my lips as my eyes rested on my father, "There was no way both of them could have survived losing that much blood." He smiled back softly.

"All I can say is, there is going to be one strong child in this family," Carlisle told us, resting a hand on Bella's belly. The family was confused, as was I. Only Bella seemed to understand Carlisle's implied meaning and her proud smile was so wide I thought it might rip her face in two.

"I can't be sure, but Bella and the baby shouldn't have survived. But, as I was trying to stop the bleeding, something happened. She just stopped bleeding and became conscious. She had healed somehow. It brings me to the obvious though astounding conclusion that the baby's gift is healing. That he or she unconsciously knew the essential part of what was going on and healed Bella out of love. It seemed like it was instinctual, as only as the baby's and Bella's life became an almost certain loss, the process reversed itself. Miscarriage is irreparable, at least in humans. This baby may more powerful than any of us if it can reverse the irreversible."

Carlisle's words brought smiles to the faces of my family, myself included. I hugged Bella tightly and she snuggled into my chest, both of our hands lying protectively over our child. If I thought I couldn't love this baby more before, I did now.

"Ok. Based on what I see here, we were accurate about how far along Bella was. Based on the day you gave me as the time of conception, Bella's due date should be June 6th," Carlisle informed us before angling the wand so we could get another picture of our infant. We both smiled, Bella most of all. She clapped her hands together in a very Alice-like way.

"He or she is going to be a summer baby," she giggled, elated. I smiled and kissed her forehead as Carlisle printed out the sonogram, giving one to Alice so she could place it in the baby binder Bella and she had created. I helped Bella out of bed and Alice escorted her to the bathroom for a shower and change of clothes. Alice threw me a cotton T-shirt on her way out and I smiled, shaking my head as I pulled it on.

(Bella PoV)

As I stepped out of the shower, Alice's face shot panic through my body. I demanded her to tell me what was wrong and she told me Charlie was on his way over; he had called the house and was in a rage. The family was worried of Charlie's reaction; begrudgingly, she told me that he had threatened me, my family, and my baby. Anger flooded my vision and I saw red. I would not allow my father, my biological father anyway, harm any of us. I assured her I would talk to him. She said I had no choice as he had just pulled into the mile long driveway. I changed quickly and ran a brush through my hair before following Alice down to the living room. Edward took my hand and stepped outside as Charlie got out of the car.

Charlie was fuming, his ears red from anger. The family waited nervously for him to approach, placing me slightly behind everyone else, though I could still get a direct line of sight to my father. He came to stand at the bottom of the porch steps.

"Come on, Bella," he growled, staring at Edward if a ferocious look. I stepped away from the safety of Edward's side, angling myself toward my father.

"Come where?" I asked.

"To the doctor so I can fix this for you."

"No," I said calmly through gritted teeth. Charlie's face went red, and began screaming at me. The family moved around me in a protective semi-circle. I stepped around them though, squeezing Edward's hand reassuringly as I let go.

"You will come with me and I will get that thing out of you so you can get your life back into order," Charlie snarled and I stared at him evenly.

"You cannot order me to have an abortion. I am eighteen and it is my body," I told him.

"Like hell! I am your father and you will listen to me and any doctor will abort that thing if I order him to!" He roared. Carlisle stepped in then.

"Charlie, it is illegal to abort a baby without the mother's permission; she has to sign a waiver saying she agreed to it. Whether she is your daughter or not; in fact, whether she is eighteen or not, you cannot force her to abort the baby. It is her decision, not yours." Carlisle informed him, which just made Charlie even madder, starting to scream at Carlisle that He didn't care and he was going to find a way. I stepped in between Charlie and Carlisle then, stepping down the porch steps to stand a foot from him, between him and my family.

"Bella, I am your father, and I know what is best for you," he screamed, grabbing my arm forcefully and tried to pull me toward the cruiser. I ripped my arm from his grip, my glare meeting his.

"No, you aren't my father. Carlisle is my father; the Cullens are my real family. A father would not kick his daughter out, a father would care if his daughter was alive or not, especially if she had no money; a father would care that I almost died because he sent her out to fend for herself. You did none of that. Carlisle was the one to find me in the ICU. The Cullens were the ones to open their house to me. They're the ones to support in my decision and help in any way they could. You did none of that, Charlie." Using his name rather than Dad seemed to hit home for him and he acted instinctively, grabbing me by the throat and pulling a blade out of his pocket, angling it over my abdomen. The Cullens made a move to come to me but he turned me around, closing off my airway and pressing the night into my stomach slightly.

"Don't move or I'll choke her," Charlie snarled and the Cullens froze, wide eyed, as my father began to drag me toward the cruiser. I fought against his hold but was scared to make any sudden movements if he sliced my stomach. I bit down on the hand around my throat and his grip tightened and he stopped trying to pull me.

"Fine, if you're going to be this difficult, I'll just cut the little beast out of you myself and kill it so you get your life back in order," he snarled and made to cut a line across my stomach. Everything happened quickly then; a rapid growl tore through my chest as adrenaline rocketed through my veins. I gripped the hand with the knife and pushed against his hold. He buckled as the new strength within me overpowered him. His grip on my throat dropped and I pushed away from him, toward the Cullens and before I hit the floor, arms were around me.

The Cullens surrounded me as Charlie struggled to get from the ground where he had fallen when I pushed away from him. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were in front of me as Rosalie lifted us up from the ground. She held me gently as Emmett and Jasper gripped Charlie arms tightly. I heard sirens in the background, coming up the drive. Within a minute, 3 police cruisers screeched to a halt and Charlie was being hand cuffed and the knife was being bagged. Carlisle explained what had happened and offered to give the police a copy of the security tape when Charlie began to lie to cover himself. The police agreed and followed Carlisle to watch the footage and make a copy. I sighed heavily, sagging in Rosalie's arms. Rose transferred me to another set of arms, a familiar pair. I began to sob as Edward lifted me into his embrace, rushing into the living room and sitting me on the sofa.

Edward rubbed my back gently and soothed me as the others gathered around me. As soon I could speak, I turned my face up to look at Edward. His eyes were worried.

"Promise me something," I asked.

"Anything," he replied.

"If anyone tries to harm the baby again, kill them. No matter whom it is. End them, don't hesitate," I said and his eyes widened slightly at the dangerous edge of my tone but nodded seriously.

"I promise. I swear to you, Bella, no harm will come to the baby," he vowed and I nodded, satisfied, leaning into him before drifting into unconsciousness.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I wouldn't have Bella or the baby die; I'm just getting started! ;)**

**Anyone want to guess on the gender/number of the baby/babies? ;)**

**If I get 60 reviews, I'll update!**

**~Melinda :)**


	10. Secret

Chapter 10: Secret

(Bella PoV)

I pulled out a set of plain white onesies from the clothing rack, looking them over. They were sized 'newborn to 3 months'. _Perfect_, I thought, lifting another set from the rack and placing them in the cart. Esme leaned against it and I offered them to her. She smiled and nodded, checking it off the list Carlisle had put together for us. Alice and Rose approached then, one with tiny socks and the other with mittens.

Who knew babies had to wear mittens?" Alice mused, tossing them neatly into the basket of the shopping cart. Esme laughed.

"Babies can scratch themselves easily, Alice, with their skin so delicate and not understanding that they have fingernails," she explained to her daughter who contemplated the information before shrugging. Edward snuck up behind me and snaked his arms around my stomach, kissing me on the cheek. I laughed and leaned my head up to kiss his in return before leading us over to some baby bath sets and began to look through the shelves. Rosalie pulled a yellow baby bath from the shelf and dropped it into the cart. Edward and I looked through the soaps and shampoos, choosing one type and adding them to the cart. Alice came around the corner and showed us the soft mint green towel she found. Esme checked off the list as we continued through the store.

I ventured away from the others down the crib isle, looking at the cribs in curiosity. I bent over slightly, examining an elegant white one when I jumped at a voice right behind me.

"Do you like this one?" Edward asked, pulling me against his side. I nodded.

"If it's a girl," I reminded myself. We were due for another ultrasound at 3 today. It was only 2 now and Esme and the girls were going to drop us off. We were going to find out the gender today and we were super excited. We could then design the nursery and we couldn't wait.

Edward pulled me toward the others where they were looking through maternity clothes. They were frustrated as I made a deal with them that they could buy me any clothes they wanted, it just had to be soft and comfortable. They were finding it hard because the stiffest, most uncomfortable clothing felt soft to them so they were working hard to find something I would approve of. I laughed then gestured toward a rack of maxi dresses and tops with an empire waist. I felt the fabric before nodding at the girls, where they began to find my size and place every color imaginable in the cart. I laughed, shaking my head at their antics but not really caring. Clothing was something I had been lacking in recently and I was in my last pair of jeans that fit and a white dressy top with an empire waist to show off my belly, which I loved to do.

"Hey Bella, are you going to breastfeed?" Alice asked, looking through nursing bras. I nodded and she pulled out three in my size and placing them with the growing pile in our cart.

"Ooh, I can't wait to find out if it's a girl or boy," Esme said excitedly and my face fell slightly, sad that we were going to have to disappoint her.

"Actually, Esme, Edward and I want to wait until the baby shower to announce the news," I said hesitantly. Alice screeched in protest but Esme just smiled.

"I understand, honey, it's ok. It will make for such a surprise for everyone," She told me, going back to diaper rack. I sighed, relieved. The Denali coven was coming over for the baby shower to meet me for the first time. They were cautious then excited when they heard about my pregnancy and Alice assured me they were coming with gifts galore so she and the rest of the family wouldn't go overboard. I was nervous about meeting them but Edward assured me they would love me.

When we finally managed to pull Alice away from the racks of baby clothes, promising her we would come back immediately when the gender was revealed, we paid and Esme drove to Forks Hospital. We had told Carlisle of our desire to surprise everyone with the news of the baby's gender and asked him if it was ok if we had Dr. Gerandy do the ultrasound for today. Carlisle had, of course, agreed wholeheartedly, laughing when he admitted he was excited too.

Edward held my hand as we entered through a side door of the hospital up to the maternity ward. We didn't want the rest of the town to be sticking their noses where they didn't belong. When we arrived at the maternity ward, an elderly nurse greeted us and escorted us to an exam room, leaving us be. Edward lifted me onto the exam table and I leaned my head against his shoulder as our hands folded around my stomach. He chuckled and I looked up at him in curiosity.

"The nurse commented on how you look absolutely glowing," he responded and I smiled, laying my head back on his shoulder and closing my eyes, resting. There was a knock on the door then Dr. Gerandy entered the room, shaking my and Edward's hand.

"Hello, you two. I understand this visit for the ultrasound to find the baby's gender," he asked and we nodded. He chuckled.

"Wanting to surprise the grandfather too, I see?" He asked; we nodded sheepishly.

"How far along are you now, Bella?" He asked, looking through his papers.

"14 weeks," I told him and he smiled before asking me to lay back on the table. I complied and pulled my top up to my chest. He squirted the gel onto my bare stomach, placing the wand there and moving it around before stopping. Edward and I were focused on the screen and smiles broke through our faces as the baby's heartbeat rumbled throughout the room.

"There, the baby looks very strong and healthy. And it's in the perfect position for me to tell the gender," Dr. Gerandy said then was silent as he took some measurements. Edward squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, our excitement leaking through as Dr. Gerandy turned to us with a smile.

"It's—"

The smile wouldn't leave my face even after Esme picked Edward and me from the hospital parking lot. Edward's expression matched mine and, during the entire ride home, we would glance at each other and smile secretively. Esme was bemused by our antics but didn't say anything. When we arrived at our house, the rest of the family was there, partially to help us decorate the house for Christmas—which was only a week away—but mostly to make us cave and tell them the gender. We laughed and shook our heads and they gave up after an hour or so, helping us hang garland around the banisters and hand wreaths, bows, and stockings. We had decided to celebrate Christmas here rather than at the main house as it was our first together and the house was newly finished.

After the rest of the family left for the night and I had showered, I curled up on the bed against Edward, our hands entwined as we pressed against my belly. We gazed into each other's eyes for a long time, smiling at the secret only we knew.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Baby Shower/Christmas is in the next chapter! Gender and number will be revealed! ;)**

**If I get 70 reviews, I'll update!**

**~Melinda :)**


	11. Baby Shower

Chapter 11: Baby Shower

(Bella PoV)

A cool hand stroking my arm woke me gently from my peaceful slumber. Without opening my eyes, I stretched, turning on my side and snuggling back into Edward's chest. He chuckled and my mouth twitched.

"I know you're awake, Bella. We have to get up so we can look open presents then get ready for the rest of the family later," he murmured in my ear. I groaned in response, swatting my hand aimlessly before pulling the blanket over my head. He laughed and pulled the blanket down past my ankles. I groaned again, squirming away to retrieve the blanket. He was leaning over me in an instant, tickling me furiously as I laughed and tried to pull away from his merciless hands. He stopped suddenly and wrapped an arm around my belly, kissing my neck. I laughed and hugged him to me. He lifted me into a sitting position, pulling me out of bed and ushering me into the bathroom. He leaned against the sink as I pulled a pair of black leggings from my drawers and selected a soft cotton top. It was white and had a diamond cut out in the back, exposing my shoulder blades, and the lace sleeves were cut at the top of my shoulders. It was a soft velvet and very comfortable while still being somewhat dressy.

We showered together, me leaning against his bare chest as he massaged shampoo into my hair. He had feared since my 8th week that I could hurt myself in the shower so he insisted on showering with me, not that I was complaining. I was surprised when he asked; the wedding was in 5 weeks and, in his time, it wasn't customary to be with a woman alone, naked, before marriage. But I guessed my safety mattered more to him than the old-fashioned customs he believed in; that, and also because we had already gotten past that level in our relationship anyway.

A sharp feeling pulled me out of my thoughts, causing me to gasp and lay a hand on my stomach. Edward heard my outburst and pulled me to sit on the bench that had been constructed inside our shower, which could fit 4 people comfortably. His eyes were panicked as I made no move to explain to him and his hands pressed against my forehead worriedly.

"Bella, sweetheart, what is it? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" He demanded, panic stricken. I didn't answer as I felt another small nudge in my womb. Edward was even more scared and I put a hand over his mouth to keep him from asking me another string of questions. Without a word, I took my hand from his mouth to his hand, pulling it to place it over the spot on my belly. He was confused, about to ask what was wrong again when the baby kicked gently against his hand. His eyes widened. When we had gone last week to see Dr. Gerandy to find out the baby's gender, he had informed us that we should be able to feel the baby move and kick soon and, if we hadn't felt anything by my 20th week, to tell Carlisle. I guess we didn't have to worry about that now, as Edward pressed his hand into my belly again, resulting in another kick as the baby kicked at him. Smiles formed on both of our lips as we felt the first movement from the small infant within me. Edward leaned down and kissed my belly softly, granting him another kick. He smiled again and pressed his lips to mine gently, murmuring "Merry Christmas" against my mouth.

I was setting the last gift under the tree when the doorbell rang. I smiled and took Edward's hand as we went to answer it. When we pulled the door open, Alice was on me, hugging me fiercely and yelling "Merry Christmas" in my ear. She rubbed my belly affectionately in greeting briefly before jumping from my arms to Edward's arms. He laughed and hugged his sister enthusiastically as the rest of the Cullens made their way into the house, kissing me on the cheek or wrapping their arms around me. Carlisle was the diplomatic one, as always, as he introduced the five other vampires on our doorstep.

"Bella, this is the Denali coven. Elezear, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, and Irina," he said, indicating the four women and the man. I nodded at them shyly as Edward took my hand again. Elezear and Carmen came forward and Carmen kissed my cheek, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"We are so happy for you and Edward. We hope you see us as part of the family," she gushed. I smiled, glad she approved of me so quickly. The three girls approached me next and gave me gentle kisses on the cheek in greeting.

"Hello, Bella. We are so sorry for waiting so long to meet you. And we are so happy that you both invited to be a part of this glorious affair," Tanya said and my hesitation from meeting her disappeared and I grinned back at her. Kate and Irina were similar in greeting and we walked to the kitchen together. Edward and the others were there and I pulled his hand to my belly out of habit as I passed him, depositing some salad in a small bowl I pulled from the shelf in the cherry wood cabinets. I turned and Edward's arm automatically ran around me, stroking my belly absently as we made small talk as I ate.

"So I hear you know the gender?" Kate said, her golden eyes appraising my belly with curiosity. I lifted my hand toward her and she took it. I pressed her hand gently on my belly. She jerked back as the baby kicked against her hand, her eyes going wide as Edward and I smiled. Alice screamed in glee, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"The baby's kicking now!" Alice cried, bouncing forward to lay her hand on my belly, clapping in delight as the baby kicked at her hand. Edward and I laughed and the rest of the family took turns feeling the baby's movement. Carlisle and Esme couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Esme kissed my cheek as she felt her grandbaby move under her hand.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma," she squealed as her husband joined her hand against my stomach, smiling softly at the answering kick.

"He or she is very strong for how early in the pregnancy you are. It's a wonderful sign that he or she is very strong and healthy," Carlisle assured us before we led them into the living room, which had a long chocolate brown sofa that stretched along the wall, across from the emerald green Christmas tree with red and gold ornaments handing from its branches. The Denali's complimented the house and we thanked them, explaining that the entire family helped decorate for Christmas and each had its own part in decorating and furnishing the house. We all sat on the couch and the floor, me on the couch leaning against Edward as Kate and Irina passed gifts from under the tree. Edward and my pile was the biggest because it also included baby shower gifts, as this was both Christmas and the baby shower. The presents were wrapped in baby wrapping paper, which multi colored pacifiers or blocks on the front. I thought it was very cute.

Edward and I decided to go last since we were the largest pile. The family thanked us vehemently at the custom bifold photo frames we had given them that had "Why I love my aunt/uncle/grandma/grandpa" list on one side and empty phot slot for us to fill every year with the baby's picture. In addition to the frames, we got Emmett a shirt that read "I'm the uncle that acts just like the baby"; we got Jasper a large collection of history texts and documentaries that weren't available yet; we got Rosalie, Alice, and Esme a joint gift of a trip to Milan, Florence, and Paris to have a two week shopping trip for the baby, me, and themselves that was set in August after the baby was born. Alice made me dizzy from swinging me around when they opened it. We got Carlisle a large collection of medical texts, ones Esme assured us he didn't have and he was excited a little kid looking through the pages. We got the three Denali girls another shopping trip to Europe around the same time as Alice, Rose, and Esme's trip so they could travel together. Carmen and Elezear received a month's trip to Spain. They all thanked us affectionately so I guessed we did well with the gifts.

Edward and I began to go through our gifts: Esme and Carlisle had given Edward and I a magnificent grand piano for our foyer which was arriving the coming weekend; Alice and Jasper got Edward medical texts and other books and furniture for the library he was creating in the house, including a mahogany desk which would arrive next week, while also giving me a new mattress, which had a massage feature, a heating pad and blankets, which were wireless and thin, unlike most heating pads and blankets; Carmen and Elezear got me a week's worth of prenatal massages and both Edward and I couple massages from a human family who knew how to massage vampire skin (They assured us that they did not know of vampires but knew well enough how to deliver a good massage); Kate, Irina, and Tanya got us more decorations and art for the house. Rosalie and Emmett got Edward some rare music compositions and a custom set of staff paper and me a $500 gift card to an expensive maternity store in Olympia, which I was excited about.

After the Christmas gifts, Edward and I started through e baby shower gifts: Carlisle and Esme had us a picture frame with several pieces of baby furniture in it, saying they would pay for the furniture for the nursery when we had decided, saying they wanted to give something their grandbaby could use for a long time; Alice and Jasper had ordered a massive playground for the backyard; the Denali's had given us a unlimited gift card, which connected to an account with $5,000, to a high end baby clothing store in Olympia near the maternity store, both which were supposedly very good. Rosalie and Emmett's gift though was the one that was surprisingly unexpected: they had gotten us an appointment in May with a high end private photographer to take pictures of Edward and I while I was still pregnant. Rosalie said it would immortalize this time for us and give us our first family photograph. Edward and I were touched and on top of that, they told us they had paid for another appointment for us to take the baby for his or her first photos. I was crying as I hugged them in thanks.

When we finished with gifts and I ate a little more, we continued to make small talk for a while. Edward and I locked eyes then and he nodded in affirmation. He cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. One hand holding mine while the other stroked my belly, Edward spoke.

"I know we have been secretive with you about the baby's gender, but we wanted it to be a surprise and we wanted to tell you all together," he said. As he was speaking, everyone was leaned forward toward us, high in anticipation. Edward and I exchanged a glance again and I smiled, nodding. There was long silence as everyone in the room except us held their breaths, curiosity shining in their eyes.

"We're having…." Edward started and paused for dramatic effect.

"A girl." I finished, a wide smile spreading across my face. The family all moved at once, hugging Edward and I tightly. The girls were in tears as they embraced us, gushing about all the things they could do with their niece. Elezear shook Edward's hand in congratulations while his brothers slapped him on the back, congratulating both of us. Esme approached us and enveloped me in her arms. She pulled back, thanking us for her granddaughter. Carlisle was similar, hugging me firmly then placing his hand on Edward's shoulder, saying nothing as words passed in between father and son silently.

"Edward's going to have his hands full. And he thought it was hard to keep the boys off Bella…" Emmett laughed and Jasper joined in. Their wives appraised them, their eyebrows rising.

"And you two are saying you're fine with boys going after your niece?" Rosalie asked scathingly. Jasper and Emmett shut up at that and their expressions hardened in determination. I laughed as Edward thanked them as they told him mentally they would help ward off the boys. I began to grow tired as the conversation continued about the baby's room and the baby. I leaned against Edward sleepily and that was a cue to everyone to leave. I made plans with the girls to go shopping the day after tomorrow and blow the gift cards I had gotten. The family left just after that and Edward lifted me into his arms, carrying me up the stairs into bed. He held me as I drifted into consciousness, kissing me goodnight. Just before I went under completely, I heard his small whisper.

"Goodnight, my baby girl," he crooned and I smiled, allowing the darkness of sleep to consume me.

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Everyone happy now that I revealed the gender? ;)**

**If I get 80 reviews, I'll update!**

**~Melinda**

**:)**


	12. Black

Chapter 12: Black

(Bella PoV)

The day after the Christmas/baby shower, I took care of the gifts we had received. I placed the Denali sisters' art along the hallways and in the bathrooms, placing the decorative pieces throughout the house where I felt they fit perfectly. Edward and I stripped the mattress and put it in the guestroom to be made later while we set up the new mattress and blankets. While Edward was arranging his new medical texts in his would-be library/office—which contain no furniture except for the mahogany bookshelves that we'd had inserted into the walls—the doorbell rang. I answered it where a man in a suit asked me for Edward Cullen. I called for him, examining the truck's logo which bore an intricate music-like design with the words "Steinway & Sons" printed underneath.

Edward welcomed the man in and two movers followed. I cleaned the dishes, watching in interest while the men set up the piano on the raised platform in our foyer, which allowed the intermittent rays of sunlight to glisten off its sleek black paint and pearl white keys. Edward returned to his library shortly after the men arrived, wanting to finish organizing his medical collection, assuring me that he trusted the men to do the job right. I stayed though, unappeased yet also curious, as the men set up the colossal instrument then departed, wishing me goodbye. I nodded and smiled at them then, when I was sure they were gone, I approached the piano. I sat on the bench, running my fingers over the keys lightly as not to allow music to resound throughout the house and alert Edward to my actions. I marveled at the glossy black paint, the intricate mechanisms under the lid, the gold Steinway logo emblazoned on the bottom of the fallboard.

Arms wrapped around me from behind, startling me due to my lack of focus due to my preoccupation. I gasped then sighed as Edward murmured in my ear.

"Do you like it?" he whispered and I nodded, leaning back in his arms.

"I'm thinking about all the memories we will share around this piano. Our daughter, sitting on your lap or beside you, under your arm as you play for her." I mused and I felt Edward smile as he kissed my hair.

"I can't wait to meet her," he murmured, his hands curling around my belly. I leaned back against his chest, closing my eyes in contentment. When we broke apart, I asked Edward how his office was going. His eyes lit up and asked if I wanted to see. I smiled, nodding, then laughing as he lifted me up and carried me to his office within seconds. He began to explain his organization behind the texts he had bought or had been given. I smiled, listening intently to him, happy to see him happy. While he was explaining his intended furniture layout, the doorbell rang again. Edward rushed ahead of me to answer the door. The office furniture arrived early. Edward explained sheepishly that he had asked Alice when it would arrive. I smiled, shaking my head and kissing his cheek as he escorted the men upstairs to construct his desk, couch, and other office furniture. I wandered into the nursery, sitting out on the veranda in a folding chair from the baby shower. I used my iPad to search for baby furniture, as I already had the template I wanted. I found the furniture I wanted and saved the tabs to show Edward later. I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes and listening to the peaceful sounds of nature around me. I ended up falling asleep and was awoken by a hand on my cheek.

Edward lifted me from the chair, closing the French doors with one hand while holding me in the other. I laid me gently on the newly made bed and I made a small noise of contentment at the warmth radiating from the mattress. I drifted in unconsciousness as Edward turned on the speakers in the walls, allowing my lullaby to fill the room as Edward dimmed the lights and closed the door to allow me some privacy.

I awoke early the next morning covered in sweat. My legs and hands shook as I crept out of bed to find Edward. He was in his office, reading a medical text. He looked up and smiled, opening his arms for me so I could sit in his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he kissed my forehead, his hand automatically going to my stomach.

"What are you doing up?" he asked. I shrugged, my body beginning to shake slightly again as I remembered why I was awake. He felt me trembling and he pulled back to look at me, wiping the sweat from my forehead gently. His eyes were alarmed as he searched my face.

"What's wrong, love? Tell me," he urged and I bit my lip. He took a finger and released it gently, his eyes probing. I sighed, ducking my head under his chin and clinging to him. He rubbed my back soothingly, waiting for me to speak.

"I know what I want to do for the birth," I whispered and his hand froze for a moment before continuing to rub circles on my back. Dr. Gerandy and then Carlisle had informed us that we should make a decision on how we wanted the birth to go. Carlisle and Edward assured me it was ultimately my decision and I told them I would think about it and then let them both know.

"Yes?" he urged. I was silent, scared of what he would say. He waited, allowing me time.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." I murmured. He pulled my chin up to his level and kissed me earnestly. When he pulled back, his eyes were loving but also hesitant.

"I could never be mad at you. Especially about this. You're the one giving birth; I will support you in whatever decision you make," he assured me, kissing my forehead in comfort. I played with our entwined fingers as I spoke.

"Even if I told you I wanted to be alone?" I murmured, looking up into his face. He was struggling to remain calm but I could see the panic and hurt behind the strained expression.

"I don't think it would be the best idea for you to be alone. It would be very dangerous and the risks it could bring—" I interrupted when I realized he took my words in a different way than what I had intended.

"No, no, Edward. I didn't mean by myself," I told him and his body slightly relaxed under me, "I meant 'alone' as in just you and me." He didn't respond at first and I began to tremble again. Edward pulled me tighter again when he realized my fear.

"I'm not mad, Bella. I just would like to know why," he murmured, rubbing his thumb against my tear stained cheek. I took a deep breath, still not looking at him.

"I don't really know exactly why; I can't explain it well. All I know is that I had a dream last night and I was giving birth in the hospital and something went wrong because of a nurse and it scared me. And before I came in, I thought about what it would be like, even having it at home. Jasper would be in pain because of me; Emmett would be teasing me the entire time; Alice would be very hyper and probably not leave me alone much, and everyone huddled around me. I don't want that at all." I was sobbing now and Edward sat up in his chair, allowing me to breathe easier through my sobs, rubbing my arms soothingly. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear until I calmed down enough to hear him.

"It's ok, Bella, don't cry. I understand: you don't want to be crowded and the center of attention for that long a time," he paused, continuing when I nodded my head silently in affirmation. "I can understand why you wouldn't want that. But why don't you want Carlisle or Esme or Rose there? I know you don't want to be overcrowded too much, but at least Carlisle needs to be there to help deliver the baby and Esme and Rose can help with support." I tensed slightly before whispering my explanation.

"I only need you for moral support. I feel like if I have six or seven people always encouraging me, it might become too much and I might lash out at them. I don't want to do that. I just want it to be as peaceful as possible. And…," I hesitated, not sure how to word the next part without giving the wrong impression.

"Yes?"

"I don't want Carlisle to deliver the baby," I murmured, looking up at Edward; his eyes were confused.

"I want you to."

My words caused Edward to freeze and I began to backpedal, apologizing for asking. He hushed me though, his hands rubbing the muscles in my back gently.

"No, no, Bella. It's not you; it's me. I…I don't know how to deliver a baby," he stuttered, nervousness and panic in his eyes.

"But you went to medical school and you said you helped Carlisle sometimes…" I trailed off, trying to fight the hurt look off my face. He sighed and it was unsteady.

"In principle, I know how. I've read about it, studied it, but I've never actually done it. And I only helped Carlisle in situations without blood, or very little of it. Childbirth usually involves a lot of blood so I never assisted him. I don't think I could do it; I've never tried. And I wouldn't want to risk you or the baby like that," he said and my face fell.

"But," he countered, pulling my face up to his, "I can ask Carlisle to teach me. I'm sure he would be willing. If it's what you want, I'll try to make it possible. We'll talk to Carlisle and Esme later, after shopping, ok?" I nodded enthusiastically, throwing my arms tightly around his neck and hugging him fiercely. He laughed, lifting us both from the chair and carrying me downstairs to have breakfast.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry about it taking so long :( I was doing light construction in my house and my computer was inaccessible; anyway…**

**If I get 100 reviews, I'll update! **

**~Melinda :)**


	13. Decision

Chapter 13: Decision

(Bella PoV)

Edward helped me out of the car, keep hold of my hand as the entire family entered the mall, heading toward the massive baby store that took about a quarter of the entire mall. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I headed toward the cribs, changing tables, and other baby furniture. The furniture I had found and fell in love with online was available at this high end boutique and that fact made me even more excited to come here. Carlisle and Edward found the specific furniture pieces, placing the cardboard boxes that contained the crib, changing table, 2 dressers (one tall and one wide), and a rocking chair. Esme and I wandered over to the paint department, searching the wall designs to find one I liked. I had informed her of the color scheme I had come up with: pink, white, and brown. I wanted it to be feminine but not girly, elegant but comfortable. Edward influenced me to choose the brown color, saying it would be a nice combination of colors and work for the baby when she gets older.

I found a large cherry blossom wall decal that had white flowers rather than pink. I also found separate flower decals to place along the tree to make a feel as if the wind were blowing the petals off the tree. Esme loved the idea, saying the crib could be placed beside the tree decal, as if the petals were floating into the crib. I smiled and agreed. Esme turned to get the tree and flower decals, along with two cans of baby pink paint. I found a set of brown and white art decorations for the nursery. Edward and I went through each aisle slowly, choosing white curtain rods with soft brown double curtains, one layer to absorb drafts and the other for decoration.

Locating the others, Alice, Rose, and Esme helped me choose 4 separate bedding sets for the crib, all in pink, brown, and/or white. We chose a mattress for the bed, and a mobile to hang from the ceiling, which had flowers and butterflies hanging from the strings. Esme pulled from the shelf several more packages of diapers, baby wipes, and baby powder. Jasper chose a brown and white diaper bag; Carlisle and Edward chose two car seats, one black and white to match the interior of the Volvo and the other pink and white for my new white Audi A4. I chose a pink foldable stroller for the cars and a set of white floor lamps to go beside the changing table and rocking chair.

The clothes, though, were the place we did the most damage. All of us went in different directions, grabbing onesies, socks, hats, and all different kinds of outfits from everywhere, piling them all into the cart. The best part for them was the fact they needed to buy a lot of different sizes because the baby would grow out of the clothes sooner than expected. The Cullen parents and Edward and I piled up the cart with pacifiers, teething rings, bottles, socks, and mittens. I found about 6 different baby blankets that were very soft; so soft, in fact, that I bought them all, telling Edward we needed variety as I piled them into the already full cart. By the time we were done, the Cullens even had a hard time pushing the 4 carts through the store to the cashier. The store was relatively empty so all the cashiers pitched in to scan each item. I covered my ears as the cashier told the price and Edward laughed, taking my hand to bring me to the car. I lay in the passenger seat as the Cullens packed their cars, too exhausted to even try to help. I took a nap while Alice and the other girls went into the maternity store for me; I had told them I didn't care what they got me as long as it was soft. They came out an hour later and we drove to Edward and my house.

Edward escorted me into the house and I sat in the veranda chair as the Cullens brought all the bags in from the cars. They went to work immediately, first putting together the rocking chair for me to sit in while I waited. They painted the walls the moderate baby pink and anchored in the curtain rods. Esme applied the decals based on my approval; the boys proceeded to construct the furniture while the girls helped me to my feet to start organizing the attached walk in closet. I helped them put the clothes on the tiny baby hangers and categorizing the clothes by type then color. I bundled the mittens, socks, and blankets together into their independent drawers in the dressers.

By the time we had finished hanging the clothes, the men had finished constructing the furniture. Edward and I instructed the others on where to put each piece, placing the crib across from the bay window seat, adjacent to the French doors. The rocking chair went next to the doors to allow for the person sitting in it to see outside. When the furniture was placed, the accessories began to be placed. Jasper hung the art on Hercules hooks where I told him to place them while Rose and I organized the changing materials in the drawers of the changing table, placing the mattress in the crib and making it up with one of the bedding sets, placing the rest in designated drawers of the dresser. The lamps were plugged in and the mobile was hung and we were finished.

Edward and I looked around the room, satisfied with the work we all had done for the baby's room. I was in love with this room more so than the others in the house. Tears ran down my cheek as Edward wrapped his arm around me. The family enveloped us in a group and we couldn't help but laugh. Rose and Alice went downstairs to organize the bottles and formula in the kitchen while Jasper and Emmett went in search of the TV remote for the flat screen in the living room. Edward brought me into our bedroom and sat me on the bed, Carlisle and Esme sitting on either side of the bed in front of us, their expressions curious.

"Edward tells us that you have something to discuss with us," Carlisle hinted and my face turned white in realization. I buried my face in Edward's chest.

"Bella knows what she wants to do for the birth. She told me and we want you input on it," Edward murmured, just loud enough for me to hear as he rubbed his hand along my back.

"She doesn't want to go to the hospital, for one; she also doesn't want everyone there," Edward continued and I pulled my face back to look at my parents' expressions. Esme's was kind and understanding while Carlisle's was surprised, nervous, and calculating.

"What do you mean by 'everyone'?" he asked. I looked up at Edward, pleading for him to answer for me, me believing because I would say it the wrong way.

"She's told me she wants just me to be present," he answered, his eyes connecting with his fathers, whose expression showed surprise.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Carlisle, I just…."I rushed out then trailed off. Carlisle smiled, running his hand over my cheek gently. He was about to speak when the door burst open and Alice and Emmett were in the room.

"Why can't we be there, Bella?" they whined and began demanding that they be permitted to stay while I was in labor. Rose and Jasper were in the room too and Rose agreed verbally with Alice and Emmett; Jasper, though, made no sound, watching me begin to sob hard. Edward lifted my body up against his and I buried my face into his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. As soon as Carlisle and Esme saw my crying, Carlisle intervened on Alice and Emmett's demands.

"Enough," he ordered, his eyes black in anger. Alice and Emmett's voices trailed off as they watched their father's eyes burn in fury. Esme moved beside Edward and whispered to me softly alongside Edward, trying to get me to calm down. I stayed where I was, face buried in Edward's neck, not wanting to face our siblings.

"This is why she does not want you while she is in labor. Not only will you make the experience more tense for her, but too many of us will, even if we were quiet, would not relax her and keep her calm. We don't want to overcrowd her; it will make the process even worse. In addition, Bella is the mother and Edward is the father; they have the right to decide who will stay and who will not. And they have more right than any of us to be present for the baby's birth. You have already upset your sister by choosing your desires over hers. Do not do it again or both of you will be punished." Carlisle's voice was like ice but became gentle as his face came into my view. He stroked my tear streaked cheek gently as he whispered to me and Edward alone.

"I have seen too many women be hurt because they were uncomfortable with the birthing paln. I will do anything in my power to do what makes you comfortable, sweetheart. Ok?" he murmured, and I nodded. He kissed my cheek as Esme shooed the other Cullens kids out of the room. I'd calmed down and I turned in Edward's arms, gripping them tightly.

"I am assuming that, since you only want Edward to be present, you want him to deliver the baby?" Carlisle questioned; Edward and I nodded in agreement. Carlisle smiled reassuringly at both of us this time, sensing Edward's hesitancy and my hope. He promised Edward and I that he would show Edward how to deliver the baby within the next few days and would have the birthing materials shipped from the hospital for us to use at home. With one last kiss and hug, the two vampires departed and Edward told me the others had left too. I sighed, my eyelids drooping in exhaustion. Edward pulled me under the covers with him, pulling me into his side as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it! ;)**

**If I 105 get reviews, I'll update!**

**~Melinda :)**


	14. Big Day

Chapter 14: Big Day

(Bella PoV)

My stomach began to feel uneasy as I paced in the small room in the back of the church. Carlisle watched my motions quietly and came forward to place his hand on my cheek in comfort. I smiled and leaned into his touch. I had asked Carlisle to walk me down the aisle three weeks earlier, due to my own father being unavailable and unwanted. He had agreed, of course, and now he and I waited in this tiny room for the ceremony to start.

My train flowed behind me as I walked in a tight oval. It was simple, which is what I wanted, yet elegant. The basic white satin made up my skirt and train, coming to rest at a beaded empire belt that was encrusted with crystals and sapphires. It was a sweetheart neckline with straps coming from the far sides of the bodice around my neck and crossing tightly along my back, allowing the skin from my shoulder blades to my back to be bare. The bodice was adorned with diamond beading at the top of the neckline and vertically along the pearl satin, following past the beaded belt down my skirt in a delicate splendor. My veil shared the intricate designs of beads, clipped into the small sapphire and diamond encrusted clip that held my hair into a moderately tight bun.

The empire waist was the highlight though, as my 20 week pregnant belly protruded through the fabric, emphasized but still subtle in its beauty. The dress was a custom design I had come up with 3 months ago while dress shopping with Alice. I felt amazing in it, like I always thought I should feel on my wedding day. I had wanted to show my belly but not so drastically as wear a closely fitted dress. The empire waist accentuated it without it taking over me. The white ballet flats I wore and the crystal heart around my neck made the ensemble everything I had hoped for.

My wedding was planned to parallel that mindset; only some of Carlisle's and the Cullen's close vampire friends were invited, as I had no interest in any of my school or human friends attending. My mother and Phil were invited but I had never received anything from them, no phone call, no email, nothing. I was crestfallen that she wouldn't want to see me on my wedding day, but it was her choice to be like this and there was not much I could do. But, as I stood in the room, as Carlisle waited for the cue, I was glad that she wasn't here. At least, I was glad she wasn't here and admonishing me about doing this. I knew that's what she would be doing if she were here. I thought at first when I sent her the sonogram picture she would understand but I guess not. If she didn't want to be a part of my or her granddaughter's life, I was going to make her and I definitely wasn't going to keep trying.

Carlisle held out his hand then and my nerves kicked into high gear as I took it, snaking my hand through his arm. We positioned ourselves at the end of the aisle, behind the closed doors. The wedding march coursed through the marble halls and the doors opened, revealing the church and the altar before me. Carlisle gently pulled me forward and I walked along beside him, my eyes locked on Edward. He was stunning, more so than usual, clad in a black tux and his golden eyes locked on mine. Jasper and Emmett stood to his left, also in tuxes as they smiled at me. Rose, Alice, and Esme stood on the other side of the later, their royal blue gowns flowing to the floor, their faces shining as they watched me. I ignored the inhuman vampire faces all staring at me as I approached the altar. Carlisle kissed my hand before placing it in Edward's, kissing my cheek affectionately before standing off to the side by his sons.

I turned my body to face Edward, allowing my train to curve around and lie on the steps in a picturesque way. Edward's smile was radiant as we gazed in each other's eyes at the priest began the vows. I whispered "I do" quietly, allowing the tears to finally begin to fall. When the priest announced us husband and wife, Edward leaned forward, placing his hand on my cheek while his other hand, as always, went to my belly, touching our baby through my dress as his lips pressed against mine, sealing our titles as man and wife. I returned the kiss gently as the entire church burst into applause, the silent vampires standing up from the pews. When Edward ended the kiss, his arm snaked around my waist, turning us to face the crowd. A photographer snapped pictures furiously and the smile on my face never ceased as Edward escorted me down the steps and out of the church, holding the limo door open for me as I stepped in and he followed. The family got into separate cars as our guests made their way to their cars to join us at our home for the reception.

The house was adorned with white and blue roses and orchids, matching cloths and other decorations placed intricately around the yard. Edward held onto me tightly as guests came up to us congratulating us and chatting. All of them were very nice and it felt nice that they didn't really seemed to be bothered by me being human. Edward's and my hands folded around each other as we cut the simple cake, blue and white frosting and petals inlaid in its tiers. Thanks to no human witnesses, Edward refrained from swallowing the cake and just fed me small pieces of a slice, my stomach not very accommodating of sugar these days. He escorted me onto the dance floor and pulled me with him as I leaned against his shoulder, completely content.

A crash and a shout caused my peace to end and I gasped when I looked up into the drunken face of Mike Newton. I whimpered, pushing myself further into Edward, whose arms wrapped protectively around me, angling me away from our former class mate. Mike stumbled toward us and I saw Emmett and Jasper step forward to pull Mike away from Edward and I.

"Bells, baby, come home wit me and we can get some action on!" he slurred, grinning stupidly. I grimaced, horrified as he made a move to grab my hand but Edward pulled me away slightly. Mike's face got red as he turned to Edward.

"Get off her! You really tink dat's you kid she's pegnant wit?! I knocked 'er up!" Mike yelled and I gasped, tears coming to my eyes. Edward growled under his breath and Emmett and Jasper lurched forward angrily, pulling Mike off his feet easily and dragging him away from me.

"You slut! You know you're a good for nothing whore and you only married 'im for 'is money and body!" Mike screamed as he dragged off. The crowd was silently as I began to sob at Mike's words. Edward's growl was much pronounced as he glared at Mike once more before pulling me into the house, murmuring an apology to the horrified guests. The sobs continued through my chest as Edward pulled my into his arms in the foyer, rubbing my back gently as he tried to calm me down. I began to blubber out words, denying Mike's claims and apologies to Edward.

"Shh, Bella, shh. It's no one's fault but his," Edward murmured in my ear, "I don't believe him at all, angel. Not for a second. His thoughts gave him away even if I did think to believe his words, which I didn't because he was so drunk. It's ok. It's all ok."

I hiccupped, my cries slowing as I felt another hand on my back. I turned to see Rosalie there and she smiled softly at me, smoothing the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"Carlisle is beyond mad. The cops were here and took Mike away. He's not getting near us for a long time," she assured me and I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. I started to straighten my dress and Rose took a napkin and dabbed at my eyes to fix my makeup.

"Do I look okay?" I mumbled and Edward smiled.

"You look radiant, love, just like you always do." He assured me and I smiled shyly, my cheeks lighting up as he escorted back outside. Everyone came over to make sure I was ok, both the Cullens and the guest that barely knew me, and I felt comfortable again, allowing the reception continue as if nothing happened.

The reception was finally over and Edward was carrying me into the house. I yawned as we entered the foyer and Edward kissed my forehead gently. We had decided when we got engaged that, a few months after the baby was born, the three of us would go on a month vacation rather than Edward and I have a honeymoon as I was limited in activities due to my pregnancy. It wasn't really a honeymoon, but we didn't really need one. So we were content with a family vacation.

Edward carried me to our room and laid us down on the bed. As we lay there, our eyes boring into one another's, we let the night take over, replicating our first time together…

**Sorry it's been so long! Been very busy with school and other stuff **

**Let's see how many reviews we can get? 120? 150? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Melinda**


	15. Pain

Chapter 15: Pain

(Bella PoV)

I lay on Edward's and my bed, curling into a fetal position, trying to get comfortable. Being pregnant definitely had its drawbacks. Edward rubbed my lower back gently as I struggled to relax.

"I hate leaving you like this," he murmured, guilt evident in his voice. I sighed as I turned myself over slowly to look at him.

"I'll be ok. You need to hunt. It'll just get harder and I don't want you suffering," I assured him, running my hand over his cheek tenderly. He closed his eyes at my touch, leaning into my hand before kissing it softly and sitting up. He kissed me gently then pressed his lips to my belly, which was growing bigger by the day.

"I'll be back soon. I love you both," he murmured before departing. I sighed and lay on my side for a while longer before giving up and moving to get up to get something to eat. I fell back on the bed as a sharp pain pulled at my abdomen. I gasped in shock and tried to breathe through the pain, which didn't subside. After a whole two minutes without it going away, I struggled to reach the phone. I grabbed it and dialed the 3 speed dial, tears in my eyes from the pain as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice made me slightly calmer.

"Carlisle," I said, my voice hoarse, "It's Bella. There's something wrong."

"What is it, Bella?" His voice remained calm but there was a slight worried edge to his voice.

"I just tried to get up to go get something to eat and I felt this really bad pain in my stomach. I tried to breathe it out until it went away but it didn't go away for two minutes and—" I was cut off by the pain suddenly flaring up and I gasped, tears flooding my vision, a strangled cry escaping my lips. Carlisle's voice on the other end was the only thing that brought me back to awareness.

"Bella, don't move. We'll be there in three minutes. Stay calm. We'll be there soon." Carlisle hung up and I dropped the phone, gripping the bed frame for support as the pain continued on. I did not move for the three minutes it took for them to arrive but when I turned my face toward the door as it opened, tears were streaming down my face in pain and terror. Carlisle darted to my side instantly, prying my fingers loose from the bed and gripping my arms from underneath. I cried out at the movement but Carlisle murmured to me softly in comfort.

"Bella, kneel down slowly. Easy, there we go," his gentle voice was the only thing I focused on other than the pain as I slide to the carpeted floor, tucking my feet underneath me. Carlisle sat on the bed, still holding my arms until I was comfortable and not going to fall over. Then Rose took his place, holding me up with her hands wrapped around my forearms. Carlisle knelt in front of me and I leaned my head against Rose's leg as he moved to examine me. When his hand touched my skin, the pain stopped and I began to breathe out in relief. But, not a moment of his hand laying on my skin, did the pain suddenly flare up worse than before. I cried out, tears streaming down my sweating face as I struggled to breathe. I tried to call out to Carlisle but I couldn't find my voice. He moved his hand away from my skin and the pain increased and my body jerked in reaction.

"Carlisle," I cried, pulling against Rose's grip as I tried to curl in on myself, anything to get the pain to stop. Esme was next to me and her soothing words did nothing for me as she gently but firmly pulled me back up into a kneeling position. I protested, trying to pull away from them but they stayed firm. At Carlisle's assurance, Rose hoisted me up with her hands and pulled me up onto the bed in front of her and she held my arms, running her hands up and down, rocking me slightly. Esme came up with me and sat next to me, talking to me quietly as tears ran down my face. Esme dabbed at my eyes with a wet washcloth that was given to her.

"I need. Edward. Now," I groaned through the pain. Carlisle and Esme exchanged looks and were about to protest when I lashed out at them.

"NOW!" I yelled, the pain lurching inside me. They jumped at my outburst and Carlisle immediately pulled out his phone, dialing a speed dial and placing the phone to his ear. I could not hear his words through the ringing in my ears and my cries. Carlisle hung up the phone within a minute and pulled up a chair and sat in front of me as I struggled to breathe evenly.

"Edward will be here in five minutes, Bella. Hold on until then. Breathe with me, come on." Carlisle murmured and I focused on the carpet beneath me, narrowing my gaze so I could focus on his even breaths. I tried to match them but every few seconds I screamed in pain, which gradually got worse as the seconds turned to minutes. I heard Edward before I saw him but when I did see him, I greeted him with a half scream and half sob.

Carlisle moved swiftly out of the way so Edward could kneel before me and I lurched into his arms, sobbing hard. I gripped sweater as he held me up, one arm around my back and the other going to my swollen stomach. I gasped, choking on my breath as the pain suddenly stopped all together. The pain was gone, as if it never happened. My mind was going a mile a minute as I tried to regain my breathing. Edward's hand rubbed soothingly against my belly and Esme was rubbing my back. I suddenly had an idea and I pulled away from Edward slowly, sitting back on the bed. Rose pressed a hand to my back but I pulled it and Esme's hand away, leaving only Edward's hand against my belly. Everyone watched me as I took Edward's hand and gently pushed it away from me, not allowing it to touch my skin.

The pain was back in a flash and I gasped in shock. Rose placed her hands against my back and side, holding me upright. Edward's eyes were terrified as he frantically tried to pull me into his arms. The second he touched my baby bump, the pain stopped abruptly. I exhaled in relief, leaning forward until my forehead was pressed against Edward's shoulder, my hand holding his to my abdomen. The seconds passed until I dared to move again and it was only to lean back into Rose, who pressed her body against my back to allow me to relax against her. I breathed a soft sigh of relief and my eyes went from our hands joined together to Edward's panicked and confused face. I smiled tiredly as I rubbed Edward's hand against my sweating skin.

"She wanted you," I murmured quietly, though all the vampires could hear me easily. Edward's eyes were confused but slowly realization dawned. He looked down at my bare stomach and slowly took pressure off to where only a finger was pressed sideways across my stomach. The pain came back, though not as fierce as before, as I watched my stomach expand slightly as my daughter kicked in protest. Edward immediately laid his hand against me again and the pain went away. I laughed a short laugh as I relaxed my tense muscles.

"Definitely Daddy's little girl," I murmured with a small smile as the baby kicked at her father through my skin. Edward's eyes were huge as he watched the baby protest when he removed his hand. A smile I had never seen before lit up his face and I leaned forward until our foreheads were pressed together, our hands enfolded around our unborn baby.

"Does that mean she doesn't like me?" Alice mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh at her disappointed face. The other Cullens joined, their voices tired and relieved. Rose got up to allow Edward to join me on the bed, pulling me against him as we lounged on the bed and the family joined us.

"No, Alice. She just wanted her Daddy," Esme assured her, smiling as Edward's eyes lit up at her calling him 'Daddy'. Alice grumbled under her breath as the rest of us laughed at her expression. I laid my head on Edward's arm, resting from the ordeal. Edward's hand never ceased running along my swollen stomach and the baby kicked in protest whenever his hand lingered away for too long. Edward's smile widened whenever this happened and the others watched him curiously. Alice moved toward us on the bed and hesitantly placed her hand on my belly. When she felt her niece kick angrily as her father's hand moved from my navel to my hip, her bell like laugh echoed through the room. Edward and I joined in.

"It's like she's throwing a temper tantrum," Alice giggled, sitting beside me as I gripped where the baby was kicking unnecessarily. Edward moved his hand back over where his daughter was currently punching my side and kneaded the area gently. I smiled appreciatively.

"She's strong like her daddy too." I said, flinching as she kicked an already tender spot. Edward's hand replaced mine as he gently massaged the spot.

"She needs to learn to be gentle so as not to hurt Mommy," Edward said, kissing my cheek affectionately.

"Yes, because, unlike Daddy, Mommy has to sleep," I murmured as I stretched underneath the hands grazing my belly. Alice was rubbing her knuckle against the center of my stomach when the baby kicked at her. Alice smiled, rubbing her hand against the spot. The baby kicked again in response. Alice laughed.

"She smart; aren't you, sweetie?" she cooed and the baby kicked at her hand gently. The family had gradually come closer throughout these exchanges and they all took turns feeling their unborn family member's new method of communication.

I was exhausted halfway through but I didn't have the heart to stop them from having their moment. I watched their eyes soften, her movements slow. It was time like these that I forgot they were anything other than human. One would never guess having seen their reactions to the tiny being inside of me, how easily they could end both me and my baby's life if so desired. But that they didn't, that the love and affection and excitement in their golden eyes completely nullified any fear I would have had if I feared them. They were the strongest beings on Earth, yet they were so gentle, so kind, so _human_. And, as I felt and watched my unborn daughter kicked curiously and excitedly at their cool hands against her, my skin the only barrier, all I knew for certain that, sometimes, vampires can love and be loved just as much they can be feared.

**Making up for my lack of action by updating quickly! I loved writing this chapter! I love writing gushy stuff **** (BTW Bella is 25 weeks at this point).**

**I love reviews **

**~Melinda**


	16. Dream

Chapter 16: Dream

(Bella PoV)

I was sitting on the couch with Alice and Rose in the living room, me sipping at a cup of blood while Rose and Alice searched the internet for dresses for the baby to wear when she had her professional baby pictures. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were in the kitchen behind us, fixing together at least 10 thermoses of blood. After the revelation with the baby, Edward refused to leave my side for three days after that and after he'd let me alone in a room, he refused to go hunting. I was scared for him; his strength was quickly weakening because he hadn't had a chance to hunt before Carlisle called him back. So we made a compromise: Emmett and Jasper would bring home extra game for Edward and he could drink through a cup like me. However, he would have to go hunt at least once or twice every couple of months; he needed his strength as high as possible to be able to deliver the baby when she was born. When he had to go out and hunt, he would wait until the baby and I were asleep, or at least when the baby was, and Jasper would monitor me and the baby while Edward was gone, keeping the baby asleep gently to keep her calm while Edward hunted, which was only three hours at most.

I was now 27 weeks along and getting bigger by the day. I was glad because it meant my baby was healthy but I was also a lot more tired throughout the day and couldn't do much.

"What about this one?" Alice asked, indicating a bright green velvet dress. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Rose scooted over to Alice as she ordered the dress in a newborn size. Edward maneuvered his way around his sisters and joined me on the couch, offering me another cup of blood that I took gratefully. My appetite was growing as much as my belly and Carlisle was wondering whether I would crave blood after the birth. Edward pulled me to his side, his arm snaking around me and stroking my belly through the cotton sweater I wore. The baby kicked excitedly at his touch and he smiled, his eyes lighting up like they always did whenever she moved inside me. I laid my head on his shoulder as Emmett and Jasper joined their mates on the floor, who were looking through baby names. I watched them, bemused, as they bickered about what a better name would be.

"Bella, what do you think?" Rose asked, exasperated as she and Alice were arguing. I laughed.

"I think you're both wasting your time, considering the baby's name has already been chosen." I replied and all of the vampires' mouths fell open except for Edward, who continued to stroke my arms, back, and belly.

"WHAT?! You chose a name and didn't tell us?!" Alice shrieked. I covered my ear at her yell. Carlisle and Esme glided into the room, curious as to Alice's cry. I smiled sweetly and nodded my head, curling into Edward's chest contentedly.

"Join the club, Alice. Bella hasn't told me the baby's name either." Edward said nonchalantly. The four younger vampires stared at their brother in shock.

"You two didn't decide together?" Emmett asked. Edward and I shook our heads.

"Bella told me once we found out the gender that she had thought of a perfect name for the baby but she wanted it to be a secret from everyone. So we decided that she will tell me the baby's name when she gives birth." Edward explained. The four vampires did not look convinced.

"You're not worried she'll pick a weird name?" Emmett asked and I stuck out my tongue at him. Edward chuckled as he played with a strand of my hair.

"I trust Bella's judgment. She is the mother and I am more than happy to wait." He replied easily.

"It has a lot of meaning, the name. And if Edward doesn't like it, we can always change it." I mumbled, tears threatening to fall because of my siblings' accusations. I really loved the name I had chosen; I just hoped Edward and his family liked it too. Carlisle and Esme saw I was about to lose it so they intervened.

"Children, Bella and Edward are the parents. This is what they have decided; respect their decision. Do not make your sister upset," Esme admonished, reaching forward to brush my cheek. Edward smoothed the tears away as his siblings apologized to me. I smiled at them in thanks and leaned back against Edward, who continued stroking my belly. No one spoke for a while, Alice and Rose looking online with Esme's help while the boys watched their mates. Jasper offered me another cup of blood which I accepted gratefully.

"I feel bad to make you two go out all the time to bring me back blood," I admitted as Jasper gave me another full cup.

"Nonsense. We don't mind. It's the least we could do. We can't really do anything else to help you," Jasper said, plopping down on the couch next to me and pressing his hand to my belly. The baby kicked at his hand in greeting and his soft breath hit my face as he laughed.

"Hey there, little darlin'. How are you?" he murmured to his godbaby, earning him another kick into his palm. I smiled, relaxing against Edward as Jasper bonded with his unborn niece. My eyes drooped and I felt a soft blanket being laid over me. I mumbled a thanks before drifting into unconsciousness.

I was in a dense forest. I could not see anything but the trees but I did dare move less I get lost in the thick underbrush. I heard the soft sound of footsteps and I turned to observe the newcomer, who came out from the trees. I gasped.

She was a vampire, her pale skin and innate beauty solidified that theory. Her eyes, though, were light amber, like the Cullens. I was confused, they had told me only they and the Denali's had such eyes because of their diet. I continued to stare at her as I took in her other features. Her hair was long, wavy, flowing off her shoulder. But what caught me about it was the color; it was bronze. The same bronze hue that Edward had. I continued to watch as she turned to me and seemed to stare right through me. Her eyes, the expression in them, were familiar. And I realized I had seen that look before on Edward's face, this strange vampire mirroring the desperation I've seen in his eyes. She began to walk toward me, like I wasn't there. I gasped as she came inches away from me then stepped right into me.

The next thing I registered was that I was awake. I lurched up in bed, gasping, my eyes wide with what I had just seen. It was a dream, but yet it wasn't. It felt too real to be a dream.

Edward had his arms wrapped around me, his hand rubbing my back gently as he demanded what was wrong. I couldn't answer, working on evening my breathing. The baby didn't kick; she must be asleep. How she didn't wake when I woke up like that, I don't know, but I couldn't focus on that now. When my breathing slowed, I sighed, leaning back into the pillows and Edward's hand on my back. He came down with me and brushed my hair from my face.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" he whispered, frantic. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I thought back to what I saw.

"I was in a forest and there was someone there with me," I began. Edward misread my words and began rubbing my arm, telling me it was alright. I shook my head when I realized he thought it was an enemy in my dream, vision, whatever it was.

"No, I think I saw…" I trailed off. I didn't think I could say it. I got out of bed, pulling the covers off me and kneeling on the floor beside the bed. I reached under the fame and pulled out a box where Edward kept things from his human life. I took off the lid, Edward sitting next to me on the floor, eyes confused as I rummaged in the box for what I needed to find. I pulled out the album Alice had bought for Edward to put his photos of when he was human. I sat cross-legged with the album in my lap. Edward sat in front of me, silent as I searched through the pages. The photos were aged but not damaged and I turned each page quickly as I searched for the picture I had only seen once. I stopped as I found it and froze.

It was her. The same vampire in my dream. She was standing there next to another man. Underneath the picture in Edward's handwriting was "Edward Mason Sr. and Elizabeth Mason". I stared at the picture of Edward's mother, grazing my fingertips along the corners of the picture. Edward had apparently lost his patience because his hand cupped my cheek and pulled my face up gently to look at him.

"Bella, please, you're scaring me." He pleaded, panic in his amber eyes. The same eyes as the vampire in my dream. I took a deep breath and pointed at the picture of Elizabeth.

"I saw a vampire. I saw her, in my dream," I said. Edward was confused, glancing down at the person I indicated. He sighed then pulled the album from my lap, placing it gently back into the box and pulling me on his lap.

"My mother is dead, Bella. She couldn't be a vampire. Carlisle saw her die, heard her heart stop. It was just a dream," he told me, rocking me gently. I shook my head.

"It wasn't a dream. It felt too real to be a dream," I insisted. Edward said nothing, just continuing to rock me. I sighed and curled into his chest. He lifted me from the floor and laid me in the bed, pulling the covers over me again. I looked at the picture of Elizabeth Mason sleepily one more time before Edward shut the album and I drifted into exhausted unconsciousness.

**Sorry took so long! Came up with a new plot twist that I liked so I'm adding it **

**I love reviews! **

**~Melinda**


	17. Mother

Chapter 17: Mother

(Edward PoV)

The entire family was home. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games in the living room and Esme was cooking Bella some lunch. Carlisle was in the living room, trying to read his medical text as my brothers bantered about the game. Alice and Rosalie were shopping for baby clothes; I grimaced, severely hoping my daughter would hate everything they put her in. I was on my way up to my old room where Bella was resting. She was thirsty so I had promised to bring back a cup of fresh blood. As I was about to turn to go up the stairs, something at the edge of the forest caught my eye. I turned and dropped the cup, the blood spilling out of the container and covering the floor. Carlisle looked up and Esme came out of the kitchen, asking what was wrong.

I couldn't speak though. My eyes were fixed on the person standing at the edge of the lawn. Her amber eyes stared back at the house, at me, eyes as wide as mine. Carlisle and Esme followed my gaze and Esme gasped while Carlisle's eyes widened. Hearing their mother gasp, Jasper and Emmett paused the game and followed our gazes to the vampire standing outside. They were confused at first but, looking over the visitor, their eyes widened as they took in the copper colored hair, the identical cheek bones and facial features. Rose and Alice were the last to join us, their bodies freezing just like the rest of us, too shocked to move.

The vampire's eyes grazed along each member of my family, stopping for a moment at Carlisle then resting on me. None of us moved as we took in the vampire that was my mother.

(Bella PoV)

After several minutes of Edward not returning after he promised to be right back with blood for me, I stood up, my hand going to my belly as I slowly proceeded to the door. It was quiet in the house, though that was not unusual, but I expected to hear the TV as Jasper and Emmett had been playing video games earlier. I moved toward the stairs. Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs, the cup of blood spilled out on the floor. I frowned. Edward doesn't spill things. I cautiously made my way down the stairs, taking in the rest of my family members who stood frozen, looking out into the yard. When I reached the landing, I followed their gaze. My breathing hitched as I took in the vampire standing at the edge of the Cullens' lawn. The same vampire from my dream.

Without thinking, I took a step toward her, stepping in front of the Cullens. Her amber eyes flickered to me, resting on my face, flicking to my swollen abdomen, then back up to my face. None of the vampires moved and I took another step toward her, opening the door. Neither Edward nor any of the other Cullens moved to stop me so I continued, descending the porch and approaching the newcomer. Her eyes were locked on mine the entire time.

Before long, I stood a foot from her. Our eyes locked; we examined each other. Her eyes were cautious; she lifted her hand up hesitantly. I closed my eyes as her hand curved to fit my cheek. I leaned into her hand, opening my eyes and smiling at her softly, a gesture that she returned. I turned toward the house; the Cullens had not moved. I lifted my hand toward Edward, inviting him. He was hesitant, torn between coming to me and facing his mother.

"Edward," I said softly, calling to him. His eyes locked on mine and the trust there gave him the drive to unfreeze and come to my side slowly. He grasped my outstretched hand, his eyes still locked on his mother. I backed up a step as he approached her. Their eyes were locked onto each other's. So fast I didn't catch the movement, he was in her arms and he looked like he would be crying if he could. Her smile was gentle and she ran her hand through his hair gently. When they parted, they were both smiling and my face moved to mimic them. Edward turned to me and snaked an arm around me, pulling me to his side, closer to his mother. Her eyes watched me with new expressions as she read who I was through Edward's body language. Nevertheless, he introduced us, always the gentleman.

"Mom, this is Bella, my wife," he said, his voice cracking slightly at calling her "Mom". Her eyes lit up gently at the word he used for me and her smile was warm as I turned my head slightly into Edward's side as she appraised me.

"And this…" Edward continued, his other hand reaching out to press gently against my belly. He didn't finish as his mother's smiled stretched farther. She lifted her hand up hesitantly, searching my expression. I nodded, smiling shyly as she laid her hand over the center of my stomach. She smiled, rubbing my skin softly. Tentatively, I laid my hand over Edward's, smiling as Elizabeth laughed gently when she felt the fluttering of the baby in my womb. She looked up at us and leaned forward, kissing Edward's forward then mine gently, enveloping us in a hug. When we broke apart, we were all smiling, turning toward the house. I shivered involuntarily at the cool late winter air blowed, chilling me when surrounded by vampires. Edward pulled me toward the warm house and Elizabeth followed us into the house. The Cullens had unfrozen but were still shocked. Carlisle was the one to break the silence. He stepped forward and Elizabeth took his hand and shook it.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she said.

"Carlisle," he corrected, his answering smile warm and welcoming. I smiled to myself, leaning my head on Edward's shoulder where my clinging to his sweater before moving toward the kitchen as my stomach growled softly.

"Human, one. Vampire, zero," I murmured to Edward and he chuckled softly as he followed me into the kitchen to make me something to eat.

I sat on the breakfast bar stool as Esme and Edward darted around the kitchen, finishing up my lunch of chicken Caesar salad, minus the salad dressing. Edward placed the plate in front of me and I begrudgingly began to eat it. I gagged from the dry taste and pushed the plate away, hopping off the stool to search the kitchen. Edward was in front of me within a second, blocking my path to the fridge where the salad dressing was kept.

"Bella," he said in warning. I humphed, crossing my arms in defiance. He sighed, frustrated as he tried to nudge me back to the breakfast bar. I stood fast though, unwavering from my goal.

"Angel, please. Salad dressing is not healthy for you or the baby," Edward pleaded, pulling me to him. I sighed, leaning into him. I fought against the tears from my stupid hormones. I heard a low chuckle and I turned in Edward's arms to see Elizabeth watching us with an amused expression. She moved from the doorway to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a bottle. She handed it to me and I read the label: Low Fat Italian Dressing. I cocked an eyebrow at her. She laughed at my skepticism.

"Healthy but tasty. Try it," she assured me. My skeptical expression still in place, I returned to my stool, Edward close behind me. I sat on the stool and poured the dressing on my salad. I took my fork and speared some of the food and slowly placed in my mouth. Edward's arm slung over the back of my chair while his other hand went to my belly as I chewed. I smiled, nodding appreciatively at Elizabeth while eating some more. The baby kicked under Edward's hand in response and I jumped slightly in surprise; Edward smiled, rubbing the skin she kicked. Elizabeth watched us, moving closer curiously. She placed her hand next to Edward and the baby kicked under her hand. I jumped again in response, leaning against Edward's shoulder as he kissed my forehead.

"Definitely Daddy's little girl," I muttered as I waited for her to calm down enough for me to be able to eat.

"It's a girl?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes lighting up. Edward nodded proudly as he traced circles onto my belly.

"Have you decided on a name?" She asked. I was about to answer when Alice interrupted, jumping out from behind Edward and startling me.

"Yes, but Bella won't tell us, not even Edward," she whined and Edward made a go to muss her hair which she dodged, putting her hands on her hips. The others were in the kitchen now too and Edward laughed at his siblings' complaints. Elizabeth shook her head, bemused.

"Bella said she found a name she liked and she didn't want anyone to know. So we decided she would tell me when she was in labor," Edward explained as he took my plate from me and began to wash it in the sink. Elizabeth turned thoughtful and she turned to me, offering her hand to me. I looked at her blankly.

"May I?" she asked, hand still raised. I hesitated, guessing her meaning, then allowed our skin to touch. The other vampires watched as Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, smiling radiantly. I smiled back hesitantly as Edward came back to my side.

"It's a beautiful name," Elizabeth commented, smiling. I thanked her as the Cullens stared in shock.

"How did you know the name?" Alice asked desperately. Elizabeth smiled.

"I had figured you would have guessed by now my talent," she said nonchalantly, "Bella did." The Cullens looked at me in curiosity. I blushed softly.

"She has telepathy, like Edward," I informed them, leaning gently into Edward's side. Edward's eyes lit up in curiosity while his siblings groaned quietly before Esme shushed them.

"Wait, why can't I hear you then? And why can you hear Bella and I can't?" Edward demanded of his mother and smiled condescendingly at him.

"Because I am your mother and because Bella let me," she responded. Edward looked taken aback, not expecting that answer.

"Bella has a shield around her mind. You can't hear her unless she allows it, though she cannot control as of yet. But me asking her permission permitted the shield to be pulled back to where I could access her thoughts, her memories if I desired," Elizabeth told him, "The baby has a form of shield around her too. I'm certain you won't be able to hear her either, once she is born."

Edward's face fell and I stroked his cheek in comfort. Carlisle was curious, as always, and he asked how Elizabeth knew all of this.

"I did this constantly for a long time," she replied, her eyes casting down. When no one spoke, she continued.

"I worked in alliance with the Volturi for a while." She finished and the vampires tensed, "I would discover a vampire's ability for Aro and he would deal with them accordingly."

"Does Aro know Edward is your son?" Carlisle asked, nervous. I was confused but Edward was tensed, his arms tight around me. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I didn't know Edward was still alive until today. Aro knew I had a son, but even if he knew Edward by my memories, he believes Edward died long ago with his father and I was the only survivor," Elizabeth and Edward relaxed a bit.

"He doesn't know Edward exists, so he does not know Bella or the baby exists," Elizabeth continued, her hand curving around my swollen abdomen.

"Which is a good thing because, if he did know, the entire Volturi guard would be after Bella."

**Cliffy ending **** Hope you guys enjoy! Will try to get at least two chapters up this weekend **

**~Melinda**


	18. Stories

Chapter 18: Stories

(Bella PoV)

I was trembling, my frame vibrating under Edward's tense hands as he attempted to calm me down. His hands ran down my arms and over my stomach but I couldn't focus on anything other than that the Volturi were after me and my baby. I didn't know much about them but, if the Cullens were so shaken by them, they had to be bad. Sobs were softly ripping through my chest and Edward, beginning to panic more because I wouldn't calm, lifted me from the bar stool and sat in my place, lifting me onto his lap, encircling me in his arms. I gripped his bicep from underneath as tightly as I could, his fingers stroking my cheek as my head was lying on his shoulder. He was whispering to me, trying to soothe me. Elizabeth stepped in after a few minutes, taking my other hand firmly and kissing it, her hands stroking up my arm soothingly.

"It'll be ok, _bella mia_. I won't let them near you or her. None of us will. You both will be ok," she whispered to me, smoothing the tear that slid down my face. Her words reached me finally and my sobbing slowed then stopped, my breathing still audible from the energy I had asserted. Edward kissed my hair gently, leaning his head into mine. He moved his face to look at his mother as she began to speak.

"To this day, I do not know who my creator was. I never saw him. I awoke alone, in the same morgue in Chicago. I remembered my human memories, though they were faded in compared to my few vampire ones. I remembered the illness, how you, Edward, were suffering from it. I was desperate. I had always thought that, it I was ever going to lose you, it would be from that war." Elizabeth paused, a small smile playing at her lips as she watched Edward stroking my arm gently.

"Aren't you glad I didn't let you go?" she asked. Edward nodded silently, stroking my cheek and kissing my temple gently as I snuggled into him. Elizabeth continued, her face going emotionless as her first memories came to the front of her mind.

"I was desperate, trying to save you from the disease that I was sure would kill you. Your death would kill me. I didn't know what to do…When I first saw Carlisle, I knew there was something different. Not just in his appearance but in his mannerisms. He was too knowledgeable for a young man of just 23, the look in his eyes too unaffected by the death and illness around him, like he would was immune. But, at the same time, his eyes were haunted by those he cared for, their illness torturing him. I never understood it until I was very close to dying. My husband was already lost and I had worked in vain to save you, our only son. That day, I felt weak and I knew I wouldn't have much longer to live and neither would you. Carlisle arrived and I stared at him ferociously, fighting against the death I knew was overcoming me as I struggled to find a way to save you…" Elizabeth stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I felt like I was ripped in two but I saw in my vision what was not in front of me. I saw an old cobblestone street; I saw a mob running after three creatures. They were pale and beautiful, like Carlisle, but their faces were ravenous, crazed like an animal. I saw one turn and pounce on the leader of the mob then attack again in defense. As the mob continued after the creatures, the man that was attacked lay in the street and I saw it was Carlisle. I watched through his memory as he pulled himself away with the bite mark pulsing black. The memory faded and regenerated bringing forth the Carlisle that I that was the same as the one that sat in front of me. The visions faded away and I stared at Carlisle fiercely, almost accusing as I begged him to save you. I blacked out after that and I don't have any memories until I awoke, three days later. I was afraid. I couldn't find you or your father's bodies and I hated myself, believing I had failed. I left the morgue, going to the mountains, staying there as I tried to figure out what had happened. It did not take me long to discover what I had become and, at first, I believed that Carlisle was the one to change me. But I knew that, if he had, he would not have left me.

"I mourned for the loss of my family. I was enveloped in grief that I did not notice the burning of my throat. When I did, though, I did not know what to do. A harmless garden snake was watching me, hissing. I leapt on it without a second thought, draining it within 15 seconds. I was confused and horrified at what I had done, but I knew what I had to do. I used my sense of smell to drive me toward a herd of elk and I killed half of the herd, draining them dry within an hour. I was full at that point and I knew what I was. A vampire. I stayed away from people, living in the forest for the first 20 years of my vampire life, keeping myself occupied by learning and analyzing my new nature. I learned a lot about myself and vampires in general. When I trusted myself enough to be around humans I found, when desired, I could read their thoughts. I studied all sorts of subjects, trying to fill my now empty life with some sort of substance. I developed my power, learning to erase memories and thoughts when necessary. It helped exceedingly when I accidently stayed in one place for too long and people began to notice my never changing body."

"I had been a vampire for about 50 years when I decided to explore the world. I had always wanted to go through Europe and I did just that, traveling to England, France, Germany. I found others of my kind, but they were very different in habits and mannerisms, nomadic compared to me. I never made close friends but they became acquaintances. I studied throughout Europe, trying to learn as much as I could from the books and people of the past. When I came to Italy, I was fascinated. I had always loved the culture and I wandered through the cities specifically. When I arrived in Volterra, I didn't know much about the Volturi. I had heard about them from my travels but I was skeptical. They ended up finding me, bringing me into their throne room. I immediately scanned their thoughts unobtrusively, detecting each of their talents and I understood why they were feared so much. Aro welcomed me and I allowed him to touch my skin. He was intrigued by my talent and my story. He was interested that Carlisle, a friend of his, I found, had survived in his old ways. He was even more astounded that I followed his way. He informed me that, from what he had heard, Carlisle's family had grown to five. I was content that he was still alive and thought about visiting him some day.

"Aro like my talent and offered me a place with the permanent guard. I accepted, curious as to the inner workings that all vampires speculated but no one knew. I found soon that those who did know where killed. I stayed with them, acting as a loyal servant as I searched each mind individually. I found out many secrets, including that Aro had killed Marcus' mate and his own sister for his own power. I learned everything that I could and I pieced together the intricate working of the Volturi. When I had accomplished this, which took about 20 years, I decided my time there was over, for now. I asked Aro to leave for a while, allow me to explore the world. He was reluctant, almost refusing to let me leave but I allowed him to touch my hand, and he understood the breadth and depth of my talent. He was scared, terrified that his power over the vampire world would be lost because of me, because I alone knew everything. He knew I could rip his empire to pieces and that alone, gave me what I needed for him to let me leave. I told him I would return in a century or so, after I had made my round of the world. I have not been back since. I wandered through Asia and the rest of Europe, stopping in Africa before coming to the United States again, working from the East coast to the West.

"A couple of days ago, I was on the edge of the California Mexican border, researching vampires of the area when I was knocked out, literally. Obviously, I knew this was impossible, so I allowed the vision overtake me and I saw Carlisle and four other vampires with him, their golden eyes alight with enthusiasm as they hunted by a mountain that I recognized as Mount Rainier. I saw a gleaming white house on a river. The vision faded and I knew where I had to go. I had never run faster in my life, this vision calling me to that place more than anything else. Never did I think I would what I did…"Elizabeth trailed off and smiled at us. The Cullens were silent, staring at her in shock.

"It was her," I murmured. Eight pairs of golden eyes flickered to me. Elizabeth smiled, placing her hand against my belly. The baby kicked gently and Elizabeth smiled wider, rubbing her hand affectionately over my skin.

"Yes. This baby will be powerful than any other being on Earth, vampire or otherwise. Having the combined ability of her parents: Edward, one of two of the most powerful telepathic vampires alive, and Bella, a shield strong enough that it comes forth in her human life, blocking her mind from vampire gifts as strong as Edward's. And then having my blood in her veins, having the blood of the two most powerful telepathic vampires and a shield that can overthrow the entire Volturi guard. She is strong, and she will only get stronger." Elizabeth murmured, pressing her hand against my abdomen gently.

"That's why you survived the miscarriage," Carlisle whispered. Elizabeth and he locked eyes we watched as she recounted the events through Carlisle's memories. She nodded.

"Something as weak as an unborn baby that has the power to reverse the irreversible. A male vampire getting a female human pregnant is impossible to the human and vampire world. Add in the fact of the DNA of the parents and grandparents and the creators' venom, the Volturi would see this baby was a [prized jewel, a being so powerful that they could overcome anything with it." Elizabeth's words brought a whole new wave of fear. Terror enveloped me at the thought of the Volturi taking my baby and I began to shake again. Edward squeezed me to him tightly.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll protect you, both of you. No one will touch her or you. I swear to you," He murmured to me, stroking my hair as we clung to each to her. I nodded my head in affirmation. Elizabeth stroked my cheek gently and I turned to look at her.

"We all will, Bella," she promised me. I had noticed the Cullens were all surrounding me and their faces were mirrors of determination.

"The Volturi fear a coven this large and talented. They fear me, and they will fear the Cullens even more when they find out the talents they bear. None of them will try for you and succeed." Elizabeth vowed and the Cullens nodded. Elizabeth looked up at Carlisle seriously.

"How many people know that Bella is pregnant?" she asked, urgent.

"Everyone who was at the wedding knew but they all think it was a surrogate. They don't believe we actually mated that way. They disregarded it as impossible," Edward told her, taking the plush blanket Esme offered and wrapping it around me to keep me from freezing. Elizabeth nodded.

"Good. This is where the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' works well. Who knows it's Edward and Bella's baby?" she asked.

"The Denali coven and us. That's it." Carlisle told her. She nodded, recommending to Carlisle that the Denali coven be invited over to explain the severity of the situation. He agreed and he pulled out his phone, leaving the room to invite the Denali coven to the house for the weekend. When he returned, I had calmed down, Edward rubbing my back and Esme running her fingers through my hair.

"All of us, as the immediate family, have to be ready for this. No one in the Volturi knows as of now that Edward or Bella exist, let alone that Bella is pregnant with Edward's baby. But we must keep it that way, or we will all suffer," Elizabeth said, solemn as he stroked my cheek. The Cullens nodded, converging around where Edward held me, guarding the precious secret only they knew.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**I don't usually make such long Author notes but I felt it was needed:**

**Firstly, I try to make my stories work as much with the original plot as I can. I work my plot around the original stories and events. I do a lot of research before I make a decision to write something I think may be conflicted **

**Secondly, if you have any questions about the story at all or want to point something out, I'm happy to hear you and I will try as best as I can to respond. The reviews are coming steadily so I will almost certainly answer you. Below are the commenters from Chapters 16 and 17: **

**Jansails****: No, Carlisle is not Elizabeth's sire. Elizabeth's heart did stop but S.M said in BD that Bella's heart stopped beating too yet she was changed in BD. Bella's vision and what it means will come out more as the story progresses ;) The Cullens and Bella are more surprised by Elizabeth being alive at all.**

**Leibeezer****: Bella stated in Chapter 16 that she will tell Edward when she is in labor, when they are alone right before the baby is born.**

**AkSimons**** and ****Dizzyxx****: That part is coming ;)**

**Shoutouts:**

**- fiat124girl**

**- shari**

**-decadenceofmysoul**

**-sujari6**

**Love you guys! Your follows, favorites, and reviews make me want to continue this story! **

**~Melinda**


	19. Lullaby

Chapter 19: Lullaby

(Bella PoV)

My eyes drooped as I played with the buttons of Edward's shirt as he raced through the forest toward our house. Elizabeth was following us, leaving the rest of the family to prepare for the Denali coven's arrival. When we arrived at the house, Edward brought me upstairs to our room, placing me gently under the covers and turning on the heated mattress. He kissed my forehead, telling me he would be back in a few minutes. He was gone and I pulled myself up until I was half sitting, laying the side of my head against my right arm, playing with the sheets. I jumped when I felt the bed converge slightly as someone sat beside me. Elizabeth smiled tentatively and I smiled in return, relaxing against the pillows.

"Edward's gone to help Carlisle for a while. He asked me to stay with you," she said simply. I nodded, absentmindedly watching her. I examined her face, curious, wanting to know her as well as Edward did. She did not shift uncomfortably under my gaze, though I felt rude, but I couldn't resist. I reached out hesitantly and, knowing what I wanted, Elizabeth placed her hand in mine. I ran my fingertips over her skin, shivering slightly at the chill. Elizabeth gasped quietly and I looked up at her in surprise. Her eyes were on my hand though, where the oval diamond ring glinted in the light of the lamp. My cheeks burned in embarrassment and guilt.

"I'm sorry—" I began, moving to take it off but Elizabeth chuckled lightly, smiling warmly at me.

"Don't be. I'm not. I had always hoped that, if he were to inherit it, he would give to someone he loved. And he has." She assured me. I smiled back, playing gently with the ring. I yawned and Elizabeth smiled, encouraging me to sleep. I agreed, pulling the ring off my finger delicately and placing it in the sterling silver ring box on my bedside table, a piece I had specially ordered for the ring. I nestled it into the velvet, closing the lid gently before snuggling into the pillows contentedly. I felt cool lips against my temple and I smiled as I fell into unconsciousness.

(Edward PoV)

When I returned to the house, I immediately went upstairs to check on Bella. I was unused to not having her in my sight at all times. As I approached the door, I could hear her quiet, even breathing, hinting that she was asleep. I pushed the door open quietly, slipping into the room; the lullaby I had written for Bella was playing softly. My mother was sitting on the bed next to Bella, who was sleeping peacefully. My mother's hand ran through Bella's hair, brushing the mahogany locks away from her face. Carefully, I joined my mother and wife on the bed. True to her routine, Bella sensed my presence, unconsciously moving toward me. I lifted her gently, situating her to lay against my right side as I leaned against the headboard. My mother watched her, bemused.

"She's so attuned to you," She commented as Bella snuggled into my side. I said nothing, a small smile on my face as I stroked my mate's cheek gently.

"She let me see," I looked up at my mother's odd statement. She smiled back.

"Her memories, I mean. She let me see everything that happened," she clarified. I nodded, my expression solemn. I was afraid of when she would find out about my leaving Bella. I expected her to berate me and I cringed inwardly as the silence dragged on.

"You love her."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement. I nodded silently, running my hands over the young girl beneath me.

"I screwed up; I know that," I said, my eyes never leaving Bella.

"Yes, you did." My mother agreed and I flinched, waiting for the accusations, the belittlement.

"But you came back. That's all that matters now." I looked up in surprise. My mother was smiling amusedly, entertained by my reaction.

"Think about how much worse it would have been if you hadn't come back, Edward." She said, "What state do you think Bella would have been in?"

I flinched against the internal image. I didn't want to think about that and my mother nodded at my reaction. Bella stirred underneath me, reaching out to try to grip my sweater. I placed my left hand within her reach and she latched onto it, smiling in her sleep.

"I can't lose them," I admitted. The aguish in my voice was audible even though I tried to cover it. My eyes began to sting with tears I would never shed as I looked down at the sleeping girl beside me. My arm wrapped around her, holding her to me, protecting her from everything and everyone who would want to harm her or the precious being she carried. With Bella pressed against me, I could feel the baby moving in her womb and, instinctually, I rubbed my thumb against Bella's abdomen, calming my daughter. My body was curled over Bella, instinctively wanting to protect her from harm. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up into my mother's amber eyes. I could see the reflection of my own eyes, haunted, terrified, pleading. She squeezed my shoulder comfortingly and wrapped an arm around me. I allowed myself to cling to her for a moment, burying my face into her shoulder, my eyes always on Bella. When she released me from the hug, her hand went underneath my chin, forcing me to look at her.

"You won't." she vowed. I nodded, fighting back the emotion I knew she could feel anyway, telepathic or otherwise. She rubbed my back gently, silently, as we both watched Bella, who dreamed sleeplessly beneath us through the night.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! College and school and all that fun stuff. I have two new stories: **_**Change of Fate**_** and **_**A Family's Love**_**. Check them out if you haven't already; you may like them if you like this story! **

**I love reviews ;P they make me very happy **

**~Melinda**


	20. Eyes

**SPECIAL SURPRISE in author's note at the end of the chapter :) ;)**

Chapter 20: Eyes

(Bella PoV)

I turned my head on the pillow, looking up at Elizabeth as she tickled my cheek with a strand of my hair. She sat cross-legged beside me as I lay on my back on Edward's and my bed. Carlisle and Edward sat by my feet as Carlisle instructed Edward on the finer points of delivering the baby, using me as a model. I sighed, my hand automatically going to my 28 week swollen abdomen, smiling when I felt the baby kick in response. Elizabeth's hand joined mine and she laughed angelically at the answering kick as the baby moved underneath her touch. I had been laying here for a good hour and Elizabeth had kept me entertained with stories of her time around the world, her study in Venice, Paris, Barcelona. It fascinated me and I asked all kinds of questions, intrigued by new information about her. Another came to my lips and I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

"What was it like for you?" I asked, my cheeks going red when I realized what I said. Elizabeth didn't hesitate though, he hand running along my skin gently as she answered.

"What was what like?"

"Your pregnancy." I felt rude, asking this of her, but I never seemed to be able to feel self-conscious around her. Her eyes glazed over, her mind going back to distant human memories. She smiled before answering.

"Long. Painful. There were no pain medications back then. I had back ache all the time. I was moody, I drove your father insane with my cravings," Elizabeth laughed, looking to Edward fondly, who smiled warmly in response.

"The birth was at the hospital but, of course, men weren't allowed in the room. The labor was long, about 15 hours. The nurses were horrid, barking orders at me. I wanted to slap them halfway through," she laughed, her amber eyes sparkling in amusement at the memory, "It was well worth it though. Holding him for the first time is an experience you can never forget, no matter how old you get. I remember his eyes were wide open, the same green as mine, shocked. The expression on his face was comical." I giggled as Elizabeth ruffled Edward's hair, his answering smile sheepish. Carlisle and he were listening to Elizabeth now, focused on her story.

"I remember the nurses kept saying his eye were going to turn brown, that all newborn babies had light eyes which darkened over time. I disagreed with them though and they were offended by it. But I was right; they stayed green. Up until the very end." Elizabeth said, watching Edward's face. She reached and stroked the skin beneath his eye, which he ducked away in embarrassment. She laughed in response.

"It's a shame they were lost during the change. It was a true green, an emerald rather than the typical dark forest green that is present nowadays." She sighed.

"Wouldn't there be some chance the baby could get green eyes then?" I wondered, looking at Elizabeth then Carlisle, who shrugged.

"We don't know the exact DNA makeup of the baby. We know half of her is your DNA but we don't know how much of the vampire part was translated over. We know some of it is there because she is so strong and powerful but she can't be all vampire because your pregnancy is progressing so normally. If I had to guess though, it would be a tossup between the gold or your brown eyes." Carlisle speculated. Edward sat beside me on the bed, his fingertips brushing along my cheek bone, under my eyes.

"I hope it's the brown. So they don't get lost when you are changed," he murmured quietly, a small, sad smile on his face. I reached up and stroked his cheek in comfort and he kissed the palm of my hand in thanks. My eyelids began to droop and I allowed Edward to pull me into his arms. I let the blackness overcome me, unaware of the events to come…

**Hope you guys enjoyed **

**Sneak Peek to a future chapter. I deliberately chose a section of the chapter that does not mention the baby's name ;):**

_**(Bella PoV)**_

_** Elizabeth planted herself in front of me, reaching back to hold my free hand. Renee froze at her movement and paused in her struggles to assess the woman standing in front of me.**_

_** "Who the hell are you?" she demanded and I heard Edward's teeth clench, angry with the mistreatment of his mother. Elizabeth calmed him mentally before answering her.**_

_** "I am Elizabeth Masen, Edward's biological mother," Elizabeth replied calmly, watching Renee's movements carefully. Renee barked a laugh as she relaxed slightly against the hands holding her back.**_

_** "The one who abandoned him?" she sneered. Edward's eyes went black and my anger flared up again. I took a deep breath, focusing on the tiny infant I was cradling before answering.**_

_** "Out. Now."**_

**AN: For those of you that read more than one of my stories, what should I do: **

**Wait and update all three stories at once (Slower)**

**-OR-**

**Update as I write each chapter for each story (Faster)? **

**Give me your thoughts on which you would prefer! **

**Shoutouts****: ****CorrineMcGinley93****, pinklady34 **

**Love you all! Reviews spark my writing! **

**~Melinda**


	21. Confrontation

Chapter 21: Confrontation

(Bella PoV)

The arms around me were tense when I awoke from my dream-filled sleep. My heart began to beat faster as I became nervous when the person's grip did not relax when I moved. I turned my head, looking up into Edward's grim face. Immediately, my heart began to race.

"Edward, what—" I began but he silenced me gently, hushing me to get me to calm down. Eyes wide, my breathing slowed. Edward sighed.

"Renee is on her way to Forks now," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The blood drained from my face; there was a roaring in my ears and I couldn't breathe. I did not want my mother here; I did not want to deal with her right now. Edward, alarmed, pulled me up into a sitting position, gripping my arms from underneath as I began to gasp for oxygen. He was talking to me, trying to get me to calm down but I couldn't comprehend his words. Suddenly, I was face to face with Elizabeth, her face calm but determined. She took one of my hands and pressed it to my swollen belly, speaking urgently.

"Bella, calm down, honey. It's not good for the baby. We won't anyone hurt you, alright? It'll be ok, sweetheart, but you have to calm down," she murmured and, as if on instinct, my breathing evened out and my mind cleared. I exhaled and Elizabeth sighed in relief, taking me in her arms, stroking my hair comfortingly. Edward was sitting beside us, his expression helpless. I reached out and grasped his hand and he rubbed his thumb over my skin soothingly. When Elizabeth released me, I sat back on my legs and she wiped the tears form my eyes.

"Now," she began, "we'll deal with this, ok? Renee and Phil have gone far enough and I'm not about to let them near you or my grandbaby. Alright?"

I nodded and she smiled back, cupping my cheek and kissing my forehead affectionately before flitting downstairs to make me breakfast. Edward helped me to my feet, allowing me to walk to our closet in search of fresh clothes. I pulled a mint green, fitted long sleeve sweater from a drawer and pair of thick black leggings. Edward helped me get dressed, help me hook my bra on it and allowing me to use him as a balance to get socks on my feet. When I was done, I gently pulled a brush through my hair as I waited for Edward to get ready. He was done within a minute and his arms wrapped around me loosely, give me room to brush my hair while also holding onto me. When I was done, he lifted me into his arms and darted down into the kitchen, placing me gently on a stool at the breakfast bar. Elizabeth placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I would have pushed it away but I didn't want to worry them and I'm pretty sure I was going to need my strength. As I ate, the doorbell rang and I froze. Edward stroked my cheek reassuringly.

"It's the rest of the family, love. It's alright." He assured me before leaving to answer the door. He was back within a moment, the rest of the Cullens in tow. Alice flitted to my side, tucking her head under my arm and burying her face into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't see—" I cut her off, assuring her that it was fine. Esme touched my and Edward's cheeks gently in greeting before settling on the couch. Carlisle stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder which she held firmly. Rosalie joined me at the breakfast bar, eyes grim but determined. Hoping to relieve the tension, I offered some of my food. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and I laughed gently. The Cullens seemed to feed off of my emotions, relaxing slightly. Carlisle brought up Elizabeth's presence, saying it would be better if she wasn't in the room as it would just to explanation that Renee would demand. Elizabeth agreed, announcing that she was going to hunt; she kissed my forehead and Edward's cheek before departing. I got up from my place and cleaned my empty dish in the sink. Edward stood across from me, giving me room while still being protective. When I was done, he took my hand, escorting me into the living room. I sat on the sofa next to him and he draped a blanket over my lap. I sighed, snuggling into his side as he flipped the TV on.

It was silent for a long time, the TV the only audible sound. But, when all the Cullens stiffened slightly where they stood, my heart began to beat faster. Edward stood from his place, grazing his fingers across my cheek before going with Carlisle and Esme to greet the visitors. Alice took his place, taking my hand and smiling reassuringly at me. I returned the gestures but I couldn't help but freeze when I heard my mother's voice.

"Where is she?" Her voice was high, the same tone she would use on the couple of times she tried to be the parent and chide me. Jasper sat on the back of the couch, placing a hand on my shoulder to all calm to wash over me. I smiled, patting his hand in thanks before moving to get up. Alice came to my aid, holding my arms as I stood. I slowly walked into the foyer and five pairs of eyes caught me. Ignoring Renee and Phil, I took Edward's hand, who wrapped an arm around me, holding me to him while still angling me slightly away from my mother. She was staring at me; well, staring at my stomach. She was shocked, that was obvious from her expression. Did she think I was lying or something? I shifted uncomfortably under her and Phil's gazes and Carlisle, sensing my unease, broke the silence.

"What brings you here, anyhow?" My father's voice was polite, but cool. Renee turned her gaze on him, appraising him. Anger flared in me at her critical eyes and I bit my tongue against the words I so desired to unleash.

"I'm here for my daughter, to finish the job Charlie couldn't." With that, she turned back to me and made a grab for my arm. Edward knocked her hand out of the way and, looking up into his face, I could tell her intentions were not far off from Charlie's.

"And what is that?" Esme asked, her usual soft demeanor gone as she grasped the reason behind Edward's behavior. I was silent, watching the scene play out before. I had no desire to speak with my mother and I wanted her to leave me and my family alone.

"Honestly, at first I thought this whole pregnancy thing was a joke, a plea for attention. I never thought you would actually do it. But when I got that wedding invitation, I knew something was wrong with you. I called Charlie and he didn't answer. Finally, I called the police station and they told me what happened. Honestly, Bella, how could you do that to your father? After all he's do—" My eyes were stinging with tears now, Renee's accusations slicing me with every word. Edward pulled me further behind him and Renee's eyes flashed at him in warning. He just glared back, his eyes black and dangerous.

"Charlie attacked Bella with a knife. She did not do anything. It is his own fault he is in prison," Edward snapped at her. Renee's eyes flared in fury and I could tell she was about to rebuke him but Carlisle stepped in.

"The situation with Charlie has been dealt with. But I am confused why you would believe Bella would lie about being pregnant?" Carlisle asked smoothly.

"Well, obviously, she needed something to make the attention go back to her. After you people left, she probably loved the attention she got and didn't want it to go away and used the pregnancy as a ploy," Renee scoffed. Esme gasped in horror and Edward growled under his breath. I was sobbing now and Edward pulled me completely behind him, protecting me against Renee's words and her thoughts.

"Mom, Dad," I choked. Renee's eyes softened slightly and Edward hissed under his breath at her thoughts. My eyes were not for Renee though. Esme took me in her arms, kissing my forehead, and Carlisle brushed tears from my eyes, hushing me gently. Edward stood in front of me and I peered around him to glance at Renee. Her eyes were wide, shocked and angry that I referred to Esme and Carlisle as my parents rather than her and Phil. I could tell she was about to yell at me but Edward cut her off.

"I think you have offended my wife and my family enough. If you'll see your way out," he trailed off, hinting at his desire. Renee planted her feet and crossed her arms, having no intention of leaving. Edward shrugged and made to turn toward the kitchen, probably to call one of the girls to haul Renee out of the house. The decision was never made. It just happened. In the split second when Edward's attention wasn't focused on her or me, Renee took her hand and slapped me across my right cheek. I cried out, more tears coming down my face. Edward's face was murderous as he turned around, planting himself fin front of me and calling for Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle pulled me out of sight of Renee and Phil, rushing me into the kitchen quickly. Carlisle placed a plastic bag of ice cubes against my cheek gently and I whimpered at the tender contact. I heard shouts and struggles from the foyer but I ignored it as Esme tried to calm my breathing.

My face was throbbing and I struggled to stop crying. I felt arms around me then and I turned my face into Jasper's chest, who stroked my back gently, allowing his talent to seep into me. I was calm within a moment and he pulled back slightly, sitting me on the couch in the den and pressing the ice to my face. I saw Carlisle and Esme leave the room to deal with my biological mother and her husband. The rest of the Cullens were around me, kneeling or sitting next to me. Edward was kneeling in front of me, his eyes worried. Wordlessly, I allowed him to remove the ice to examine the damage.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, his voice full of regret. I shook my head slightly as Alice held the ice pack to my cheek. I took Edward's hand.

"You protected us. No one knew she was going to do that, not even her probably. I asked you to protect us from harm and you did. There's nothing to be sorry for," I assured him. He nodded, a small smile on his face and I leaned my forehead against his. He tilted his head to kiss my forehead before taking me in his arms. He took Alice's position, holding the ice to my cheek. When the ice started to melt, I pulled it away, laying the bag on the counter before placing his hand against my cheek tenderly, sighing at the icy feel. I leaned back against as Carlisle and Esme rejoined us, allowing Jasper's gentle prods of fatigue to overcome me and I drifted…

**Thanks so much for reading! Love hearing you guys' feedback! Feel free to ask questions **

**Shoutouts****: MidnightDreamer00, sujari6 **

**I have decided I'm going to update as I get the inspiration to start/continue/finish a chapter. I am a little stuck on Change of Fate but I have a huge amount for this story so this story will probably be updated a lot more frequently than the others because I have an entire plan for this story **

**I love reviews! They make me write faster! **

**~Melinda **


	22. Burning

Chapter 22: Burning

(Bella PoV)

A sharp pain pulled me out of my blissful sleep. I gasped, grasping my swollen belly in shock, rubbing the spot where the pain was. Edward was leaning over me, an arm slung over my abdomen protectively, demanding what was wrong. I turned onto my back slowly, breathing hard. The pain gradually went away and I sighed in relief.

"It's gone, it's ok, I'm fine," I murmured; Edward brushed my hair from my forehead, his eyes troubled.

"What is it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know. It wasn't a kick. It felt like a puncture…" I trailed off, too tired to allow my brain to work properly. I looked up to the clock on the bedside table, the numbers _2:47_ glaring back at me. I groaned and I turned into Edward's chest, snuggling into his side and falling back asleep.

I awoke with a jolt. I cried out at the pain throughout my abdomen. Shocked tears fell from my eyes as I whimpered out Edward's name. He was in front of me in an instant, demanding what was wrong. I couldn't answer, partly from trying to manage the pain but also because I didn't know. He gently turned me onto my back and looked me over, before placing his hand on my belly. I gasped, pushing his hand away when the unknown pain intensified at his touch. He was shocked and I heard him call for Elizabeth. I was sobbing now, writhing, trying to get the pain to stop. Elizabeth appeared above me and her eyes were surprised yet calm as Edward held me down, keeping my body from colliding either him or his mother.

"Easy, Bella, honey, calm down. What's wrong?" She asked, her voice smooth and collected.

"It hurts. I don't know what's going on. It just hurts!" I cried. Elizabeth gently pushed me back onto the pillows, pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number. I sobbed in Edward's shoulder as the pain continued on. Elizabeth rubbed my back gently.

"Carlisle and the others are on their way. He's bringing the ultrasound machine," she assured us and I relaxed slightly at the news. Edward didn't though, his arm wrapped around me stiffly, holding me to him gently. We didn't have to wait long; before I knew what was happening, Edward and Elizabeth had me lying back against the pillows and Carlisle sat at the foot of the bed, setting up the portal ultrasound machine. Edward gently lifted my cotton pajama shirt up over my stomach, stroking the skin before kissing it gently, murmuring so softly I couldn't hear. I struggled to keep from thrashing as Carlisle squirted the gel onto my belly, smoothing it over with the wand. There was silence for a few moments and I took that time to find the rest of the Cullens in the room, their posture stiff, anxious. Edward tensed and I looked up at him in fear. His eyes were locked on the screen though and I followed his gaze, my own eyes widening and my body freezing as I took in the black blob moving around the outline of the baby.

"Wha-What is that?" I stuttered, my lip trembling. Carlisle took a deep breath.

"It's venom," he replied shortly. My heart began to race and my body shook. Edward held me down gently but his own eyes were haunted. Tears started streaming down my face.

"The baby—" I began, panicked. Carlisle cut me off though.

"She's fine. The venom isn't affecting her. See?" he pointed to the tiny outline of my baby. Elizabeth pointed to the right of the screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, her voice flat. Carlisle zoomed in on the area before inhaling sharply. I forced my eyes to focus on the area, which look like faint gray curve on a sea of black. But the line had a dip in it and, thinking back to when I had woken up previously, I realized what it was.

"She bit me," I whispered, staring at the image of my daughter's bite mark.

"The venom is going into your uterine wall," Carlisle, turning knobs and pressing buttons on the machine. Edward inhaled sharply, gripping me to him tightly. I started to shake, terrified about the possibilities.

"Will I change?" I asked, my face fearful. I couldn't change now; my daughter would die. I began to sob and it had nothing to do with the circulating pain in my abdomen. Elizabeth, though, was the rock in all of this, as the rest of the Cullens seemed confused and terrified.

"No, you're not. At least not now. Or your heart would be racing and you wouldn't be able to speak because of the pain. I think the venom is sinking into your epithelial tissues at the wound. I don't know what it means but I think it is best to wait it out. If something goes wrong, or if you do start to change, we deliver the baby now. I have no doubt she'll survive the venom in the amniotic sac, if it even stays there, but she still needs to grow and you beginning to change will seal her inside." Her logic made sense and seemed to bring the rest of the vampires back to reality. Carlisle and Edward nodded, agreeing with her plan.

"Let's just keep you comfortable. I don't know how long this will last but, if it's anything like a vampire change, it will take a long time," Carlisle said grimly, gently wiping the gel from my belly. Edward wordlessly laid me on my back, taking my right hand in both of his. He covered me with the throw blanket, trying to get me comfortable. Elizabeth joined him on my other side, kissing the back of my left hand gently. I stayed silent, tears streaming down my face as the pain continued on.

The venom coursed through my body, getting worse and worse and soon I could not hold in my whimpers. Edward spoke to me gently, encouraging me and distracting me. The rest of the Cullens stayed silent, haunted by their own memories of the pain I was currently going through. I don't know how long time went on but the fire never left my abdomen and routine ultrasound every hour or so confirmed that the baby was still ok and the venom was disappearing from the amniotic sac, going into my body. The pain had intensified gradually, getting to the point where I was gripping Edward's and Elizabeth's hands so tightly I knew I would be sore there later. My back arched and I cried out, hot tears streaming down my face. They continued to talk to me, telling me everything was going to be fine.

After it had reached the point where I could not handle it anymore, the fire began to die, descending as gradually as it did before. Eventually, it died enough that my exhaustion overcame the pain and I slipped into the blackness gratefully, allowing the soothing voices to lull me to sleep…

**Hey guys! Another chapter up. YAY! **

**I seem to end all of my chapters with Bella passing out or falling asleep….sorry :/ but it's the best transition as of now ;P**

**Reviews make me happy **

**~Melinda **


	23. Change

Chapter 23: Change

(Bella PoV)

I awoke slowly, my body sore from the ordeal from the previous…..how long had I been out? I felt a hand against my cheek and I leaned into it, sighing in content. The pain was gone, and I felt my baby moving inside me. I sighed again, my worry appeased. I began to get up, my stomach growling, but I froze when I opened my eyes, my limbs locking in shock.

I could see everything, my eyes focusing easily on the smallest details of the scene before me: the dried brush stroke from the wood dresser 10 feet in front of me, the specific beading of the rug on the floor beside the bed. My eyes were so sharp and I gasped, overwhelmed by the site. I felt a hand go to my cheek and I slowly turned toward the person beside me, my eye widening as I took in Edward's concerned face, his perfect face even more so as my eyes focused on the minute details. His eyes widened at my expression and he wrapped an arm around me and I allowed him to lift me up, still speechless and very confused. Edward's right hand cupped my left cheek gently, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, worried. I couldn't answer, my eyes scouring the room in awed silence. Edward spoke more quietly now.

"Mom, Carlisle, please come up here. Bella is worrying me," he murmured and I turned to look at him in curiosity. He stared back, shocked, as if I couldn't hear what he said.

"I'm sure she's fine, son," I froze at the barely audible murmur of my father's voice. My hand went to my mouth in shock, equally shocked tears coming to my eyes. Edward was alarmed now, smoothing the tears from my cheeks frantically, his amber eyes troubled. Carlisle arrived in the room, sitting fluidly beside me and taking my wrist in his hand, checking my pulse. I stared at him, awed, and he met my gaze questioningly.

"Wher-Where were you just now?" I asked shakily. He frowned, confused.

"I was in the living room, Bella, reading a book," Carlisle replied. My eyes left him, scouring the room once more before I gasped again, this tim in realization. Carlisle frowned at my reaction, moving closer and brushing a finger across my cheekbone.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked, puzzled. I shook my head, still shocked, before I answered him.

"I could hear you. I heard you reply to Edward. You said 'I'm sure she's fine, son'," I whispered. Carlisle's and Edward's eyes widened at this.

"She heard me call to you too. I said it too low for a human to hear," Edward said, puzzled. I moved to the edge of the bed and Edward allowed me to get up. I moved to the window, looking out into the backyard. A brown jackrabbit was sitting at the edge of the lawn, watching something. Out of nowhere, Emmett ran from the first floor patio, chasing after it.

"I'll get you, you little—" Emmett didn't bother to finish his threat as he chased the creature around the yard.

"Emmett, leave the poor bunny alone," I murmured. Emmett froze where he stood and looked up at the window at me, eyes wide in shock. I felt arms around me and I turned around in Edward's arm, looking up at him.

"How did you know it was a bunny?" he asked, eyes wide. I frowned, confused at his question.

"I saw it. It was sitting at the edge of the yard, under a brush," I explained. Edward's eyes were wide and he and Carlisle shared a look. I noticed everyone else was in the room, watching me in curiousity and puzzlement. I met their gazes, confused at their behavior. Elizabeth approached me, asking for my hand, her eyes curious. I gave her my right hand, allowing her access to my thoughts. Her eyes lost focus for a moment before she locked gazes with me, eyes wide in surprise. She dropped my hand, stepping away.

"Her eyes, her hearing…they've improved," she said, "Her vision and hearing have sharpened. Not to that of a vampire's but…when I would go into her mind, it was fuzzy because of her human eyes but now it's substantially more clear…"

She trailed off and they all looked at me in shock. I shifted uncomfortably. Carlisle, his eyes cautious, approached me at vampire speed, which, shockingly, I could follow with getting whiplash. He pulled a pen from his back pocket and held into forn of me. He moved it around quickly and I followed it. When he stopped, I looked upa t him, confused.

"You reflexes can follow that of a vampire. You had no problem focusing on my movements," he concluded. I felt Edward's arms tighten and I leaned into him.

"She's still warm, soft. Her scent is still a human's. What happened?" Edward asked, confused and frustrated. I felt the same and I allowed my mind to wander, thinking of what could have caused this. I gasped, my hand flying to my belly in realization.

"The baby. She bit me…the venom…" I tried to say, looking uo at Edward, whose face was full of concentration. I suddenly felt a wave of fatigue and I leaned back against him; he held me up easily, his eyes still calculating.

"How long was I out?" I asked, looking around at the family, who was trying to come up with a solution to this new occurrence as well. They froze, exchanging glances.

"You were asleep for three days, Bella," Carlisle answered me. I nodded, looking up at Edward in question. He nodded, his eyes full of some unknown emotion…pleasure? He brought me to the bed, sitting behind me and wrapping his arms around my belly protectively, stroking the skin there.

"I think we've discovered what the baby's venom does," I said quietly. Edward choked a laugh, gripping me tightly in a hug. The Cullens joined after a while, their laughter relieved and excitement at the same time. Edward kissed my forehead, smiling against my skin at the discovery of our baby's unique nature.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's a short chapter but I wanted to get something up **

**If you haven't guessed by now, the story won't end for a while; I still have a great deal to write. Not sure how many more chapters though but I wouldn't be too worried **

**Shoutouts****: pinklady34, ms simmons, queen cllen0527, and YaleAcebella12**

**Reviewing will make the chapters come faster **

**~Melinda **


	24. Happiness

Chapter 24: Happiness

(Bella PoV)

I was no longer human; that much had been ascertained. No one could really give me a completely accurate category though. I was some mix of vampire and human but I was more human than I was vampire. My hearing and eyesight had sharpened but my sense of smell was the same; I still ate human food and blood didn't taste or smell any different. According to Jasper, my grip was slightly stronger but it didn't really make a difference because of the pregnancy.

The was significant difference was discovered when Carlisle decided to do a blood test. He and Elizabeth—she had apparently studied the difference between human and vampires for years while on her travels throughout the country and Carlisle enjoyed having a second pair of eyes—had taken a vial earlier today. Elizabeth was positive in the fact that the cells present in my body everywhere except my womb were slowing down in replication; meaning, I was not aging as quickly. She and Carlisle had deduced a hypothesis that, by the time the baby is born, the process would have stopped completely, freezing my body in its present state. I had been thrilled, primarily because there was nothing wrong that could jeopardize the baby but also because I probably wasn't going to age anymore.

Edward mirrored my feelings because he swung me around the room at the news, kissing me fervently. Confused but happy, I had asked what was so exciting about it for him. He laughed, carefree for the first time in a while, saying that if what Carlisle and Elizabeth said came true, it would mean I did not need to be changed. I considered that then smiled silently, kissing him in return. If it made him happy, I was happy.

However, we feared that the venom now incorporated in my body would escalate, causing me to change to a full vampire. This result would be potentially dangerous for the baby. Edward and Carlisle spoke of delivering the baby early and pondered how well she would develop outside of my womb. I was scared, scared for the life of my baby. There was a chance she wouldn't survive inside me if the venom spread but there was also a chance she wouldn't survive if she was delivered early. Jasper felt my emotions while my father and husband discussed this and he squeezed my shoulder gently, trying to assure me. Esme was the one to intercede on the planning. She sensed my discomfort and took me in her arms, tucking my head under her chin. She kissed the top of my head before turning to look at her husband and son.

"If that decision is to be made, Bella should be the one to make it. She is the mother," she insisted, her voice quiet but firm. The two men had stopped at her declaration and, seeing the situation before them, quieted, coming over to where I lay in Esme's arms. Carlisle sat on the couch across from me while Edward kneeled beside me, taking my hand.

"Of course, Bella, sweetheart, we don't want to take that from you," Carlisle murmured, brushing a finger across my cheek gently.

"I think I should continue through this as naturally as possible. The venom has not done anything to harm her or me as of now. I don't want to risk her. This pregnancy is unlike any other and I don't want to tamper with it and have something go wrong. This whole process was meant to be natural; I want to keep it that way at all costs. Only if it endangers the baby's life will I want action to be taken," I murmured, looking away from their eyes. Edward squeezed my hand, getting me to look up at him. He kissed my forehead and Carlisle rubbed my back.

"Of course, Bella. As you wish," he had said before kissing Esme's forehead and leaving the room.

That was about two weeks ago and I was now 32 weeks along. My belly was growing still but it was overshadowing me like I thought it would. It was proportional to my body rather than a huge bulge. Edward adored rubbing against my belly, smiling every time he got a kick in response. I enjoyed it too but I was a lot more tired than usual. Esme and Elizabeth assured me that it was just taking a toll on me and it was natural. Esme had teased me, saying it was hard carrying an extra 6 or 7 pounds in a very uncomfortable area of my body. The three of us had gotten a lot closer over the weeks; the shared experience of being mothers and pregnant at one point in their lives brought Esme and Elizabeth together and they worked together as a unit to nurture me and Edward as I progressed.

Edward was very happy, I could tell. He was still very overprotective of me but I didn't mind, welcoming his nature as another sign that he loved me as much as he says he does. He loved his siblings, his parents. I could tell he was happy to have his mother back but I knew he tried hard to not exclude Esme and, though she assured him and I that it was ok, I could tell she was happy and relieved that we were including her just as much as Elizabeth.

As the days went by, I became gradually more nervous. My due date was approaching and it seemed like it wouldn't be long until it arrived. I had taken to checking the nursery every day, often several times a day, just to make sure everything was ready. I felt silly doing it but I didn't stop and once, when I was in the middle of checking the drawers of the changing table, I noticed Edward in the room, leaning against the door jam. I had approached him, laying my forehead against his chest, sighing tiredly. His arms had snaked their way around me, unable to press me completely to his chest because of my belly. He kissed the top of my head, closing his eyes for a moment before hugging me to him.

"I know," he had murmured and I felt comforted, content that I wasn't alone in these emotions and irrational behaviors. Edward admitted to me he was not far off from me, constantly checking the car seat in the backseat of the Volvo every time he drove it and testing the strength of the crib, the changing table. We were both nervous and, when we both had gotten up the courage to admit it to our parents, they had comforted us the way we needed to be. They assured us we were doing fine and we weren't going to have to go through this alone. And comforted we were.

Now, I lay against Edward's chest, reading through a pregnancy book in the living room. Edward read over my shoulder, whispering fun facts in my ear and making me smile. The rest of the family was meandering throughout the house; they had been spending a lot more time here as my due date got closer and closer.

Edward suddenly tensed above me, a snarl erupting from his chest. I looked up at him, concerned. In one quick movement, he had me on my feet and him standing in front of me, facing the backyard. I gripped the back of his shirt, alarmed, as the rest of his family appeared in the room, their faces mirroring Edward's. I followed their gazes to the forest at the edge of the yard and my eyes widening as five colossal wolves stepped out of the trees.

**Cliffhanger ;P Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Shoutouts****: twimom1960, fiat124girl (Guest), sujari6, and Hope Edwards**

**Love you all! **

**~Melinda **


	25. Dogs

Chapter 25: Dogs

(Bella PoV)

My eyes were as wide as saucers as I saw the five large dogs come out of the trees, their huge paws making the ground shake slightly underneath them. No one spoke; Edward kept me behind his back as he and his family appraised the wolves. His family inched out of the house, staying as far away from the wolves as possible. I was too petrified to move, watching the wolves' every move. Edward nudged out of sight of the wolves, pulling me into the hallway before turning to me. My eyes were shocked and tears began to fall at the expression in Edward's eyes. He brushed the salt water from my cheeks feverishly, murmuring to me gently.

"Bella, I'm going to have to be the translator now. I'm going to leave you with Elizabeth and Esme, understand?" he murmured to me, his topaz eyes intense. I nodded minutely.

"What are they?" I gasped. His expression was slightly amused as he pulled a tissue from the coffee table and dabbed at my eyes.

"Werewolves, love. You don't remember the legends from the La Push?" he asked, holding me against him as he spoke. I tried to go back in my memory, to release the memory that I could not access somehow. I froze, remembering Jacob Black's words.

'_Werewolves have enemies?'_

'_Only one.'_

My hand gripped Edward's shirt tightly and my breathing became ragged. I was terrified, for Edward, for my entire family. Edward was quick to reassure me though, kneeling down slightly to my eye level to look me in the eyes.

"Bella, it'll be ok. They just want to talk. They came onto our territory. If anyone were to attack, it would be us and Carlisle wouldn't allow that," He assured me before hugging me to his chest. I tried to control my breathing and I looked up into Edward's face, my eyes pleading.

"Just…please…Remember that we need you. The baby needs her father and I need the love of my life," tears were streaming down my face now as I took Edward's hand and pressed it to my belly. The baby kicked at his hand, awake and full alert, as if she understood the severity of it all. I couldn't hold my sobs in as Edward crushed me to his chest, breathing in my scent.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he murmured, kissing my forehead and then my lips before glancing back behind him. He took my hand, pulling me behind him again. He opened the French doors to the backyard and inched along the house until he could pass me off to Esme and Elizabeth, who stood closest to the doors. Edward squeezed my hand once more before stepping away and I almost fought to reach out for him. Esme grabbed my hand, kissing it gently and rubbing my back in what little comfort she could give. Edward and Carlisle stood directly in front of me, blocking me from the colossal dogs, who eyed me harshly. Jasper and Emmett flanked their brother and father, eyes intent on the four legged creatures. The werewolf in front, all black, connected eyes with Edward.

"We are not going to tell you how far she is," Edward hissed, answering the wolf's thoughts. It made a small growling noise and I swallowed a sob, my muscles tense. Carlisle tried to make the confrontation less hostile.

"Bella is pregnant. That is all we will say. You have come onto our land, meaning we have every right to attack you. But we won't. Go back before you do something you will regret." Carlisle's voice was low, polite, but lethal. I gray wolf that stood to the black wolf's left shook his head and made a noise that sounded like a scoff. Edward growled back and the wolf's ears flattened.

A big brown wolf to the black wolf's right was watching me and I cringed under its gaze. It took a step toward me and I cringed backwards. Edward snarled in warning at the wolf, who just growled back. Edward angled himself away from the black wolf, toward the brown one, whose ears flattened and his body hunched, ready to pounce. Everything else happened too fast. The dog lunged and Edward met it halfway, throwing back into a tree. The gray snapped at Edward, who neatly dodged it, snarling. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett leapt forward too as the rest of the wolves attacked. Carlisle's eyes were black as he fought the wolves fiercely. Jasper and Emmett were struggling against two wolves that had them backed into a corner and Rose and Alice darted forward to help. Edward was fighting the brown one, snarling and snapping at each other violently. The black wolf was stalking me, his teeth bared. Esme and Elizabeth angled themselves between me and the dog, their bodies turned at a 25 degree angle, tensed and ready to pounce.

I heard a snarl behind me and I turned long enough to see a flash of silver before I felt pain, lot of it. But before the pain, I felt a surge of adrenaline. Nevertheless, I screamed, dropping my knees as the gray wolf's claws ripped my shirt, digging into my abdomen. I heard a bang and saw the gray wolf lying two hundred feet away, whining in pain. I saw it bolt into the woods before I dropped onto my back. I heard more whining and howling of pain before it was quiet. Edward was suddenly above me, his face horrified and tortured as the Cullens converged around me. Someone placed my head in their lap and I looked up, my vision blurring as I took in Esme's terrified face. She was dry sobbing and I made a move to comfort her. But everything felt so heavy and I gave up trying to move. My breathing was ragged and I looked at the scene before. The Cullens were sitting around me, their eyes scared and haunted. I followed their gazes to my stomach and I was shocked at what I saw. Four deep claw marks ran a 45 degree angle across my swollen abdomen and torn muscle and tissue was visible through my tattered shirt. I was so shocked and scared, my baby…

I couldn't focus on anything and I felt my eyelids drooping. A cold hand gripped mine and Edward's tortured sob was the last thing I heard.

"Bella, no! You promised me!"

**I'm so mean…;P**

**Shoutouts****: sujari6, pinklady34, and power214063 **

**Reviews will give you your answers **

**~Melinda **


	26. Gift

Chapter 26: Gift

(Bella PoV)

I was first aware of my warm surroundings; I was lying in a bed, the blanket pulled up to my hips. The second thing I was aware of was the slight fluttering in my belly, and I couldn't help the content sound as I felt my baby moving around inside me. At the sound, I felt something cold and hard grip my hand, a palm curving to fit my left cheek.

"Bella?" The angel's voice was hesitant, hopeful. I tried to answer him but I couldn't find my voice completely. Another sound escaped my lips, similar to a tired sigh.

"Bella, sweetheart; please, if you can hear me, open your eyes," the angel begged, his voice pleading to where I had to obey him. My eyelids fluttered then opened slowly. I was in the master bedroom, lying on the bed. I turned my head slightly and Edward's eyes connected with mine. He sighed, bowing his head in relief when I smiled tiredly at him. He stood slightly, touching his lips to my forehead, a strangled sob escaping his chest. I was confused and I touched his face gently, my eyes concerned. Without a word, Edward lurched into my arms, burying his face in my neck and dry sobbing. Bewildered, I put my arms around him, one hand stroking the hair at the base of his neck while the other rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I thought I lost you…both of you…" his pained whisper brought back my memories: the wolves, the battle, the bang, all of it. I understood now and I crushed him to my chest. He clung to me tightly, no longer crying but desperate to know I was there. He laid his ear against my chest, listening to my heart while his hand stroked my belly, soothing his daughter who was kicking my ribs feverishly. I gasped when she kicked relatively hard and I looked down at my belly, pulling the fabric of my tank top away to examine my skin. There, where I knew I had seen four large claw marks from the wolf's attack, were four light pink lines, mere shadows of what had been there the last time I was conscious. Edward obviously sensed my confusion, or he felt it through Jasper; either way, he pulled away, sitting on the bed next to me, thumb rubbing the back of my hand gently, his other hand pressed to my belly, a slight smile on his face.

"The bang…" I trailed off and he looked up, the smile still in place.

"The moment the wolf's claw hit the outer walls of your womb, the action rebounded, throwing him away. We aren't sure if that was your gift or hers; Carlisle and Elizabeth are betting on you, saying that it would explain why I can't access your thoughts but my mother can when you want her to." Edward's words confused me and he saw that in my eyes.

"They think you're a shield, Bella. A strong one, Carlisle believes. Able to block and repel talents or actions. Most of the shields he's ever encountered were only mental shields, nothing like yours. Yours is so much stronger, strong enough to block both mental _and_ physical abilities. It's amazing." Edward's eyes were unfocused as he thought about it.

"But the claw marks…my gift doesn't explain that…"

"She saved you," Edward's smile was back in place, knowing and proud.

"Elizabeth said she was powerful and she is. The minute you passed out, the wound began to heal itself from the inside out. The skin closed and these lines are all that remain," Edward explained, a finger grazing along one of the marks as he spoke. I leaned back into the pillows, trying to process this information. A smile identical to Edward's tugged at the corners of my mouth and Edward pressed his forehead against mine, his hands running along my belly. My hands joined his, encircling the precious life within me.

**Hey guys! I would've updated sooner but it was nearly midnight when I uploaded the previous chapter and I had school today so…**** You survived though? It wasn't even 24 hours. I could be mean and exaggerate it even further but I won't **

**First of all, I was pleasantly surprised with the amount of reviews I got :D**

**There was so much response…can't wait to see the reviews if/when Bella actually gives birth **

**Shoutouts:**** MrsJacobBlack25, Mireads, sujari6, Dizzyxx, ms simmons, twimom1960, Leibeezer, pinklady34, MusicLovingEmo, and LilCullen454 **

**You get a shoutout if you post a thoughtful review **

**In response to a Guest's post for Chapter 1****: The chapter was originally all in third person but I changed it to first person right before I uploaded the story. I tried to get all the small issues with the pronouns but I'm not perfect **

**Dizzyxx****: The gray wolf is Paul, the one who attacked Bella in NM **

**Love you all! Reviews = updates **

**~Melinda **


	27. Pictures

Chapter 27: Pictures

(Bella PoV)

It was too early in the morning for this. Edward was the only thing keeping me from collapsing from fatigue. His arms were curled around my back, holding me to him sideways as I leaned against him, too tired to care that I was standing and that Alice would be mad if I fell asleep now. We were at the photographer studio, at 7 in the morning. Why so early, I don't know; even Alice couldn't give me a valid reason but here we were, in the waiting room inside the spacious studio, all of eight of us.

I smiled slightly as I thought that. Well, it was actually nine of us, I mentally corrected myself; the familiar fluttering in my swollen belly supported that idea. I was now 35 weeks along and bigger than ever. My belly wasn't huge, not overshadowing me as I had seen in many other pregnant women. Edward said it was because I was so petite and the fact that the baby was probably small too. That had worried me but Edward and Carlisle had calmed my fears, saying there was nothing wrong with her being the size she was. Regardless of her size, she was strong, as she often found entertainment in kicking my kidney and ribs and only Edward's or my voice would calm her.

As my due date drew near, Edward and I had made final plans and had carried them out systemically as our family watched in mild amusement. Carlisle had ordered birthing equipment and they had arrived at the house last week. I was very anxious by some of what arrived but Edward and Carlisle soothed my nerves. I had decided on a natural birth, not a water birth; I didn't want to be comfortable and soaked. Carlisle had ordered a birthing ball which Emmett enjoyed playing with until Esme scolded him. Carlisle had even gotten a specialized contraption that looked a little unnerving. It was rectangular with a two apparatuses sticking out of it, which Carlisle later called stirrups. It was for pushing because I was going to want leverage against my legs and, because Edward would be the only one present, I didn't have people available to hold my legs up for me. Carlisle had also ordered the most important things: the medical equipment for the baby and me once she was born. Edward looked about ready to throw up, if possible, with nervousness when Carlisle had unpacked them. Being the brilliant father he was, Carlisle grasped Edward's tension immediately and gently explained every instrument and how to use it. I had never seen Edward that anxious and I had leaned against him in encouragement. He seemed slightly comforted by my and Carlisle's confidence in him but he was still nervous.

Our family was helping us significantly with the minute details. Rose and Alice had already packed a bag for me in case something serious happened and we had to go to Carlisle or the hospital. Edward had programmed all of the numbers into the phone in the bedroom, the intended location for the birth. Alice and Rose had assisted me in choosing the baby's first outfit, both for right after the birth and her first day. We had decided on a simple white onesie, cap, and sock ensemble for right after the birth, with a baby pink long sleeve onesie for the first day.

Choosing my clothing for the birth and afterword was the hardest. I had decided I did not want to be fully naked during the entire process; I did not want to be self-conscious in my lack of clothing, even though Esme and Elizabeth assured me I probably wouldn't care. Nevertheless, I chose to start out in a white long sleeve cotton sweater with a nursing tank underneath and, if and when I wanted to wear something less, I would change into a white cotton tank top that unbuttoned all the way down its length. This, Esme assured me, was so the baby could lay on my chest after she was born and so she could breastfeed. I was planning on wearing blue booty shorts throughout labor. Everything was ready; we were just waiting for the baby to be ready.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a woman in her mid-forties appeared from a back room, her auburn hair pulled back into a messy bun, her hazel eyes kind. Carlisle and Esme stepped forward to greet her and Edward pulled me forward as they introduced us. She ushered us into one of the rooms, which turned out to be a studio. I sighed, rubbing my eyes in hopes of waking up. Alice had decided to go bare natural with my face and I was wearing a basic white tank and baby pink velvet shorts. Edward was in a white button down and blue jeans.

All in all, the 'photo shoot', as Alice deemed it, wasn't as bad as I expected. There were a lot of pictures of me with my tank top rolled up holding my belly. The photographer went for variety: she got close-ups of my belly both bare and with the tank top; she got several pictures of me with Edward standing behind me, his arms around my shoulders, my waist, over my hands as we held my abdomen. Esme even convinced him to pose for shots of him kissing or pressing an ear to my belly; I liked those the best, not only because they were sweet but because I didn't have to do a lot of work for them. The woman got a picture of me and Edward on the floor, his arms wrapped protectively around me as I leaned my head against his shoulder. He had kissed my cheek occasionally and I didn't know the photographer had captured it until I saw the proofs, where both of us were smiling and looking at each other.

The photographer got several of me alone; the one we kept was one of me lying on my back and looking back towards the camera, my belly visible behind me. Jasper and Emmett were the ones to come up with the cutest photo; I was laying on the my back and seven baby building blocks were laid on the top of my belly, the words "Baby Girl" spelled out on the side facing the camera. It was sweet and fun to do because Emmett kept purposely spelling the words wrong and making me laugh, which would cause the blocks to fall. It wasn't completely horrible and boring, but I would have preferred a later time in the day. Edward and I left right after we had chosen the final pictures, trusting our parents to keep Alice in check, and we drove home, me finally falling asleep.

When we arrived home, Edward lifted me from the car and carried me to the bedroom, lying me down underneath the covers. He kissed me gently and I kissed him back. When we broke apart, our eyes locked, mirroring each other's emotions, our eyes shining as we anticipated the arrival of our baby daughter.

**Hey! **** Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Next up is Bella's due date! :D**

**Shoutouts: zveka, thiree, kouga's older woman, Emmett'sCryingShoulder, ceci9123, fiat124girl, Dizzyxx, pinklady34, CorrineMcGinley93, ms simmons, sujari6, decadenceofmysoul, Mireads, Leibeezer, and LilCullen454 **

**Love you all! Reviews equal Updates! All of my readers who rad my other stories, expect an update tomorrow**

**~Melinda **


	28. Due

**I hope this was already understood but I'm going to say it just in case: I have never had a child nor have I ever been pregnant. My representations of the events in the upcoming and preceding chapters are based off of what I have found online on human pregnancies. These chapters may not been entirely accurate so forgive me…**

Chapter 28: Due

(Edward PoV) – YAY

Today was Bella's due date, though it was not expected to be the baby's actual birthday. Carlisle had checked her last night and said she was not effaced yet; meaning the baby probably would not be born for a couple more days. Bella had been a little disappointed; so had I, but as long as both of them were healthy, I could wait a little longer to meet my daughter.

I was lying beside Bella, who slept soundly under the blankets. I looked up at the digital clock. _7:27 _and_ Tues, 6/06_ blinked back at me. I sighed, turning back to the book I was reading, apparently a book for new fathers that Jasper and Emmett had given me. They seemed genuine about it and I took it in stride and the book, I found, was very informative. I stayed like that for a while longer, pulled from my own musing when Bella began to stir. I placed the bookmark in my page before turning to my barely awake wife, kissing her nose affectionately in greeting. She smiled at my touch, opening her chocolate brown eyes and gazing up into mine.

"Good morning, love," I murmured, kissing her forehead before pulling her gently up into a sitting position against my chest. She sighed, a small sound in the back of her throat, leaning into my body. He turned her face up toward mine, resting her chin on my collarbone.

"Do you think she will come soon?" She asked, her eyes mirroring my disappointment. Swallowing my emotions, I smiled softly back, kissing her hair and rubbing her arm soothingly.

"She will come when she's ready, Bella, love," I reminded and her eyes dimmed slightly.

"But," I continued, "If I was to make a guess, I would say she will be here before the weekend is out." Bella's eyes lit up slightly at the idea of our baby being in our arms in such a small amount of time and she snuggled into me, momentarily content.

* * *

My guess was wrong. It was now late Sunday, June 11th, and Bella was still very much pregnant. She had become slightly more effaced in the past almost week but not significantly. Bella, and I, if I wanted to admit it, were becoming worried but Carlisle assured us there was nothing wrong with the baby, as his near daily ultrasounds supported. He assured both of us that, if Bella had still gone into labor by the end of her 42nd week, namely June 20th, he would induce her.

Bella was getting anxious and fidgety and I could tell the pregnancy was started to bear down on her. She couldn't stay still for long and she was constantly checking the bedroom and the nursery, an action which I admit to be doing too but not as often. She was almost always on her feet through her back was aching, taking Carlisle's suggestion of walking to progress her into labor. One of the girls or I would accompany her on these walks, whether around the house or around the property.

I now leaned against the kitchen counter across from Bella as she prepared leftover pasta from last night that my mother Elizabeth had cooked. Elizabeth had apparently stayed with a high class chef in Italy and he taught her all the secret arts of Italian cooking. Bella apparently believed in these secret arts because she had loved the food Elizabeth had made, much to my mother's delight, who had been unable to make food for another human for a long time. Bella was currently licking the fork of the last of the marinara sauce from her dinner and I smiled, shaking my head as I moved to pull the utensil away from her. She jumped when I took the fork from her, placing it in the sink then wrapping my arms securely around her. She sighed heavily, leaning into me so I could support more of her weight. She made significantly more tired and I worried for the amount of time she was on her feet; she wouldn't listen though if I told her to take it easy.

Bella sighed again, this time in slight resignation, as she turned to clean her plate and fork. I kissed her cheek, murmuring for her to allow me to do it. She gave in easily, too tired to argue and leaned back against the counter beside me as I cleaned the plate and then the knife and fork at vampire speed, placing the clean items in their respective cabinet and drawer within 2 minutes. As I turned back to Bella, I froze slightly at the sight of her belly. She watched me curious as I approached with exaggerated slowness. A small smile formed on my face as my hand curved under her cute belly, perhaps for the last time. Our gazes locked as her eyes watched mine, confused and slightly alarmed.

"You've dropped, Bella," I told her, rubbing her belly that was definitely lower than it had been in the past 36 hours. Her eyes lit up at my words and her hands joined mine curving around our baby who was inadvertently holding out on us.

"It feels odd that this may be one of the last times I get to touch her belly like this," I murmured, emotion making my voice crack slightly. Her answering smile was warm, understanding as she leaned into my embrace, her head dropping to my shoulder.

I couldn't have been more right…

**Sorry took so long! Had a busy weekend and I didn't have a chance until now to update! **

**Sorry to my readers for A Family's Love and Change of Fate. I'm struggling on how I want to continue the story and I need to get it just right before I will update so bear with me ****  
**

**Shoutouts:**** SesshomarusPegasus, sujari6, kouga's older woman, MrsJacobBlack25, fiat124girl, twimom1960, pinklady34, and Mireads **

**Reviews equal updates **

**~Melinda **


	29. Dawn

**The following chapters may be slightly graphic. I might make an outtake that is less graphic if anyone is really bothered by this version…**

Chapter 29: Dawn

(Bella PoV)

I was lying on the bed in the master bedroom, trying to nap. I could only manage slipping in and out of consciousness, too high strung to get the sleep I desperately needed. It was June 12th, around 7 o'clock at night. Edward had just gone downstairs, making me dinner with Elizabeth's help. She was teaching him the tricks she had learned on her many travels in Europe, tricks that made my cooking horrible in comparison.

I sighed and tried to make myself relaxed enough to sleep. I was almost unconscious when a mild but distinct cramping in my abdomen interrupted my thought processes. I froze, shocked, not willing to let myself hope. I turned my head slightly to look at the clock on the bedside table. It read _7:20 pm_. The cramping faded and I continued to watch the clock. My eyes started to droop before the cramping suddenly returned. I inhaled in shock and looked at the clock, where _7:50 pm_ blinked back at me. Within a minute, the cramp had receded and I exhaled softly, not wanting to alert Edward until I was sure. I continued to watch the tiny clock on the table, not being able to expunge the hope beginning to brew inside me. I didn't fall asleep, completely alert. Another thirty minutes went by and, at exactly 8:20, the cramping returned. I inhaled, pressing a hand to my belly out of habit and breathed through the uncomfortable feeling until it died. I waited a few more minutes, allowing my breathing to even and my head to refocus.

"Edward," I called, my voice normal level. Within a moment, he was beside me, standing over me in concern, trying to find the behind my call. I looked up at him, something in my expression alarming him, and he sat next to me on the bed, hand curving to fit my cheek.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, his amber eyes worried.

"I..I think it's time," I responded, slightly out of breath from holding my breath during the last round of cramping. His eyes widened in shock, placing a hand over mine, against my belly.

"Now?" His voice was slightly panicked. Right after he said it, another wave of cramping overtook me and I inhaled in surprise, automatically gripping Edward's hand. He allowed me to grip his hand, his eyes wide as I breathed through the uncomfortable cramping. When it died, I exhaled, my head dropping to the gold comforter beneath me, my grip on Edward's hand relaxing. Edward, fully aware of what had just happened, turned his body toward the door, calling for Elizabeth. She appeared in a matter of seconds, wiping her hands on a wash cloth as she entered. She took in Edward's and my position and her eyes mirrored Edward's, widening slightly. She was beside me in a second, standing over me, hand against my cheek.

"Are you sure, Bella?" she asked, eyes serious. I nodded my head.

"I've had four, exactly 30 minutes apart. They feel like menstrual cramps," I told her. She nodded, kneeling down to be at Edward's eye level. She gave my free hand a squeeze, reassuring.

"Mom?" Edward's question did not need to be voiced and she nodded at him.

"I believe so, yes." She murmured. Edward and I locked gazes, terror and excitement mirrored in each other's eyes. Edward immediately jumped into action.

"What do you want to do, love?" He asked, rubbing my back. My eyes travelled the room, unfocused, as I thought about it.

"I want the family here, for now," I said. Edward nodded. Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number before putting it to her ear. She spoke to someone on the other end for a moment before hanging up. She held my right hand while Edward held my left and she kissed it gently before speaking.

"Carlisle and the others are on their way. Carlisle is going to examine you, to make sure this is the real deal, but I'm almost certain it is. Your water has not broken yet, so it would be a good idea to let the family stay until your water breaks," she murmured, brushing loose strands of hair from my face. I nodded, my limbs suddenly locking in surprise as another contraction came on. Elizabeth glanced at the clock briefly before glancing at her watch on her right wrist, rubbing her thumb against my hand, which had tightened. I relaxed when it stopped.

"Forty-seven seconds. Does that sound right, Bella?" Elizabeth murmured. I nodded. I wanted to get up, move around, but I didn't know how to convey what I wanted properly. Elizabeth seemed to sense my hesitancy.

"Follow your instincts, Bella. Do what feels right," she encouraged me. Hesitantly, I started to get off the bed and Edward helped me to my feet.

* * *

The Cullens arrived ten minutes later. The three of us were in the kitchen, me walking slowly around, holding onto the counter as Edward watched me carefully. I approached where he was leaning against the counter and he tried to smile reassuringly at me, but the panic in his eyes gave it away. I stopped in front of him, resting as Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens arrived in the kitchen. I pressed a hand against Edward's stomach to keep myself balanced as they greeted us.

"How are you?" Esme and Rose wanted to know. Alice was bouncing up and down in glee, clapping her hands in excitement. Jasper was trying to calm her down but both he and Emmett looked slightly nervous, probably anxious about being around me like this. Before Edward or I could respond, I inhaled, gasping slightly as another contraction took me. My hands lashed out to grip Edward's forearms and he compensated, sinking with me to a squatting position as the contraction hit me full force. I barely noticed Edward glance up to the clock on the wall above the French doors before turning his full attention back to me. I felt familiar hands on my shoulders and I was grateful to Elizabeth as she gently massaged the area underneath my neck.

No one spoke or made any noise as I rode out the contraction, sighing in relief when it stopped. Edward brought one of my arms up around his neck, freeing his hand to wrap around my waist, lifting me up to my feet. I leaned against him, burying my face in his shirt as I worked to even my breathing. Jasper and Emmett and Alice were staring at me in shock and fear and I tried to smile reassuringly at them but I could tell it wasn't very convincing.

"Carlisle needs to examine you, love," Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded, allowing him to lift me and carry me up to our bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed, sitting beside me as Carlisle sat at the foot of the bed. I sighed as I allowed Elizabeth and Esme to remove my pajama pants and panties. Carlisle examined me quickly, as he always did, and the half smile on his face lifted my spirts slightly, even though I was pretty positive I was in labor before his examination.

"You are definitely in labor, Bella," he confirmed our beliefs and I couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped my lips. Edward kissed my forehead affectionately, mirroring my happiness and relief. I heard five whoops and cheers from downstairs and I laughed at my brothers' and sisters' reactions to the news. Carlisle left the room then, closing the door to allow Esme, Elizabeth, and Edward to help me to change into the clothes set aside for the birth. I was in the white, long sleeve cotton top within a minute, the even softer cotton nursing bra underneath. The blue shorts were comfortable and I sighed as I stretched slightly. Edward held my hand, kissing it gently before kissing my forehead. I smiled, placing my hand against his cheek, before beginning to walk around the room. Carlisle and the Cullen children entered, taking up spots around the room as they settled in.

* * *

My labor was progressing slowly. The contractions had gradually intensified to wear I couldn't walk anymore when they hit. The last time it had happened, when I was in the middle of walking, I was by the foot of the bed and I had nearly collapsed in shock and pain. Edward had caught me, holding me up as I gripped the bed post, rocking slightly through the contractions. After it had ended, Carlisle recommended the birthing ball. I did not understand the purpose of it or how it would help me but, when I first sat on it, I understood. The ache in my back faded significantly; my weight was taken off my feet. I sat on the ball, next to the bed, leaning forward onto Edward's lap, my arms bent to support my upper body. When my elbows began to hurt from being pressed against his hard skin, Edward placed a blanket then a pillow over his lap, making it more comfortable. When my arms began to ache from holding my upper body up, Edward took over, supporting my weight from underneath my arms. The ball allowed my hips to sway, which oddly relieved some of the pain from the contractions.

Esme called me a fidgety mother, unable to stay in one position for too long because of boredom. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, as this also allowed everyone to personally help me. I was determined to give them that, at least, even though I knew it was silly. Esme and Elizabeth had both individually held me while I was on the birthing ball, talking to me gently. When I had wanted to squat or crouch on the floor, Alice and Rose had taken turns holding my arms up to keep my balance. Jasper and Emmett had even participated, rubbing my back when I was on my hands and knees, rocking with the contractions. Carlisle had held me upright as the contractions got worse, holding me against his chest and murmuring to me gently. They all were very supportive, helping in any way they could. Their words of encouragement alone made the ordeal a little better.

Edward, of course, was the best, the perfect husband as always. No matter who I was with, he was always nearby, taking me from the others when I called for him. No one was offended, I could tell. They understood that, some things, only Edward could help with. Elizabeth, Esme, and Rose had started to calling me 'Mama', not that I minded. The title made me smile almost every time, remembering why I was doing this and the ultimate outcome of this process. Carlisle had earlier backed Elizabeth's claim, telling me to do whatever feels natural. He reminded me this was a natural process and to follow my instincts. One time, while Edward was holding me up while I was on the birthing ball, I was having a hard time breathing through the contractions. His voice was alarmed but encouraging, coaxing me to breathe along with him. I had obeyed and it made the pain slightly better.

Now, I was on my back on the bed, pressing my back into Edward's chest. My arms were curved over and behind my head, gripping behind Edward's neck with my left hand and his right shoulder with my right hand. He held my arms up, allowing me to hold onto him, rubbing the underside of the tops of my arms comfortingly. I groaned as another particularly painful contraction flared. Edward was timing the contractions along with Carlisle and they were currently still only 23 minutes apart but getting longer, almost 90 seconds in duration. I groaned tiredly again as the contraction stopped and I relaxed against Edward's chest, breathing deeply.

Edward kissed my forehead from above and I looked up at him, smiling slightly at his worried expression. I removed my hand from his neck and stroked his face wordlessly, comforting him. He leaned into my touch and I could tell he was feeling guilty and worried at the same time. Against my better judgment, I pulled my upper body up to kiss his lips gently. He kissed me back, a sad smile replacing the frown. I breathed deeply, in through my nose and out of my mouth, trying to catch my breath before the next contraction.

What happened though, made me freeze. I suddenly felt liquid running down my leg and I gasped. Edward reacted, looking me over in alarm before resting on the damp towels beneath me. Though I was frozen in shock, the Cullens stood at the knowledge that my water broke and each came over to hug us and wish us luck. The Cullen children gave their goodbyes quickly, kissing my cheek or mussing my hair and giving Edward a pat on the back before heading out. Esme and Elizabeth followed them, kissing both my and Edward's forehead before departing, wishing us luck softly. Carlisle was the last to leave and I felt Edward tense underneath me.

Carlisle's smile was reassuring as he kissed my forehead, grazing his nose against it for a moment afterword before gripping Edward's shoulder firmly. I watched as father and son locked gazes.

"It will be ok, son," Carlisle assured him. Edward nodded, his eyes nervous but determined. Carlisle left, and it wasn't long before I heard the front door close. Neither of us moved for a moment before Edward maneuvered himself from underneath me, pulling off the blue shorts and replacing them with fresh ones. While he helped me change, I looked toward the clock, where _2:48_ and _6/13_ blinked back at me. After he had done that and replaced the towels underneath me with new ones, he placed his hand against my cheek. Our eyes found each other and no words needed to be said between us; we understood.

**So mean yet so nice at the same time **

**No baby in this chapter but Bella is in labor **** and this chapter is 2,300 words so I made up for the last chapter that was only 800-ish ;)**

**Shoutouts: decadenceofmysoul, kouga's older woman, and MusicLovingEmo **

**VIP:**** kouga's older woman, fiat124girl, Dizzyxx, pinklady34, ms simmons, sujari6, decadenceofmysoul, Mireads, Leibeezer, and LilCullen454 **** 3**

**The VIP's are those who comment each update, always with a unique, personal message that I love to read. These reasons gave me the desire to put them in their own category **

**MVP:**** ms simmons, decadenceofmysoul, Leibeezer, and LilCullen454 **** 3**

**MVP's are VIP's that have favorited me and/or this story **** If you are an VIP and have favorite me and/or this story and I did not add you, PM me and I will check again **** This is only for Miracle of Love though, there are separate VIP's and MVP's for my other stories **

**I will update these categories as needed. Shoutouts will still be with every update!**

**Love you all! **

**~Melinda **


	30. Miracle

Chapter 30: Miracle

(Bella PoV)

I groaned, my grip on Edward's arms relaxing; I was on the birthing ball again, as it was the only position as of now that was comfortable. Edward sat in front of me, allowing me to grip his forearms and dig my nails into his skin. He kissed my forehead gently, whispering to me softly as the contraction subsided.

"You're doing so well, love, so well," he told me; I didn't respond, working on evening my breathing out. Within 15 minutes, another contraction rippled through me and my body tensed again. I couldn't hold back the pained sob as the pain, which had steadily increased in the last few hours, flared up then gradually ebbed. Edward hushed me gently, encouraging me the best he could. I could tell this was hurting him almost as much it was hurting me and I tried to contain my noises as much as I could, for his sake. As the contraction faded, I lifted my head toward the ceiling, breathing heavily, traitor tears leaking from my eyes.

Edward said nothing, his fingertips grazing my cheek gently as he smoothed the saltwater from my face. He kissed my forehead again and, when he pulled back, I could see the pain in his eyes. I tried to smile reassuringly at him and I released one hand, snaking it around his neck, running my fingers through his hair in as much comfort as I could provide at the moment.

"You're the one in pain, and you're comforting me?" Edward's voice was strained and I coughed a laugh, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I'm not the only one in pain, Edward. I know you well enough to know that," I responded. His smile was sad, guilty, and I leaned forward, pecking him quickly to try and erase the expression from his face. He relaxed, slightly comforted that I was still able to tease and be affectionate.

"I'm surprised, actually, that you haven't started screaming at me yet. I expected you to," Edward said, a wry smile tugging at his mouth. I kissed him in response before gasping as another contraction came on. I gripped Edward's biceps tightly until the contraction stopped and sighed, pulling away.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you," I said honestly, arching my back to keep it from getting stiff. Edward automatically guessed my discomfort and he snaked an arm around me, pressing his knuckles into my back and massaging gently. I smiled at him in thanks. We sat in silence for a while until two more contractions had passed before I caught Edward's awed smile.

"What?" I asked, leaning back to look in his face. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You just look so…strong. Radiant. Amazing." He admitted. I snorted as he wiped my sweaty face gently with a washcloth.

"I'm serious. Seeing you like this…you look amazing. Stronger than any vampire," Edward continued. I snorted again, louder. I relaxed against his chest, breathing deeply as another contraction began to build. It was now 2 pm on the 13th. I had been in labor for almost 24 hours; my body was starting to tire out and Edward could see that. He helped me, holding me up between contractions. I was ever grateful to him.

* * *

It was now midnight, between June 13th and 14th. I was still in labor, for now 28 hours, but I was very close to pushing. Edward said as much as I began to strip, changing from the long sleeve and nursing tank to a white cotton tank top with small buttons all the way up the length. I was tired, very tired, and could only hope that I would be able to push soon. Edward had checked every two hours or so and I was 8 centimeters dilated. Now, I lay on my back on the bed, on top of the mechanism with the leg stirrups, while Edward wiped a washcloth across my sweaty face, talking to me to keep me awake.

The rest of the family did not want to call in case they disturbed us but I encouraged Edward to call every 3 to 4 hours or so, just so they knew how I was progressing. He had not called in about an hour and he believed he would need to call them again until the baby was born. I doubted it; I believed my body was out to take revenge on me and I would still not be pushing in two hours.

* * *

I was wrong. It was now 1 in the morning and Edward announced I was 10 centimeters dilated. I was relieved but absolutely exhausted, and I haven't even started pushing yet. I rested as much as I could as Edward helped set up the mechanism, sliding my legs into the stirrups and adjusting them to my preference. There were several towels between me and the hard plastic of the machine and I felt surprisingly comfortable. Edward prepared the tools he needed, including towels to drape the baby in and her first outfit. He laid those beside me before turning to collect the medical equipment, including the clamps and scissors to cut the umbilical cord. All the while, I watched him, trying to ignore the contractions that were get close and closer together. When they were less than a minute apart, I knew it was time.

"Edward," I whimpered and he was beside me in an instant, hand against my tear-stained cheek. Our eyes locked and we understood; no mental ability on his part was required. The Edward positioned himself in front of me, still gripping one of my hands in his as the other stroked the inside of my left thigh. A moment passed before I felt a horrible pressure in my lower body. I moaned Edward's name.

"It's fine, Bella, it's almost over," He assured me. I could now feel the baby pressing down, pushing to get out. I moaned again.

"Follow your instincts, love. Do what your body wants you to do. It's alright; I'll help you." Edward encouraged. I listened to him but the pain unexpectedly increased and I stopped short, whimpering in pain. Tears began to fall down my cheeks and I pressed my face against towels beneath me, trying to wipe them away.

"I know it hurts, Bella. Please, sweetheart, for me. I'll help you." Edward pleaded. I could feel his fingers against me and I locked gazes with him.

"I'm with you every step of the way." His oath gave me the strength I needed and, when I felt sudden pressure in my womb, an instinct kicked in and I pushed. The pain continued to increase and I didn't feel like I was making any progress. Edward encouraged me, though, murmuring to me and making small, soothing movements on my skin with his hands. Edward's left hand held mine and his thumb rubbed soothing circles into it. I didn't feel uncomfortable with him touching me there and I knew it might have bothered me if it was Carlisle. With Edward, as he helped me give birth to our child, it felt so much more…right.

I don't know how much later it was—it felt like hours—but, in addition to the internal pain of the contractions and my muscles tensing, there came a new pain. A burning pain that became more and more pronounced as I struggled. Soon, it burned so badly I couldn't focus on anything else and I cried out in pain. Sobs burst from my chest; I didn't feel the strength to go on. Edward could see and feel that too. He tried to encourage me through words, murmuring to me gently, telling me everything was alright and it was almost over. I couldn't listen to him though; I was too exhausted that I could barely hold myself up. I collapsed against the towels, so fatigues I thought I would pass out. I sobbed as another contraction rippled through my body, protesting my inactivity, but I was too tired to care. Edward's voice broke through my haze.

"Bella, give me your hand," He said, gentle but firm. Against my better judgment, I reached toward his voice and I felt his icy hand mine. He guided it down and lightly placed it on something round, wet, and smooth. The baby's head. I moaned again, but with pleasure rather than pain. Edward left my hand there, placing his over mine, his fingers between mine as we caressed the child we had so longed for the past 9 months. Feeling her for the first time gave me the strength I needed and I pushed with the next contraction. I couldn't help the scream from the intense burning between my legs as the baby's head fought its way out of my body.

"That's really good, Bella," Edward murmured. But I was getting too weak. And he saw me begin to give up again.

"Stay with her, Bella. Stay with her," Edward pleaded, his fingers maneuvering around mine as he helped me. The desperation in his voice made me freeze, the exhaustion momentarily forgotten. Edward was scared, truly scared. I could hear it in his voice. He was scared because I was giving up; he was scared because the baby or I might get hurt. Willpower came out of nowhere at that realization and I pushed again, letting out a sob as the baby's head came out. I exhaled, breathing heavily. Edward instructed me not to push. He leaned forward over me so I could see his face clearly. He kissed my forehead.

"You're being so strong, love. It's almost over, Bella. She's almost here," Edward's voice was tired too but proud. He helped me unbutton my top, allowing my torso to be bare. He draped a towel over my belly before repositioning himself in front of me. When the next contraction came, it was so painful that I cried out in shock. I heard Edward's order to push and I obeyed, pushing until I couldn't.

"Keep going, Bella. She's almost here, love. Keep pushing," Edward's words were the only thing I focused on as I gave everything I had into another contraction. My back arched and I reached back and gripped the headboard with my hand. I screamed as the pain suddenly rocketed to an unbearable degree then abruptly stopped. At the same moment, I felt a warm body being placed on my chest; I looked down and saw the most beautiful thing on earth.

The baby was not crying yet but she was wiggling around. Edward's hands held her on my chest and my hands replaced his as he took an instrument from behind him and cleared the baby's nose and mouth. She let out a scream before she began crying. Edward's hands were manipulating the towel around her, cleaning her off; just as he finished, I instinctively wrapped her hand around my finger and she quieted, small gurgling noises escaping her throat. Tears I didn't know I was shedding were streaming down my face and I looked up from my baby when fingertips smoothed them away. Edward and I stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before we kissed briefly and passionately.

When we broke apart, we laughed, and I could tell, if he could cry, he would be as much of a blubbering mess as I was. The baby wasn't crying anymore and I couldn't help but smile at the soft cooing sounds coming from her.

"Hi, baby girl," I murmured to her, smiling when she wiggled on my chest at my voice. I bent down and kissed her forehead gently. I leaned back to see Edward smiling at us. I offered her to him and he touched his finger gently to her back. When she didn't shudder at his touch, he stroked his knuckle against her tiny cheek. He kissed her forehead and the tears came back all over again. I wrapped the towel around her slightly, trying to warm her up.

"What time was it?" I asked, looking up at Edward. He smiled.

"Born at 3:11 am," he answered; I smiled in response, looking down at the tiny baby in my arms.

Edward slipped a pillow beneath my shoulder blades so I could more easily without holding my upper body. Edward was checking her vitals, making sure she was ok. He smiled at me reassuringly when he finished and I sighed, leaning back, the exhaustion finally settling in. I delivered the placenta a few minutes later, a feat that was nowhere near as hard as delivering the baby had been. Edward disposed of it before starting to clean me up. As we had planned, he pulled the soft black leggings from beside him and helped me into them and a fresh pair of panties. The quiet sob from the tiny infant made us both look down at her, alert. She started to fidget and I pulled the fabric away from my left breast, moving her mouth within distance of my nipple. She latched on immediately, drinking hungrily. I sighed, leaning back against the pillow. Edward moved to sit beside me as our daughter had her first meal, kissing my temple before looking down at his daughter, eyes shining.

I felt a sharp pain and I gasped, looking down at where she was feeding. Hesitantly, I pulled her away slightly from my nipple, long enough for her cry out in protest and for me to see the trickle of blood oozing from my breast. I pressed her to my nipple again and she quieted down.

"She bit me. She wants blood," I told Edward. He nodded, eyes a little unsure. The baby continued to suckle. Edward began preparing a small tub where he could clean her off properly. While he was filling the tub with warm water, I gasped, shocked when, as I watched her in wonderment, her eyes opened, revealing a stark emerald green hue.

"Edward," I breathed, shocked. He was beside me in a millisecond, looking me and her over, wondering what was wrong.

"Her eyes," I clarified. He focused on her open eyes and his own amber eyes widened at the color. While he was preoccupied, I stole a kiss on the lips. He jerked out of his trance, smiling when I giggled softly. The baby continued to drink and it was beginning to hurt, not that I minded much. Another smiled formed on my face and I looked up at Edward.

"I think I need to make a last minute change on her name," I stated. His eyes were confused and he cocked his head to the side slightly. I began to rock the baby in my arms as I spoke, my eyes on her.

"Originally, I had chosen Elena. I had always loved that name. But now….I think Elizabeth would be more suitable. Elizabeth Elena Rose Cullen. What do you think?" I looked up at Edward. His eyes were shining, in happiness and pride. He kissed me in earnest and I couldn't help but laugh happily at his reaction. He wrapped his arm around me, holding both me and the baby in his embrace.

"It's perfect," he whispered in my ear. I smiled, leaning back into him as he watched the baby over his shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time, enveloped in the moment, in our daughter, our miracle of love.

**:) :) :) :)**

**You're welcome! 2,600 words later and the baby's here :D**

**Hope everyone is satisfied :) I hope to get a lot of reviews as this is the best chapter of them all :)**

**Shoutouts:**** sujari6, fiat124girl, SesshomarusPegasus, pinklady34, twimom1960, ms simmons, kouga's older woman, and Leibeezer :)**

**VIP:**** kouga's older woman, fiat124girl, Dizzyxx, pinklady34, ms simmons, sujari6, decadenceofmysoul, Mireads, Leibeezer, LilCullen454, and **_**YaleAceBella12**_** :) 3**

**MVP:****ms simmons, decadenceofmysoul, Leibeezer, LilCullen454, and **_**YaleAceBella12**_** :) 3**

**Love you all!**

**Reviews equal updates! You know you want to see the family's reactions and baby Elizabeth's first hours ;)**

**~Melinda :)**


End file.
